Unwritten
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Entre los 12 y los 18 años, un tatuaje en forma de carta aparecerá en el pecho de cada persona, determinando su vida e indicándole qué destino seguir. Yuuri Katsuki jamás tuvo grandes aspiraciones. Su sueño, era trabajar en la posada de la familia. Durante su cumpleaños 18, sus esperanzas fueron truncadas. Sin una carta que lo guíe... ¿cómo podrá descubrir su destino?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Una única carta para determinar el destino de una persona y regir su vida entera.

Yuuri Katsuki, al igual que los otros niños, con frecuencia solía soñar e imaginarse cómo sería cuando su carta apareciera. Ésta se descubría en la forma de un tatuaje en el pecho, justo encima del corazón y solía aparecer entre los doce y dieciocho años.

Reyes y Reinas eran asignados a futuros monarcas o nobles, o bien denotaban complementariedad entre quienes los portaban. Los Ases o los Unos indicaban otros roles sobresalientes, marcando a caballeros, héroes, o expertos en distintos oficios. El resto de los números eran más difíciles de interpretar, pudiendo abarcar infinitas posibilidades. Por ejemplo, un Cuatro podría indicar tanto el número de hijos que se tendría en el futuro como la cantidad de parejas antes de encontrar el amor verdadero, o simplemente representar el número de buena suerte. En muchos casos, sólo cabía esperar a que el destino decretado por esa carta se manifestara, bajo la forma de "El Llamado".

El Llamado, era una poderosa compulsión que incitaba a aquellos que contaban con sus cartas a cumplir con su destino. En el caso de un rey, podía ser tomar una decisión tan crucial como iniciar una guerra, o más bien orientada al ámbito sentimental como el elegir a su cónyuge. Para otros, podría tratarse de elegir un determinado oficio a pesar de la objeción familiar, o bien tratarse de algo tan simple como estar en un lugar a una determinada hora en que un suceso importante tendría lugar.

Las experiencias de Yuuri con El Llamado se limitaban en gran medida a su familia. Para sus padres, dicha compulsión los empujó a presentarse el mismo día a la misma hora en la fuente del pueblo para que pudieran conocerse y enamorarse; para su hermana mayor, Mari, la compulsión la obligó a levantarse para atender la pequeña posada que los Katsuki dirigían, en una ocasión en que estaba gravemente enferma y sus padres salieron de emergencia a buscar un médico, dejándola sola con Yuuri, quien en ese entonces tenía poco más de ocho años, lo que evidenció que su destino era hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

Naturalmente, muchos de los niños y niñas que aún no obtenían sus cartas, como Yuuri, gustaban de imaginarse que recibirían una de alto rango y se convertirían en reyes o reinas, en valientes caballeros que vivirían miles de aventuras o en héroes que librarían grandes desafíos. Sin embargo, Yuuri era un poco más realista.

Que una carta de tal valor apareciera entre la gente común no necesariamente era imposible, pero sí sumamente extraño, por lo que Yuuri solía decirse que sería feliz si obtenía un siete, como en el caso de sus padres, o un seis como Mari. En verdad, su más grande deseo era trabajar en la posada. Había nacido y pasado toda su vida en ese lugar y le guardaba un gran cariño. Le encantaba ayudar a su madre a preparar las comidas y cuidar del huerto con su padre, así como pasar tiempo con Mari efectuando reparaciones. Adoraba ver a los diferentes huéspedes que recibían y escuchar sus historias; a veces eran soldados volviendo a casa tras una larga batalla, o comerciantes de tierras lejanas, también conoció a curanderos y hechiceros. Un día, hasta atendieron ni más ni menos que a un joven príncipe. No le veía nada de malo a seguir como siempre.

Sin embargo, al cumplir los Doce años se llevó la primera decepción. Su carta no apareció.

─ Está bien, Yuuri ─lo consoló su madre─ Mi carta apareció cuando tenía catorce años y la de tu padre hasta los dieciséis. Aún es muy pronto, no te preocupes.

Y, como era de esperarse, las palabras de Hiroko tuvieron justo el efecto contrario.

Yuuri se esforzó por ser paciente y no darle mucha importancia, pero le fue imposible. ¿Cómo estar tranquilo, cuando los demás niños ya tenían sus cartas?

─ No ganas nada preocupándote ─quiso calmarlo Yuuko, su mejor amiga, cuya carta era un Tres─ ¿Y si tu carta es una de las valiosas y por eso tarda más en aparecer?

─ O, puede que tengas tan mala suerte, que te toque una Sota ─se burló Takeshi, uno de los chicos del pueblo poseedor de un Nueve, que gustaba de molestarlo, por lo que se hizo acreedor a una mala mirada de parte de Yuuko.

" _Ay, no…"_ pensó Yuuri, lamentándose " _Cualquiera, menos una Sota…"_

De entre todas, las Sotas tenían la peor reputación entre las cartas. Por lo general quienes las presentaban terminaban cumpliendo roles antagónicos, o incluso llegaban a convertirse en auténticos villanos al recibir El Llamado; razón por la cual solían ser apartados y despreciados. Quizás a raíz del triste destino les estaba deparado, eran quienes manifestaban sus cartas a edades más tardías, para que pudieran gozar de un poco de normalidad y alegría en sus vidas antes que todo terminara.

─O que te toque una carta rota…

─ ¡Takeshi!

Yuuri gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Como si la Sota no fuera lo suficientemente mala, también existían las cartas dañadas, aquellas que aparecían con algún rasguño o defecto e indicaban que a su portador le esperaba alguna tragedia en el futuro, por lo que eran igualmente marginados, como si padecieran una enfermedad contagiosa que pudiera infectar a aquellos que los rodeaban.

Y conforme el tiempo pasaba, Yuuri suponía que algo así le correspondería. Catorce, dieciséis años cumplidos… y nada. El sitio en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón donde la carta tendría que aparecer continuaba vacío y su angustia no hacía sino aumentar. Muchas veces pasaba noches en vela asustado, rogando que algo apareciera… rogando que nada apareciera. Si por alguna razón llegaba a resultar una Sota… ¿su familia le pediría que se marchara?

" _No, ellos no lo harían…"_

Antes se iría por su cuenta, para tratar de no arrastrarlos a su desgracia personal o dañarlos de cualquier forma.

Los meses siguieron su curso y se convirtieron en años, hasta que el momento tan temido para Yuuri llegó. Era el día anterior a su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Pese a que no deseaba ninguna celebración, su familia insistió en organizarle un pequeño festejo. Esa noche convivieron y disfrutaron, Hiroko incluso le preparó su platillo favorito, seguramente en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo. Yuuri puso todo de su parte con tal de no arruinar el ambiente tan alegre, pero una única cosa abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

Cuando la cena concluyó, se apresuró a excusarse y se retiró a su habitación. Sus padres y Mari se mostraron comprensivos y le concedieron su espacio, dejándolo solo.

Faltaba poco para la medianoche y Yuuri se preparó, colocando un espejo frente a él y encendiendo una vela para poder iluminarse mejor. Ansioso, se dirigió a la ventana y se perdió unos instantes, contemplando la luna llena y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

─ Por favor… ─suplicó, a nadie en particular─ Jamás he querido fama o riquezas. No me interesa convertirme en un rey o en un héroe, no quiero luchar en guerras, ni pelear contra dragones para rescatar princesas. Lo único que quiero… lo que de verdad quiero, es saber a dónde pertenezco, saber qué me depara el futuro…

Fue incapaz de contener el llanto. En serio, estaba tan asustado…

De pronto, sintió un fuerte pinchazo que lo sobresaltó. Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, dudando si había ocurrido o lo imaginó, cuando otra punzada de dolor lo golpeó en el pecho. El corazón le latía con fuerza y un intenso mareo lo invadió. Recordó que Mari le advirtió que cuando su carta apareciera, experimentaría un cierto malestar y eso le ayudó a calmarse un poco.

Tras debatirse durante unos minutos, se desabotonó la camisa con manos temblorosas, esperando admirar aquello que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo. Abrió los ojos y la boca muy grandes en cuanto se percató del contorno rectangular que se delineó en su pecho del lado izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón. Ese era el primer paso, lo siguiente sería averiguar si pertenecía a los tréboles, los diamantes, las espadas o los corazones. Cada grupo guardaba sus propias características respecto a su futuro potencial; por ejemplo, las espadas se asociaban con los grandes líderes o los militares, en tanto que si era un corazón, las emociones jugarían un rol fundamental. Por último, su número o figura se mostraría, junto con algunos detalles particulares.

De hecho, en su familia eran todos corazones, su madre, su padre y su hermana, pertenecían cada quien a un tipo diferente; por lo que ignoraba cuál sería el suyo.

Poco a poco, el dolor comenzó a ceder. Yuuri contuvo la respiración, aferrándose con fuerza al mango del espejo, atento hasta del menor detalle y esperó…

El proceso podía ser lento, en algunos casos llegando a demorar un par de horas, por lo que Yuuri requirió emplear toda su paciencia para no desesperarse.

─Está bien, si ya fue así por años… ¿qué es un poco más?

Inhaló y exhaló hondo un par de veces. ¿Tendría un Seis, como Mari, o un Siete como sus padres? O tal vez… ¿un Tres, como Yuuko? Se sonrojó y sacudó la cabeza. Cualquier valor era bueno, mientras pueda quedarse y atender la posada.

─Todo excepto una Sota ─pronunció con cierta reticencia, preocupado de que si lo pensaba, se volvería realidad.

Sin embargo, con el transcurrir del tiempo, llegó a reconsiderarlo muy seriamente.

Pasaron una, dos… tres, cuatro horas y nada.

Trató de convencerse de que era algo normal, porque su carta tardó mucho en manifestarse y que pronto, toda su angustia habrá valido la pena.

Una ráfaga de aire helado le produjo un escalofrío, pero ni eso lo instó a moverse y mucho menos a soltar el espejo. Sólo debía aguantar y entonces… entonces…

Los débiles rayos del sol se filtraron a través de la ventana, señalando el final de la noche y el comienzo de un nuevo día. Es ahí, bajo la luz del amanecer, que Yuuri debió enfrentarse a la triste realidad. El marco en su pecho donde su carta tendría que haber aparecido, permaneció completamente en blanco.

Su carta, la que marcaría su futuro… estaba vacía.

* * *

¡Nuevo inicio de año y nueva historia! Como parte de mis propósitos como escritora, va ser más productiva, así que decidí empezar por ésta, que tenía muchas ganas de escribir... y que viene acompañada de una triste y trágica historia. En realidad, el prólogo y parte del primer capítulo los escribí en mi tablet como borrador del gmail durante un viaje hace meses, y justamente hoy que decido que sería una buena idea publicarlo al fin... ¡EL COCHINO BORRADOR SE PERDIÓ! por lo que tuve que reescribirlo todo *llora* Está bien, pude recordar la mayor parte, por lo que quedó más o menos igual al anterior.

Bueno, les traigo este AU... tipo cardverse, supongo? Comenten qué les parece. Se irán mostrando más detalles conforme avance la historia.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Por más que Yuuri le daba vueltas a lo sucedido, no lograba encontrarle ninguna lógica.

¡Una carta en blanco! Eso era inconcebible. Algo así jamás había ocurrido antes. Absolutamente todas las personas recibían invariablemente su símbolo entre los doce y dieciocho años. ¿Por qué él no? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Era acaso una señal de que no había nada preparado para su futuro?

Descorazonado, ocultó el rostro en la almohada. Pasó toda la noche despierto, y sin embargo no sentía cansancio alguno. Dentro de poco tendría que enfrentar a su familia y contarles lo ocurrido, o más bien, lo que no ocurrió. ¿Qué pensaría n al respecto? Seguramente se preocuparían, ya que una carta en blanco era algo desconocido.

Por lo general, cada quien tenía su propia historia, la cual era imposible de modificar, sobre todo tras recibir El Llamado. A veces se daba el caso de que algunos inconformes luchaban para sobreponerse al mismo: Sotas esforzándose para no convertirse en villanos, Reyes y Reinas que no deseaban dichos cargos, números simples que buscaban algo más sobresaliente o cartas rasgadas que ansiaban escapar de la tragedia a toda costa; pero al final, resultaba en vano. La compulsión irremediablemente era más fuerte y al final, todos se sometían. Al menos, ellos pudieron hacerse una idea del futuro, Yuuri ni siquiera tenía eso para aferrarse.

Quizás, hubiera sido preferible una Sota a no tener nada.

Con reticencia, Yuuri se obligó a salir de la cama, consciente de que no podría esconderse para siempre, por más tentador que sonara. Su día a día en la posada tendría que continuar y él debería cumplir con sus obligaciones, no podía dejar botada a su familia, por más miserable que se sintiera.

Se contempló en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados a causa del llanto, y rastros de humedad surcaban sus mejillas. En resumen, lucía terrible.

Mientras se lavaba el rostro, reflexionaba qué debería decirle a su familia. Naturalmente, estarían ansiosos por descubrir qué carta había recibido y aunque en el fondo sabía que si decidía no contarles, no lo presionarían, se trataba de algo muy importante que podía llegar a afectarlos, por lo que mantenerlo en secreto no era una opción.

" _No puedo dejar que se preocupen más de lo debido"_ razonó, terminando de vestirse, abrochándose la camisa y esforzándose por no ver el espacio vacío en su pecho " _Les insistiré que esto no significa que vaya a dejar de trabajar en la posada, que todo seguirá normal a menos que…"_

A menos que prefirieran que ya no siguiera ahí, como si en realidad se tratara de una Sota o una carta rasgada y pudiera perjudicar a aquellos a su alrededor.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento tan negativo. Sus padres y Mari siempre lo habían apoyado. Le permitieron que tomara algunas lecciones de combate aunque lo consideraban peligroso e innecesario, y hasta llegaron a realizar un gasto considerable para comprarle un par de patines de hielo luego de que perdiera los suyos en un accidente. Entre esos y muchos otros detalles, se sintió culpable por desconfiar de las personas a las que más quería en todo el mundo.

─ Estaré bien, voy a ser fuerte… ─se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta─ Puedo hacerlo, por ellos…

Dicha convicción le duró hasta que los tuvo frente a él.

─ Buenos días, Yuuri ─saludó su madre con una gran sonrisa─ ¿Cómo estás?

Y, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en vez de un joven con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida, Yuuri rompió a llorar. Por suerte, aún era temprano y no había mucho que hacer en la posada, así que no tuvo que preocuparse de que extraños presenciaran su crisis de ansiedad.

En medio de sollozos, consiguió explicarles lo sucedido, disculpándose una y otra vez como si hubiera sido su culpa, no pudiendo evitar sentirse defectuoso, como un completo fracaso.

─ Lo arruiné, lo siento… ─musitó, descubriéndose para que contemplaran el espacio en blanco sobre su corazón─ No sé qué pasó…

Los tres intercambiaron miradas cargadas de perplejidad, comprendiendo que Yuuri había sido afectado por algo nunca antes visto, bueno o malo no tenían manera de saberlo aún, pero todo parecía apuntar a la segunda opción. A pesar de todo, tuvieron la prudencia suficiente para no comentarlo. En lugar de eso, Hiroko condujo a su hijo de vuelta a su habitación y le pidió que intentara dormir un poco, Toshiya le abrió la cama y le echó una gruesa manta encima, y Mari le preparó una taza de té caliente para ayudarlo a calmarse. Al final, el cansancio y el desvelo pudieron más y Yuuri cayó sumido en un profundo sueño.

* * *

─ ¡Es una tragedia, una desgracia! Mi pobre Yuuri…

Los tres se encontraban en la cocina de la posada. Dadas las circunstancias, se decidió que lo mejor sería no abrir por el resto del día. Toshiya se apresuró a pasarle un brazo por los hombros a su mujer, en un silencioso gesto de consuelo y ella ocultó el rostro en su pecho, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas ante el destino incierto de su hijo.

─ ¿Pero qué quiere decir? ─insistió ella─ ¿Qué significa una carta en blanco?

─ No tengo idea, creo que esto jamás había pasado ─externó Toshiya, negando con la cabeza.

─ Tendríamos que llevar a Yuuri al médico ─sugirió Hiroko─ Seguro que existe una solución, algo podrá hacerse…

─ ¿En serio crees que dejará alguien además de nosotros lo vea? ─intervino Mari, quien hasta ese entonces se mantuvo callada─ También, hay que considerar cómo reaccionará otra gente, si es que llegan a enterarse.

Acababa de tocar un punto delicado. Dada la importancia que representaban las cartas, muchos juzgaban a otros en base a las mismas. No era infrecuente que aquellos que poseían símbolos altos menospreciaran a los que no, o que por el contrario se rechazara a los villanos potenciales y a las personas con un trágico porvenir. El caso de Yuuri era único, por lo que cabía el riesgo que el miedo a lo desconocido prevaleciera, complicando todavía más su situación.

─Simplemente, no me explico que ocurrió ─suspiró Toshiya, aceptando la taza de té que le ofreció su hija, limitándose a sostenerla sin beber.

Mari se perdió unos instantes en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana, por lo que fue capaz de notar que alguien se aproximaba.

─ Es Minako ─informó y dio un paso tentativo hacia la puerta, esperando instrucciones de sus padres.

Toshiya y Hiroko se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente contemplándose. Por sus años juntos, muchas veces les resultaba sencillo entenderse, aún sin palabras. Luego de unos minutos, ambos asintieron.

─ Minako es una mujer de mundo ─expresó Hiroko─ Ha viajado mucho y conoce mucho más que nosotros. Quizás ella pueda ayudar a Yuuri.

Minako Okukawa había sido mejor conocida en su juventud por ser una diestra guerrera, experta en el manejo de la espada. Logró innumerables hazañas y obtuvo un gran prestigio, sin embargo, acabó por cansarse de esa agitada vida y decidió retirarse a Hasetsu, el pueblo de Yuuri. Ahí, conoció y entabló una rápida y sincera amistad con Hiroko y Toshiya, por lo que prácticamente la consideraban como un miembro más de la familia. Sin duda, podían confiar en ella.

─ Honestamente, pensé que como la puerta principal estaba cerrada, ninguno estaría despierto todavía. Parece que me equivoqué ─ bromeó de buena gana, arrastrando una silla y sentándose junto a Hiroko─ Bueno, ¿qué tal la fiesta? ─ y no bien preguntó, se percató de las expresiones sombrías de los otros tres─ ¿Es por la carta de Yuuri?

Con voz temblorosa, Hiroko le resumió a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, teniendo que ser auxiliada en algunas partes por su marido, al ser sobrepasada por la emoción. Minako escuchó con atención sin hacer ningún comentario, manteniendo su semblante neutral en todo momento, hasta que concluyó la explicación.

─Con que… una carta en blanco ─pronunció al fin, frunciendo el ceño.

─ ¿Alguna vez viste algo así? ─cuestionó Hiroko, esperanzada. Minako negó con la cabeza.

─ No, esta es la primera vez que me entero que eso es posible ─admitió en tono quedo, aún sin creérselo del todo, aunque conocía bien a los Katsuki y sabía que eran personas sinceras que jamás le mentirían─ ¿Cómo está Yuuri?

─ Agotado. El pobre no durmió en toda la noche ─le confesó Toshiya ─Estaba muy alterado, así que lo dejamos descansar.

─Queremos saber tu opinión─ se apresuró a decirle Hiroko─ Por favor, es muy importante.

Minako se tomó unos segundos, como para ordenar sus ideas y tomó aire.

─Creo que esto es lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Yuuri.

─ ¡Pero, Minako! ─exclamó Hiroko, horrorizada, y si bien Toshiya se muestró igualmente escandalizado, no lo externó tan abiertamente como su mujer─ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

─ Mamá…─ la llamó Mari, colocándole una mano en el hombro─ La verdad, estoy de acuerdo con Minako. Sólo piénsalo ─se apresuró a agregar, antes que su madre siguiera reclamándoles, y Minako le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice─ Sí, Yuuri no tiene una carta, tal vez no tenga un destino fijo, pero tampoco está atado a nada, lo que incluye a la posada. ¿No era eso lo que queríamos para él?

Las palabras de Mari surtieron efecto, calmando a su madre y haciendo que recapacitara. Eran bien conscientes de que la máxima ambición de Yuuri era quedarse en casa y ayudarlos en el negocio familiar, pero a la vez eran capaces de identificar que aquello no necesariamente era del todo cierto. El problema era que Yuuri lo había repetido tanto a lo largo de los años, que se convenció a sí mismo de ello. Debido a sus múltiples inseguridades y su falta de confianza, Yuuri no se daba cuenta de su propio potencial. Pese a que había resultado ganador en numerosas competiciones de esgrima locales y se presentaba con éxito en los festivales, encantando a cuántos tenían la suerte de verlo bailar, se consideraba más bien mediocre y poco sobresaliente.

Mari y sus padres con frecuencia charlaban al respecto con Minako y todos concordaban en que con las habilidades y el talento de Yuuri, sería una pena que su destino lo anclara permanentemente al pequeño pueblo de Hasetsu, donde estaría destinado a marchitarse sin llegar nunca a florecer. Visto por ese lado, era muy afortunado de no tener una carta que dictara su futuro.

─ Eso no cambia que Yuuri no sepa que hacer, o nosotros cómo ayudarlo ─se lamentó Hiroko─ Sin un rol o una historia para él, ¿Qué podría depararle el futuro?

El peso de la realidad se cernió sobre ellos. Minako se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en actitud meditabunda y recorrió la cocina en círculos, reflexionando.

─ ¿La Academia Hystoria les suene familiar?

─ ¿Te refieres a esa escuela para presumidos y malcriados? ─inquirió Mari, arqueando una ceja. Minako sonrió, divertida.

─Sí, justamente esa.

La Academia Hystoria, era el sitio al que los jóvenes con cartas sobresalientes acudían a prepararse. Los futuros gobernantes estudiaban para guiar a su gente, los caballeros y héroes eran entrenados para cumplir con grandes logros, y los potenciales artistas y expertos eran instruidos para destacar y sobresalir en sus respectivas áreas u oficios. Dada su exclusividad, no cualquiera podía entrar a estudiar tan prestigiosa institución.

─Tengo un… conocido ─disimuló una mueca─ Es profesor ahí. Es un hechicero bastante notable, y un muy confiable lector.

─ ¿Los que intentan adivinar el destino de una persona interpretando su carta? ─interrumpió Toshiya, receloso de la reputación de dicho oficio.

─ No se preocupen, les garantizo que Celestino es de fiar ─afirmó llena de convicción─ Puedo contactarme con él y pedirle que vea a Yuuri. La directora de la academia es una vieja amiga mía, por lo que el que acepten a Yuuri tampoco será un problema.

─ ¿Y ella accederá?─vacila Hiroko.

─Oh, por supuesto que lo hará. Lilia y su marido me deben un par de favores. Ha llegado el momento de cobrárselos.

Y conforme más lo consideraban y si bien Hiroko mostraba abiertamente sus dudas por enviar a su hijo a un sitio desconocido, concluyeron que era no sólo una buena idea, sino una gran oportunidad. Yuuri podría viajar y conocer a otra gente, saliendo de su zona de confort. Pudiera ser que la experiencia le ayudara incluso a ganar más confianza en sí mismo y a admitir que aún con una carta en blanco, todavía podría aguardar por él un brillante porvenir.

* * *

¡Pero qué es esto! ¿Un nuevo capítulo tan pronto?Pues sí, aunque no lo crean por alguna misteriosa razón fui capaz de empezar y terminar éste en el mismo día, un gran logro ya que por lo general tiendo a distraerme mucho y eso me retrasa para escribir. Parte de éste ya lo había escrito y lamentablemente murió junto con el prólogo en el borrador de gmail, así que tuve que reescribir todo desde 0. Lamentablemente, a partir de aquí ya no habrán actualizaciones diarias. Intentaré que sean semanales pero todavía no me decido por el día, ya que igualmente quiero aprovechar esta recién descubierta inspiración para trabajar en las historias de mi Hunger Games AU.

Ah, otra cosa... *toma aire* Sí, me declaro culpable. Soy niña Disney y me gusta EAH. En parte de ahí salió la inspiración para esta historia. Sólo un comentario random.

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

Kiwimache: Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te vaya gustando y sí, cuando vi que se había borrado todo lo que ya tenía la verdad me dio mucho coraje al punto de plantearme en no escribir el fic, por suerte unas horas jugando Zelda para despejarme me hicieron reconsiderar y aquí está el resultado. Ten por seguro que continuaré y terminaré ésta historia. Gracias por comentar!

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Yuuri durmió por el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente despertó víctima de un terrible dolor de cabeza y sintiendo un inmenso vacío tanto en el estómago, debido que no había comido nada el día de ayer, como en el pecho.

Sólo por estar seguro, se contempló en el espejo y comprobó lo que ya sabía. Su carta seguía en blanco.

Tuvo que admitir que estaba agradecido por cómo se comportó su familia cuando les contó. No lo increparon con miles de cuestionamientos sobre algo que desconocía ni le dirigieron miradas cargadas de lástima. En lugar de eso, lo dejaron ser y le dieron su espacio, mostrándole su apoyo sin abrumarlo.

 _"Definitivamente se lo tomaron mejor que yo"_ reflexionó Yuuri. Y justamente por eso, no podía dejarlos botados.

Ya se había tomado un día libre imprevisto, con suerte la carga de trabajo no se les habría acumulado mucho. Sólo porque carecía de futuro, no significaba que desatendiera su presente.

Requirió armarse de valor para abandonar su habitación, deseando con todas fuerzas no volver a romper a llorar.

-Oh, Yuuri...-su madre se le acercó no bien lo vio-¿Cómo te sientes?

En esta ocasión tuvo éxito y se mantuvo en relativa calma, un pequeño triunfo.

-Creo que mejor-respondió con sinceridad, incapaz de mentirle a su madre-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada serio.

-¿Seguro que no preferirías descansar un poco más?

-No, ya fue suficiente descanso-repuso, tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible-El trabajo en la posada no se detendrá sólo porque... -se interrumpió, temiendo que si completaba la frase, la tristeza lo traicionaría.

Hiroko se limitó a asentir, comprensiva.

-Bueno, si te sientes en condiciones, puedes ayudar a tu padre a hacer unas reparaciones en el tejado. Pero antes, ve a comer algo, anda.

Yuuri obedeció y se esforzó por seguir con su rutina diaria. Ayudó a arreglar algunas goteras, atendió el huerto y se encargó de preparar la comida para los huéspedes. Por un momento, llegó a pesar que en verdad, nada cambiaría. Quizás no tuviera una carta que le indicara que debía quedarse, pero tampoco una que le señalara que debía marcharse. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo pudiera continuar como siempre.

-Hubo un asesinato en el pueblo vecino.

Entonces la realidad se puso de manifiesto.

-Fue un ladrón de historias.

Yuuri soltó la bandeja con platos que sostenía y algunos se rompieron al estrellarse contra el suelo. Mari fue a ayudarlo a recogerlos. El grupo de personas que se encontraban conversando, sentados en torno una mesa, le dirigieron una rápida mirada cargada de extrañeza, pero pronto lo ignoraron, prefiriendo dedicar su atención a temas más interesantes.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó una mujer y a pesar de su tono quedo, Yuuri pudo oírla a la perfección.

-¿Recuerdas el torneo de esgrima que iba a celebrarse en unos días?-preguntó el narrador, un hombre y sus acompañantes asintieron-Vino un novato de otra ciudad para inscribirse, parece ser que fue impulsado por El Llamado. El campeón actual lo retó a un duelo de práctica...

-Ah, sí- asintió otro hombre, más joven que el primero-Llegué a verlo una vez, es un chico muy hábil.

-Pues el novato lo venció y muy fácilmente-explicó el narrador, obteniendo exclamaciones de asombro de parte de los demás-Debió ser un shock muy fuerte. Un experimentado espadachín, derrotado por un principiante... Sin mencionar que al torneo asistirían enviados de algunos reyes y otras personas importantes. Supongo que el campeón debió darse cuenta de que iba a perder su título y la oportunidad de servir a algún monarca a favor del novato, así que lo...

Yuuri soltó los trozos que ya había recogido. Mari le colocó una mano en el hombro, sobresaltándolo.

-Yo me encargo, sal de aquí- lo instruyó, y Yuuri corrió a refugiarse en la cocina.

El corazón continuaba latiéndole con fuerza a causa de lo que acababa de escuchar, sintiéndose más agobiado que antes. ¿Y si tener una carta en blanco quería decir que iba a convertirse en un criminal, en un...?

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo.

Casi pega un brinco al escuchar a Mari. Fue casi como si ella le leyera la mente.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba...?

-Porque te conozco-le señaló ella, colocando los platos rotos sobre la mesa de la cocina-Y sé que nunca harías algo así.

Yuuri guardó silencio. Hasta ese momento había estado tan ocupado lamentándose por su falta de carta, que ni si quiera contempló el convertirse en un ladrón de historias.

Era infrecuente, dado el castigo para quienes cometían tal atrocidad, pero igualmente ocurría. Personas inconformes con su rol que deseaban uno mejor, en una medida desesperada, asesinaban a quienes poseían el que deseaban, terminando por condenarse a sí mismos en el proceso, y a veces… a otros.

-Muchos no creen ser capaz de hacer ciertas cosas, hasta que las hacen-comentó Yuuri en tono sombrío-Mari... Qué pasa si... si esto...-señala su pecho-Quiere decir que tengo que robar una historia a la fuerza... ¿Y si termino afectándolos a ustedes?

Aunque cada persona tenía su propia historia y su destino exclusivo, eso no impedía que se pudiera tener un rol menor en una ajena: el mejor herrero del reino que se encargaba de forjar el arma para que un héroe cumpliera con su hazaña, o un simple soldado sin posición o cargo importante que cumplía con una misión imposible para que su rey se coronara victorioso en una batalla. Con los ladrones de historias ocurría que, al eliminar al portador de la carta o historia deseada, no sólo anulaban su propio destino, sino a otros inocentes allegados a quien habían asesinado, dejándolos con una historia inconclusa y un destino sin cumplir.

Pasó en Hasetsu, hace unos años. Una pareja enamorada cuyo destino era casarse y vivir juntos, vieron interrumpido su "felices para siempre" cuando uno de los pretendientes asesinó al prometido de la chica, esperando poder ocupar su lugar. Ella entró en una especie de bucle temporal, rehusándose a quitarse su vestido de novia y aguardando siempre por su prometido, ajena a la realidad, hasta que murió de vejez. En cuanto al asesino, al igual que ocurría con los ladrones de historias, se convirtió en piedra negra y luego de algunos años, se hizo polvo, siendo olvidado para siempre.

El caso más sonado y más trágico de un ladrón de historias y sus repercusiones, sucedió en la familia real de la Tierra de los Viajeros del Fuego. El llamado para los tres príncipes herederos, los llevó a unificar a las tribus de nómadas que habitaban el reino y así hacerle frente a un dragón que creó un mar de llamas que impedía el acceso a cualquiera que no fuera la criatura. Los tres vencieron a la bestia y tan sólo restaba extinguir el incendio, sin embargo uno de los príncipes decidió que no quería compartir el poder y asesinó a sus hermanos. Él se convirtió en piedra y la historia se quedó truncada, con el reino envuelto en un infierno de fuego imposible de apagar y las tribus volviendo a separarse. Desde entonces, los Altin esperaban a que naciera en la familia alguien con la carta indispensable para concluir con la misión de sus ancestros y liberar al reino de una vez por todas.

-Tengo miedo...-le confío Yuuri a su hermana en un susurro- Si les causara daño a ti o a mis padres... Nunca me lo perdonaría.

-¡Yuuri!-lo llamó Mari, comenzando a exasperarse-Todavía no sabemos lo que tu carta significa. Y si te digo la verdad, creo que deberías dejar de verla como algo negativo y tomarla más como una oportunidad.

Yuuri retrocedió un paso, visiblemente escandalizado. ¿Cómo podía Mari decirle eso?

-Minako vino a verte ayer y le contamos lo sucedido.

-¡No!-rechazó rotundo-Mari... ¿Cómo pudieron...?

-Está esperando respuesta de unos conocidos suyos de la Academia Hystoria-continuó ella, pasando por alto su interrupción-Si todo sale bien, puede ser que te acepten ahí.

El enojo de Yuuri dio paso a la incredulidad. Él, nacido en un pequeño pueblo, hijo de posaderos, con una carta en blanco... ¿En serio podría ser aceptado en una de las escuelas más exclusivas y codearse con hijos de reyes, futuros héroes y prodigios de la magia, artes y ciencias?

-La respuesta debería llegar en unos días-insistió Mari, en tanto que Yuuri seguía sumergido en sus dudas.

-¡Ah, con que aquí estaban!

Los hermanos se giraron para contemplar a su madre, sin haberse dado cuenta del instante en que entró a la cocina, o si habría escuchado su conversación. Hiroko simplemente avanzó hacia ellos.

-Yuuko vino a verte-le dijo a su hijo sin poder ocultar el deje de cautela en su voz-Puedo decirle que estás ocupado, si aún no estás listo...

Dejó la frase en el aire. Yuuri suspiró. Yuuko era su mejor amiga y sin contar a Minako y a su familia, una de las personas a quienes más estimaba. Entre ambos no existían los secretos y la confianza era tal, que cuando Yuuko recibió su carta, hacía algunos años, le contó primero a Yuuri antes que a cualquier otro. Y por todo eso, le ira imposible ignorarla y mucho menos mentirle.

-No, está bien, yo... Ahora voy.

Quizás, si tenía suerte, seguirían siendo amigos luego de que le contara a Yuuko lo de su carta.

Aunque últimamente, parecía que no tenía demasiada suerte.

* * *

Lo primero que Yuuko hizo al ver a su amigo, fue atraparlo en un gran abrazo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

-Vine ayer, pero tus padres me dijeron que no te sentías muy bien- se excusó ella, y Yuuri experimentó una punzada de culpa por hacer que otros mintieran en su nombre.

" _Bajo otras circunstancias, mis padres nunca habrían hecho eso"_ se recriminó, recordando que Hiroko y Toshiya siempre instaban a sus hijos a decir la verdad _"Ya estoy comenzando a afectarlos…"_

Regresó a la realidad al percatarse que su amiga le extendía una pequeña bolsita de papel con un lazo, un regalo, que se atrevió a tomar y desenvolver.

-Sé que dijiste que no te querías obsequios-recordó ella apenada, mientras que Yuuri observaba absorto un bonito pañuelo blanco con sus iníciales bordadas-Pero ya me habías dicho que necesitabas uno nuevo, así que…

-Oh, Yuuko… es perfecto, no debiste molestarte-le dedicó una sincera sonrisa-Muchas gracias.

Ella asintió y se acercó un paso hacia él, lo suficiente para hablarle sin que nadie más escuchara.

-¿Entonces?-quiso saber- ¿Qué carta recibiste?

Su expresión debió decirlo todo, porque Yuuko le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación y revisó que nadie les prestara atención.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-cuestionó con prudencia. Yuuri indicó el exterior con un movimiento de cabeza y Yuuko comprendió al instante. Lo que sea que fuera a decirle, nadie más podía escucharlo.

Se dirigieron al pequeño establo localizado junto a la posada. Una vez que se cercioraron que únicamente los caballos estaban presentes, Yuuri procedió a relatarle a su amiga lo sucedido. De manera sorpresiva, le resultó más fácil y conservó la calma durante todo el relato. Yuuko evitó interrumpirlo, mostrando una variada gama de emociones: de la sorpresa a la confusión y a la preocupación, cuando Yuuri de hecho le mostró su carta en blanco y pudo corroborar por si misma que los temores de su amigo, en ésta ocasión tenían una base real.

-Y hay más…-prosiguió Yuuri, en voz baja-Al parecer, mis padres y Mari discutieron esto con Minako, y ella… ¿Conoces la Academia Hystoria?

La chica se cubrió la boca con las manos para reprimir una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Quieres decir que irás ahí?

-Todavía no es seguro. Queda pendiente saber la decisión de los amigos de Minako.

-¡Pero, Yuuri!-insistió, tomándolo por los hombros- Muchos sueñan toda su vida con aprender ahí. Ésta podría ser tu oportunidad.

Yuuri hace una mueca, recordando que Mari le dijo algo similar.

-Es en serio-trata de convencerlo Yuuko, adivinando lo que debe estar pensando-Podrías estudiar danza, como siempre quisiste, o especializarte en el combate. Eres muy bueno con la espada, seguro que sobresaldrías sin problemas. ¡O hasta probar con algo totalmente nuevo y diferente! Pintura, jardinería, música, herrería, equitación… cualquier cosa, ¡nada te limita!

Ante tales argumentos, no le queda más que reconsiderarlo. Es cierto, de pequeño soñaba con convertirse en un gran héroe y rescatar príncipes y princesas atrapados en torres; o llegar a ser un magnífico bailarín y actuar para los monarcas más importantes. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de lado sus fantasías infantiles a favor de la realidad. Nunca tuvo la suficiente confianza en sí mismo, lo que era indispensable para lograr cualquiera de esas dos metas. Sin mencionar que la idea de dejar Hasetsu, su hogar, y a su familia, le aterraba. Y eso sin contar que para ambas cosas, era necesario efectuar un gasto considerable, ya fuera para enviarlo a una escuela de danza o para que lo admitieran como aprendiz en alguna escuela de caballería. La posada funcionaba bien y en ocasiones les daba más de lo necesario para sobrevivir, pero Yuuri tenía los pies bien plantados en el suelo y le parecía injusto pedirles que pagaran tan sólo para cumplirle un capricho que quizás ni siquiera era a lo que estaba destinado. Así que terminó por convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que más quería, era quedarse trabajando con su familia.

-¿Y el dinero?-preguntó, sólo por decir algo-La Academia está bastante lejos y seguro que ahí habrá que cubrir otros gastos.

-Bueno… en eso puedes tener razón-concedió Yuuko, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, meditándolo-Aunque creo que Minako debe tener un plan, de lo contrario, no hubiera propuesto que fueras a la Academia.

-Supongamos que es cierto, ¿y qué hago con esto?-señaló el marco vacío en su pecho-Si los demás estudiantes se enteran, me harán la vida imposible. Seguro que me tratarán peor que si fuera una Sota.

Yuuko abrió la boca para alegar… y luego la cerró. En teoría, las cartas eran algo privado que únicamente concernían a su poseedor y a las personas con quienes éste decidía compartirla. Sin embargo, aquellos con símbolos importantes, gustaban de presumirlos y hacerse notar; en tanto que los que no tenían tanta suerte, preferían pasar desapercibidos. Y sin considerar a las Sotas o a las cartas rasgadas, que por lo general, eran marginados. Yuuri tenía un punto muy válido. Su caso era algo nunca antes visto, por lo que era probable que el resto de los alumnos lo rechazaran al no saber lo que su carta significaba. Ese tipo de información era confidencial, pero si alguien lo descubría y lo divulgaba…

-¿Y si la ocultas? O más bien, "ocultar" no sería la palabra-corrigió, percibiendo el recelo de su amigo-Colocar algo ahí, debería ser mucho más sencillo que disimularlo.

-¡A-aguarda!-se llevó una mano al pecho en actitud protectora-¡Ni siquiera sé si me aceptarán aún!

La puerta del establo se abrió, dejando ver a una sonriente Minako. Inexplicablemente, Yuuri tuvo un escalofrío.

-Tu madre me dijo que te encontraría aquí. Te tengo una sorpresa. Y si Yuuko está al tanto, también puede venir.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera si quiera responderle, sintió que su amiga tomaba su mano para infundirle confianza.

-Por supuesto- contestó, sonando más seguro de lo que realmente se sentía y esforzándose en convencerse, que dado lo mal que le había estado yendo en los últimos días, la sorpresa de Minako no podría empeorar su situación.

* * *

Gracias a todos por la excelente respuesta que ha tenido éste pequeño delirio mío! Como podrán darse cuenta, algunos otros personajes están por aparecer, así que les recomiendo que sigan al pendiente. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir el próximo capítulo, ¿por qué? no puedo decirlo porque sería spoiler :P

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Mi muy estimada y querida Minako:**_

 _ **Te informo que he recibido exitosamente tu mensaje y concuerdo que se trata de un suceso extraordinario. En todos mis años como hechicero y lector, jamás tuve noticias de algo así. Estaré encantado de realizar una minuciosa investigación al respecto, e igualmente, le hice llegar tu recado y tus saludos a Lilia y hablé con ella. Por lo que ha decidido que en aras del espíritu de la Academia Hystoria, invitemos a tu protegido para que se integre a nuestros estudiantes. Junto a éste mensaje, envío la invitación correspondiente y hago notar que...**_

Yuuri se apresuró a tomar el trozo de papel que Minako hubiera leído antes en voz alta, para revisarlo minuciosamente, aún sin podérselo creer.

Releyó la respuesta del amigo de Minako, una y otra vez, para después centrar su atención en otra hoja que la mujer trajo consigo, en donde aparecía el emblema de la prestigiosa Academia Hystoria, su nombre y la palabra "Aceptado" en letras bien grandes.

-¿Yuuri?-lo llamó su madre con cautela, preocupada por su falta de reacción.

Saliendo lentamente de su estupor, Yuuri consiguió alzar una mano... Y se pellizcó una mejilla tan fuerte, que soltó un grito que sobresalto al resto de los presentes.

¿En serio era cierto? ¿De verdad él podría entrar a esa prestigiosa escuela?

-Claro que es cierto-convino Minako, y Yuuri no supo si hizo su cuestionamiento en voz alta o lo pensó y ella lo adivinó-No me subestimes, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Por supuesto que iban a aceptarte.

-Bueno, yo me pregunto cómo es que llegó la respuesta tan rápido-expresó Toshiya, curioso-Apenas enviaste la carta ayer, sinceramente creí que demoraría al menos una semana.

-Es que usaron tinta mágica-explicó Yuuko, señalando la hoja-Se escribe con ella en un libro especial y el mensaje aparece en otro en cuestión de segundos.

-Mucho más efectivo y rápido que una carta-asintió Minako con una sonrisa-Pensé que un caso extraordinario, requería medidas extraordinarias.

-Yo no creo que deba ir.

La algarabía cesó de pronto y Yuuri se encontró siendo el centro de atención. En una inusual muestra de valor, el joven continuó.

-Mejor dicho, creo que no soy digno de ir-aclaró, agachando la mirada-Se supone que sólo son admitidos los futuros prodigios... Yo no he hecho nada que merezca la pena como para que me acepten. No quiero ir sólo porque soy un fenómeno o un sujeto de estudio...

-Yuuri...-comenzó Hiroko, y Minako la cortó con un ademán.

-Conozco muy bien a la directora, y sí, puede que tu caso sea único, pero Lilia no limitaría tu aceptación a sólo eso-admitió Minako, mirando fijamente a Yuuri-Cuando le escribí, le conté que también he tenido el privilegio de ser tu maestra y entrenarte por años, pero que hemos llegado a un punto donde no tengo más que enseñarte. La verdad… yo ya tenía pensado hablarle a Lilia de ti, desde mucho antes que ocurriera esto.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Yuuri sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que le ocasionó la inesperada confesión de Minako.

Dado su impresionante historial, Minako había instruido a algunos de los jóvenes de Hasetsu en el arte del manejo de la espada, si bien no todos resistían el ritmo de las lecciones por lo que su lista de estudiantes terminaba siendo bastante selecta. Yuuri fue incluido en dicho grupo, pero no se consideraba especialmente sobresaliente. Sí, quizás Minako le pidiera de cuando en cuando que realizara demostraciones para los novatos y hubiera resultado vencedor en algunas competencias locales; pero hacía mucho que dejó de hacerse ilusiones. Existían muchos otros con talento y habilidad superiores a los suyos con o sin carta que se los señalara. Hasetsu no era el centro del mundo. Sobresalir ahí no implicaba un destino exitoso como espadachín o guerrero.

-Es cierto-prosiguió en tono serio-Iba a proponerles a tus padres que te dejaran estudiar en Hystoria hasta que recibieras El Llamado. Tienes mucho talento, sería una pena desaprovecharlo. Aún si al final tu destino hubiera sido quedarte en la posada, como tu maestra, lo que más quiero es que mi mejor alumno se supere y alcance su máximo potencial.

-En realidad…-tomó la palabra Mari, echando un vistazo a sus padres, quienes asintieron en silencio-Nosotros opinamos igual.

A Yuuri se le saltaron las lágrimas. Todo ese tiempo, convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo mejor era quedarse a casa… no porque fuera lo mejor para su familia, sino a causa de su falta de confianza… ¡Y al final resultó que ellos le tenían más fe de la que él mismo se tuvo nunca!

-Queremos que vayas, Yuuri-aseguró Toshiya, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Hasetsu siempre será tu hogar y nosotros tu familia-recalcó Hiroko, también a punto de romper a llorar-Marcharte a Hystoria, tu destino… o lo que sea que tu carta signifique, no lo cambiará.

-Te apoyamos, Yuuri-intervino Yuuko, tomando su mano.

Le fue imposible resistirlo más. Toda su angustia se transformó en alivio y en afecto hacia sus seres queridos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino responder a sus expectativas… y a su cariño? Se talló los ojos y esbozó una temblorosa, aunque sincera sonrisa.

-Mari, mamá, papá…-cuidó de mirar a cada uno conforme los nombraba-Minako, Yuuko… yo…-se le escapó un sollozo- Muchas gracias.

Quizás aún no tuviera una carta y desconociera su destino, pero de pronto su futuro ya no lucía tan incierto.

* * *

-Todavía no sé que voy a hacer con esto-les recordó Yuuri, indicando su carta en blanco-En la Academia, quiero decir.

-Tienes razón. Celestino y Lilia son de fiar, en cuanto al resto de los alumnos… te comerían vivo si llegan a descubrirlo-dijo Minako, tras considerarlo por unos segundos, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Mari y Yuuko, una cargada de ansiedad cortesía de Yuuri, y otras de preocupación por parte de Hiroko y Toshiya-¿Qué? Es mejor decir las cosas como son.

-¿Y si usas un tatuaje?-sugirió Mari, y Hiroko soltó un respingo, escandalizada.

-¿Qué eso no es ilegal?-cuestionó Yuuri, prudente y llevándose una mano al pecho.

En teoría, cubrir una carta con un tatuaje no iba contra la ley. De hecho, muchos inconformes solían recurrir a dicha medida con la esperanza de lograr modificar tanto su número o símbolo como su destino, sin éxito, o bien simplemente para aparentar y obtener un mejor trato o estatus. El problema era que había que visitar a un tatuador y algunos tenían muy mala fama debido a que tomaban ventaja de conocer la carta original de sus clientes para chantajearlos. Sin mencionar que los tatuajes terminaban por borrarse con el tiempo y la carta real invariablemente emergía.

-Preferiría no arriesgarme-rechaza Yuuri, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Podemos usar tinta mágica-aconseja Yuuko, haciendo una pausa para meditarlo mejor-No durará tanto como un tatuaje, pero tampoco se desgastará tan rápido a comparación de la tinta normal o pintura. Mi madre me ha estado enseñando a hacerla, así que tengo en mi casa.

Los padres de Yuuko eran los hechiceros de cabecera de Hasetsu. Ella heredó sus habilidades y talento para la magia, además de ser muy creativa y experimentar con nuevos hechizos y conjuros por cuenta propia. Yuuri la admiraba y respetaba por eso.

-Pero… igualmente haría falta un tatuador, o cuando menos un artista-insistió el necio y pesimista joven, sorprendiéndose por la risa genuina de su padre.

-Oh, eso no es ningún problema. Tenemos a la mejor artista de todo Hasetsu entre nosotros-agregó, contemplando a su esposa con orgullo.

-¡Basta, querido!-pidió su mujer, ruborizándose por el elogio de su marido, y Yuuri y Mari intercambiaron una mirada y disimularon una mueca, incómodos ante el coqueteo de sus padres-Pero es cierto, puedo intentarlo. Si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma, lo haré-concluyó decidida.

Yuuri conocía la historia de su madre antes de recibir El Llamado. Hiroko estudiaba pintura y era muy buena. Seguramente, si esa compulsión no la hubiera instado a presentarse en la fuente del pueblo en un día y hora determinados para encontrarse y enamorarse de Toshiya, habría llegado a convertirse en una artista de renombre. En ocasiones, Yuuri la cuestionaba al respecto, si no se arrepentía o añoraba lo que pudo haber sido y ella sin dudar le respondía que estaba en dónde debía estar y con quienes quería estar. Qué tanto era porque en verdad lo sentía así y qué tanto se debía a su carta y al destino que ésta le señaló, era imposible determinarlo.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no pinto, así que estoy un poco oxidada…-admitió, acariciando con nostalgia los pinceles que llevaba años sin usar.

-Lo harás bien-la animó Toshiya-Más importante… ¿qué vas a pintar?

-Si se trata de que Yuuri encaje con esos malcriados, un Rey sería la mejor opción-recomendó Mari con fingido desinterés.

-Un Rey es demasiado llamativo-rebatió Minako-No creo que Yuuri quiera destacarse tanto. Mejor que sea un As.

-¿Por qué no una Reina?-cuestionó Yuuko-No olviden que los hombres también pueden tener esa carta. En lo personal, creo que iría bien con Yuuri.

-¿Qué no se supone que yo debo elegir mi símbolo?-inquirió el aludido ya un poco exasperado y cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en él, aguardando su decisión-Yo… quisiera algo sencillo. Tal vez un Seis o Siete, como los de ustedes-señaló a sus padres y hermana con un ademán.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Pero qué dices?-criticó Minako, sobresaltándolo- ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad! Puedes tomar la carta que quieras, ¿para qué desperdiciarla con algo tan simple?-Toshiya carraspeó y Mari arqueo una ceja-Lo siento, ¡pero en serio!

Yuuri pareció reconsiderarlo. ¿Qué carta es la que siempre quiso tener? Dejo escapar un suspiro, notando que luego de pasar años convenciéndose de que no poseía ambiciones o sueños de grandeza, olvidó la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Y un Uno?-probó nuevamente-Es importante, aunque no tan llamativo como un Rey o un As. Creo que así podría mezclarme con los alumnos de Hystoria.

Acordar un símbolo era sólo la primera parte, lo siguiente fue decidir de qué tipo sería. Las espadas tenían una connotación militar, de combate o por lo general aparecían en futuros gobernantes, líderes o aquellos con un carácter fuerte. Los corazones se asociaban con artistas, personas en las que el amor jugaba un rol importante o bien que se regían por sus emociones. Los tréboles eran símbolos de buena fortuna que indicaban un destino favorable y aparecían en aventureros, viajeros o emprendedores, personas temerarias e intrépidas que no temían arriesgarse. Por último, los diamantes señalaban riqueza o abundancia y eran más frecuentes en comerciantes o aquellos que desempeñaban un oficio determinado, además que se asociaban con la sabiduría.

En el caso de la familia de Yuuri, Hiroko pertenecía a los corazones, Toshiya a los diamantes y Mari a las espadas. Luego de considerarlo, optó por los tréboles, argumentando que definitivamente iba a necesitar de toda la buena fortuna posible, aún si se tratara de una carta falsa.

Por último, restaban el color y los detalles individuales de la carta.

-Azul, definitivamente azul.

Hiroko río, divertida por el repentino arranque de asertividad de su hijo.

-¿Algún tono en especial?

-Mmm… un azul claro, como… el cielo o un manantial en calma.

La mujer asintió y procedió a mezclar la tinta para crear el color preciso solicitado.

-También… quisiera que aportaran el resto de los detalles-pidió Yuuri con timidez-Así será como si los tuviera acompañándome en Hystoria.

Todos, inclusive la usualmente inexpresiva Mari, se conmovieron por sus palabras y procedieron a darle sus mejores sugerencias. Minako aportó los copos de nieve, recordando lo mucho que a Yuuri le gustaba patinar, deslizándose graciosamente por el hielo. Yuuko sugirió algunas notas musicales por lo mucho que le encantaba ver bailar a su amigo. Mari indicó que portara una espada, para que no olvidara su propio valor y su fuerza interna. Hiroko y Toshiya en cambio, agregaron a la carta un sencillo lazo rojo, símbolo que comúnmente designaba que quien lo poseyera tendría una pareja en su futuro, su otra mitad. En el caso de Yuuri, sus padres lo eligieron por otro motivo.

-Para que sepas que eres amado y muy apreciado-le dijo Hiroko y Yuuri resistió el impulso de abrazarla a ella y a su padre, porque la tinta aún estaba fresca y no quería arriesgarse y arruinar su trabajo.

Mari le alcanzó un espejo para que pudiera admirar su nueva carta y su expresión no tuvo precio.

-¿De… de verdad… ésta carta es mía?

Sus padres sonrieron complacidos y Yuuko disimuló una risita mientras que Yuuri colocaba el espejo en distintos ángulos para admirar hasta el menor detalle de su nueva carta. Quizás el diseño no fuera tan complejo a comparación de otros, pero se trataba de una obra extraordinaria que sobre todo, fue hecha por su madre especialmente para él con la ayuda de sus seres queridos. Prácticamente podía sentir el amor en cada trazo dado. La tinta especial que le dio Yuuko, contribuía a darle al dibujo una serie de matices únicos, justo como los tendría una carta real. Y de hecho, el trabajo de su madre era tan bueno, que el que alguien sospechara que se trataba de una falsificación era sumamente improbable si no imposible.

-Es perfecta-asintió con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias.

Yuuri deseaba partir cuanto antes. Quizás fuera debido a que finalmente se le había caído la venda de los ojos y estaba ansioso por afrontar el desafío que la Academia Hystoria podía ofrecerle, o por el valor que su nueva carta le infundió, pero estaba emocionado, un contraste muy grande con toda su vacilación y reticencia anteriores. Al final, sus padres lograron convencerlo de esperar para que pudiera organizarse y prepararlo todo adecuadamente. Yuuri acabó por acceder, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer, era aprovechar al máximo sus momentos al lado de su familia, puesto que no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera.

Finalmente, al cabo de tres días, llegó la hora de marcharse. Hiroko le preparó algunos alimentos para el largo viaje, Toshiya le entregó un mapa con instrucciones precisas de cómo ubicarse y qué caminos seguir y Mari le obsequió una daga. Esto último atrajo la atención de Yuuri.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-preguntó, notando el detallado grabado en la empuñadura-¿Y porque tienes tú algo así?

-Da igual. Ahora es tuya-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti-Yuuko dio un paso al frente y le ofreció al pañuelo que le regalara en su cumpleaños. Estaba envolviendo algo, una figurita de madera pintada de blanco en forma de trébol-Es un amuleto. Mi madre me enseñó a hacerlo y quise obsequiarte uno. Es para alejar la mala suerte.

Yuuri asintió con una gran sonrisa y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa, localizado justo sobre su corazón y su nueva carta.

-Mi turno-informó Minako, pasándole un saquito pesado, a pesar de su tamaño y Yuuri la miró con sorpresa-En serio no creías que iba a mandarte a un sitio desconocido sin nada, ¿o sí?

-Pues… supongo que no, pero…- movió la pequeña bolsa, haciendo que el contenido metálico en su interior chocara entre sí-¿Cuánto hay dentro exactamente?

-Más que suficiente y un extra, para emergencias-repuso casual, como si no acabara de desembolsar una pequeña fortuna. En sus años como guerrera y heroína, Minako llegó a hacerse de una cierta riqueza y no le importaba compartirla con aquellos a quienes consideraba su familia, claro que no lo iba a decir en voz alta porque de contrario lloraría y cómo la maestra de Yuuri y principal instigadora para que fuera Hystoria, debía poner el ejemplo-Entonces… ¿llevas contigo la invitación?

-Sí. Es mi pase de entrada…-explicó Yuuri lo que Minako ya le había informado-Sin la invitación, no me dejarán entrar a la Academia. Debo mostrarla apenas llegue y solicitar una audiencia con Celestino Cialdini, quien después, me llevará con la directora, Lilia Baranovskaya. Los dos están al tanto de mi… situación.

-Un grupo de comerciantes amigos nuestros han accedido a llevarte parte del camino-le anunció Toshiya-Te ahorrará un par de días, pero después deberás seguir por tu cuenta.

-¡Yuuri! Por favor… cuídate mucho-Hiroko saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y derramando algunas lágrimas.

Yuuri la besó en una mejilla y se apresuró a separarse, no deseando que la última imagen que su familia tuviera de él en su despedida, fuera que lo vieran llorando.

-Les escribiré, lo prometo.

Y con esas palabras, el corazón golpeándole con fuera en el pecho y una gran sonrisa, finalmente emprendió la marcha.

* * *

Bien, admito que... iban a pasar más cosas en éste capítulo, pero... como siempre, me explayé más de la cuenta y me dio penita cortar toda la parte de Yuuri con su familia porque creo que es importarte para ilustrar por qué decide marcharse al final y además, no quiero hacer los capítulos de la historia tan largos (te estoy viendo a ti, Hunger Games AU), así que... sip, mejor lo dejaré hasta aquí y en el próximo... como pequeño spoiler digamos que Yuuri tendrá un encuentro inesperado.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Yuuri revisó el mapa por enésima vez, verificando que seguía el sendero correcto como bien comprobó hacía apenas cinco minutos.

En realidad, su nerviosismo estaba bien justificado en ésta ocasión. Se trataba del primer viaje que hacía fuera de casa por su cuenta, el cual además conllevaba una tremenda importancia. Menos mal, Toshiya conocía bien a su hijo y queriendo aliviar los temores que suponía podría tener, tomó las debidas precauciones y cuidó de anotar en el mapa el camino más directo y seguro hacia Petersburg, la ciudad en la que se localizaba la Academia Hystoria.

Yuuri trazó el sendero marcado con su dedo, imaginándose el tiempo que demoraría en llegar hasta su meta, identificando pueblos en los que podría parar a descasar y pasar la noche, y contabilizando tanto su dinero como sus alimentos para que no fueran a terminársele antes de tiempo.

Gracias a los arreglos hechos por Toshiya, viajar con la caravana de comerciantes le ahorró exactamente tres días, sin embargo eventualmente éstos tuvieron que seguir por su propio camino, dejando a Yuuri solo luego de despedirse y desearle un buen viaje.

-El resto depende de mí- se dijo para darse ánimos.

Y como tantas veces le ocurriera, su mente se encargó de sabotearlo al hacerle recordar los cuentos de terror que Takeshi le contaba cuando eran pequeños, en los que habían bandas de ladrones y otros criminales, o criaturas malvadas listas para atacar a los insospechados viajeros y despojarlos de todo en el caso de los primeros, o arrastrarlos a sus guaridas para cenárselos en el caso de los segundos. O bien, que de hecho todo hubiera sido un malentendido y en realidad no fuera aceptado en Hystoria, o que si lo recibieran pero no como estudiante sino para tenerlo como sujeto de estudio por el fenómeno que era.

-¡No!-exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde la pintura de su madre decoraba su carta en blanco-Voy a estar bien, tengo la invitación y Minako me aseguró que la directora es amiga suya. Si Minako confía en ella, yo también. Todo va a estar bien…

Como requería de un apoyo extra, sacó de su bolsillo el amuleto que le obsequiara Yuuko y observó el pequeño trébol blanco de madera con atención y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Después, llevó su mano hacia su cinturón, tanteando la daga que Mari le dio para recordarse una vez más que aún si iba por su cuenta, no necesariamente estaba solo.

Inhaló y exhaló hondo varias veces, ya bastante más tranquilo y con su corazón retomando su ritmo normal. Le quedaban otros tres días de viaje a pie, quizás dos si dejaba de perder el tiempo y sumirse en sus inseguridades como siempre solía hacerlo.

Tras armarse de valor, se dispuso a dar un paso al frente en el mismo instante en que un ave se posó en un árbol cercano y emitió un agudo graznido que lo sobresaltó y le hizo pegar un grito, para después echar a correr a toda prisa.

Al menos eso lo ayudó a avanzar más rápido.

* * *

Yuuri optó por tomarse un breve receso a orillas de un lago y así beber un poco de agua y llenar su cantimplora, aprovechando también para mojarse las manos y lavarse el rostro. Se trata de un día bastante caluroso, por lo que el agua fresca le produjo un inmenso alivio.

Puesto que aún era temprano, sopesó el disponer de algo de tiempo para darse un chapuzón y hasta para tomar una corta siesta.

Una vez más, se sumergió en la añoranza, recordando que en Hasetsu había un lago similar. En las temporadas cálidas, las mujeres acudían ahí para llevar agua a sus hogares o bien para lavar, los hombres pescaban y los niños nadaban o jugaban a sus orillas. En invierno se congelaba por completo y aunque era el sitio ideal para patinar, debido a las tormentas y las fuertes nevadas pocos se atrevían a hacerlo; especialmente luego de un incidente hacía algunos años, en que el hielo de la superficie se fragmentó y dos personas casi mueren. Una de ellas, fue el propio Yuuri. Desde entonces, sus padres le prohibieron acercarse al lago en invierno, pero al ver lo mucho que su hijo adoraba danzar en el hielo, terminaron por ceder y hasta compraron un par de patines nuevos para reponer los que perdió luego de aquel desafortunado suceso.

" _En verdad, creo que fui un niño bastante mimado…"_ se plantea, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de pronto.

Las aguas del lago se encuentran en relativa calma, por lo que le es fácil notar que algo yace en su interior. Yuuri guarda silencio y a la curiosidad inicial le sobreviene el asombro. Se trata de una persona, o al menos eso parece, aunque al observarlo más detalladamente, tiene que reconsiderarlo. Su piel es muy pálida y posee un largo cabello plateado. Puesto que le da la espalda, no puede verle el rostro, aunque a juzgar por su silueta, debe ser una gran belleza.

" _Podría ser una chica…"_

No bien lo piensa, sus mejillas se pintan de rojo y se queda paralizado, sintiéndose como el peor de los criminales al estar violando la privacidad de una inocente jovencita.

Sin darse cuenta, emite un sonido que pone a la chica en alerta. Ella gira el rostro levemente y Yuuri comprueba que estaba en lo correcto. Es en verdad preciosa. Sus facciones son delicadas y suaves y sus ojos son azules, mucho más puros que el agua del lago. Es imposible tanta perfección en una persona, seguramente debe tratarse de una sirena, o un hada.

Yuuri permanece absorto, en tanto que ella reacciona no con alarma o miedo, sino con alegría. Contrario a lo que se cabría pensar, en lugar de alejarse, se apresura a nadar hasta Yuuri, eso sí, cuidando de quedar bien cubierta del cuello hacia abajo, y Yuuri atina a regresar a la realidad hasta que la tiene sonriéndole frente a él. El sorprendido chico únicamente consigue soltar una corta exclamación y trata de retroceder, no deseando agraviarla más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, con tal mala suerte que se da de lleno contra el tronco de un árbol, golpeándose la cabeza.

" _Ahora va a pesar que además de fisgón, soy patético y torpe_ " se lamenta sobándose el golpe, notando que ella se cubre la boca con la mano para disimular su risa. Al menos no está enojada ni le ha reclamado… aún _"Me disculparé, le diré que no pretendía espiarla y le preguntaré si necesita ayuda"_ decide, tosiendo para aclararse la garganta en un intento por salvar la poca dignidad que le queda.

-¿Eres un hada?

Adiós dignidad.

Ella deja de reír y ladea la cabeza, en un genuino gesto de confusión. El sonrojo de Yuuri se intensifica como mínimo otros tres tonos.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No quise decir eso!- rectifica apurado- E-es decir… eres muy linda… -se patea mentalmente- Disculpa, ¡no quise faltarte al respeto!

Una carcajada limpia lo interrumpe. Su risa también es pura y clara, como campanas de cristal, y una vez que la escucha bien y puede salir de su enamoramiento inicial… nota que también es masculina.

-Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca un hada-repone divertida la chica, que en realidad resultó ser chico, desde el agua-Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Aunque el que me confundan no es ninguna novedad, así que te perdono.

Yuuri parpadea, desconcertado y perdido. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Ya no vas a decir nada? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-bromea el desconocido- ¿O estás decepcionado de que no soy la linda chica que creías?

-Ah… no, yo…-sacude la cabeza- ¡Es decir, sí! ¡No! –balbucea y el otro vuelve a reír- ¿Por qué estás en el agua?-pregunta para cambiar el tema y no avergonzarse más.

-Bueno, es que me pasó algo terrible- se acerca más a la orilla y a pesar de la poca profundidad, el joven de cabellos plateado se niega a salir-Ahí estaba yo, montando en mi caballo sin hacerle daño a nadie… cuando unos gritos pidiendo ayuda me alertaron. Así que, como el caballero que soy acudí a prestar mi ayuda… tan sólo para descubrir que se trataba de una trampa. Un grupo de maleantes me asaltó y me robaron todo lo que tenía, excepto mi vida.

Yuuri asiente, comprensivo. Ese justamente era uno de los mayores temores que viajar solo le producía y de inmediato experimentó una ola de empatía por el desafortunado joven.

-Pero… no explica porqué estás en el lago.

-Esa es la siguiente parte de la historia. A pesar de lo ocurrido, me dispuse a continuar con mi camino de todas formas…- Yuuri arquea una ceja, no seguro si considerarlo valiente… o imprudente-Cuando me crucé con un grupo de chicas que venían hacia acá y por supuesto que no haría nada por mancillar su inocencia ni perturbar la castidad de sus ojos, así que…

-¿Te metiste al lago?

-Salté hacia el lago-lo corrige, haciendo un gesto similar a un puchero para demostrar su inconformidad por ser interrumpido-Y he estado aquí desde entonces.

-Pero… si ya no hay nadie-le hace notar, revisando a sus alrededores-¿Por qué no has salido?

-¡Oh, no!- suelta un exagerado respingo- ¿Y qué si vuelvo a toparme con otro grupo de doncellas? No podría vivir conmigo mismo si atentara contra su virtud.

Yuuri lo contempla con la boca abierta sin poder explicarse esa línea de razonamiento. Antes, su primera impresión de ella… él, era que se trataba de una persona tranquila y seria, pero en el poco tiempo que han conversado, concluye que es todo lo contrario. Instintivamente, sus ojos bajan hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho del desconocido, aún medio cubierto por el agua y éste reacciona, cubriéndose con su largo cabello.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron que es de mala educación ver las cartas ajenas sin permiso?-lo cuestiona en tono petulante, sobresaltándolo.

-Sí, tienes razón… lo lamento-se disculpa, sinceramente arrepentido, puesto que él tampoco querría que lo espiaran, aunque por otros motivos- Ahm… ¿necesitas ayuda?

-¡Vaya, creí que nunca me lo preguntarías!-grita emocionado-A decir verdad, sí. Ya llevo un buen rato aquí dentro y aunque el agua está deliciosa, ya estoy un poco aburrido. ¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa?

Yuuri vacila. Por alguna extraña razón, siente que no debería involucrarse, como si estuviera a punto de saltar de un precipicio en un acto de fe. Aunque por otro lado, sería impropio retractar su oferta. Suspira resignado.

-Está bien.

* * *

Yuuri aguardaba pacientemente de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y un intenso sonrojo decorando su rostro, a que Viktor, el joven del lago, terminara de vestirse.

Cada cierto tiempo, tenía que luchar contra el impulso de girarse y contemplarlo, presa de la curiosidad por descubrir su carta… y porque no, echar un pequeño vistazo a esa perfecta y maravillosa piel blanca que parecía ser tan suave al tacto…

" _¡No! Basta, ¡no soy un pervertido!"_ se recriminó, sacudiendo la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a quitarse la idea tan impura " _Él es tan sólo otro chico, justo como yo…"_

En realidad, un chico increíblemente atractivo. Si se basaba exclusivamente en su físico, bien podría pasar por un noble, o el hijo de un rey, lo que hizo que Yuuri inevitablemente volviera a cuestionarse sobre la carta que el de cabellos plateados poseía. Como mínimo, debía ser un As o un Uno. Tal vez, incluso un Rey.

" _Aunque creo que le iría mejor una Reina…"_

-¡Listo!

Yuuri se sobresaltó y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con Viktor vestido con un sencillo pantalón café y una camisa azul celeste. A pesar del atuendo tan simple, su elegancia no disminuyó en lo absoluto, o hasta aumentó, al ser resaltada por las ropas tan mundanas.

-¿No tendrás otra cosa?- le preguntó, examinándose a sí mismo- El color de ésta camisa es horrible y no combina para nada con los pantalones…

-Es lo único que hay-repuso Yuuri, alzando ligeramente la voz sin poderse explicar la causa de su enojo-Si no te gusta, puedes andar desnudo-concluyó irritado y prefiriendo asumir que su sonrojo era debido a la ira, si bien sabía que era mentira.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-suspiró Viktor, luciendo de pronto muy abatido- Acabas de ayudarme, no debería ser tan crítico. ¿Me perdonas?

Y la inesperada respuesta tomó a Yuuri completamente desprevenido. Ahora se sentía culpable por enojarse por algo tan trivial como que juzgaran su gusto en la ropa, considerando que Viktor estaba recuperándose de un asalto que por suerte no terminó en algo peor.

-Ah… sí, claro. No pasó nada…-balbuceo apenado por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de conocerse.

-¡Qué bueno!-exclamó Viktor más que complacido, batiendo las palmas-Me habías dicho que tu nombre es Yuuri, ¿cierto? –el aludido asiente y Viktor ríe, divertido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, simplemente recordé que conozco a otra persona con el mismo nombre y que ambos son muy diferentes.

" _¿Se está burlando de mí?"_ se plantea, inseguro si tiene un motivo válido para enojarse. Viktor se limitó a dedicarle una radiante sonrisa, ajeno a su inseguridad.

-Así qué, ¿tú también estabas viajando?

-Sí, voy hacia Petersburg.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué afortunada coincidencia! –Yuuri siente un escalofrío- Yo también voy hacia allá-informa con alegría, en tanto que Yuuri se debate si haber empleado la palabra "afortunada" era apropiado-Nuestro encuentro debe ser obra del destino. O mejor dicho, escrito en nuestras cartas, ¿no lo crees?

Yuuri traga grueso, intuyendo a dónde va la plática y sin que le agrade en lo más mínimo.

-Y por eso, creo que lo más conveniente sería que fuéramos juntos.

-¡EH! ¡E-espera, espera!-lo interrumpe, negando enérgico y con exagerados ademanes para poner su rechazo de manifiesto- ¡No puedes decidir eso sólo así!

-¿Por qué no? Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Vamos a donde mismo, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡Acabamos de conocernos! No sabemos nada el uno del otro.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-arquea una ceja-Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, tengo veintidós años, soy instructor de esgrima, mi caballo se llama Makkachin, soy soltero y…

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-Si lo que quieres que te diga es mi carta, lo lamento mucho. Ese es un se-cre-to-finaliza con un dedo sobre sus labios para darle más énfasis-De ahí en más, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-¡Tampoco se trata de eso!

-¿Y entonces?

Yuuri vacila. Aunque si es honesto al decir que le causa desconfianza viajar con un desconocido, su mayor angustia es que se ponga en evidencia y se descubra que es una anormalidad, un bicho raro… una carta en blanco.

-Si temes que trate de propasarme contigo, te prometo que eso no pasará-garantiza y Yuuri no sabe si sentirse aliviado u ofendido-Soy un caballero y mi honor es lo más importante. Jamás me atrevería a lastimar a alguien.

" _En realidad, no te ves para nada amenazante…"_ reflexiona Yuuri, lanzándole una larga mirada al joven de largos cabellos, piel blanca y expresión inocente " _Más bien, me parece que quien es propenso a ponerse en peligro, eres tú"_

Y por esa misma razón, no puede dejarlo marcharse por su cuenta.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas…-accede desganado y Viktor celebra atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo que lo deja paralizado.

-¡Gracias, Yuuri!-le dice emocionado y en medio de su efusividad, le da un rápido beso en la mejilla que ocasiona que su mente deje de funcionar y el corazón le lata tan rápido que casi se le sale del pecho- ¡No te vas a arrepentir!

Yuuri no está para nada convencido de eso.

* * *

De verdad, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir éste capítulo XD El encuentro entre Yuuri y Viktor estaba programado para pasar en el pasado, pero como me explayé de más, creí que lo mejor sería dedicarle uno exclusivo a ésta parte.

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

 **Kiwimanche** : Creo que esto responde a tu pregunta de ver a quién se iba a encontrar Yuuri XD Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia y ojalá que sigas al pendiente.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Cuando Yuuri era pequeño, visitó con su familia uno de los pueblos vecinos para asistir a un festival. Aquel era su primer viaje y estaba tanto emocionado como nervioso, así que no pudo evitar impacientarse y preguntar cada cierto tiempo si les faltaba mucho para llegar. Eventualmente, sus cuestionamientos hartaron a una joven Mari, quien le advirtió que si no guardaba silencio, convencería a sus padres de dejarlo a un lado del camino para que un troll se lo robara. Aquello resultó contraproducente porque entonces Yuuri no paró de llorar durante todo el viaje.

Años después, reflexionaba al respecto y suponía lo fastidiada que debió sentirse su hermana y que quizás por eso, el universo lo había colocado en su situación actual, para hacerle pagar por el estrés que le causó a Mari esa vez.

-¡Mira, Yuuri!- lo llamó Viktor por enésima ocasión, ahora sosteniendo a una cría de zorro entre sus brazos-Creo que está perdido, tenemos que encontrar a su madre.

Yuuri requirió de todo su autocontrol para reprimir las ganas de gritar. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de convivir, pudo darse cuenta de que Viktor era una persona inofensiva y bondadosa en extremo, al punto de detenerse para regresar pajaritos a sus nidos, arrancar las malas hierbas que ahogaban a unas flores, liberar mariposas de telarañas y buscar bellotas para las ardillas. Tal vez, bajo otras circunstancias y de no haber tenido tanta prisa (y si Viktor hubiera sido un par de años más joven), Yuuri encontraría su manera de actuar adorable. Pero en lo único que podía pensar, era que estaba atardeciendo y que requerirían otra hora de camino para llegar al próximo pueblo y que si no se daban prisa, las habitaciones de la posada se agotarían.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejes ir-sugirió Yuuri, decidido a fungir como la voz de la razón.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero Yuuri!-protesto Viktor, haciendo un puchero-Es muy pequeño… ¿Y si se lo come un lobo o un halcón?

-En primer lugar, no hay halcones en ésta zona; en segundo, los lobos están en lo más profundo del bosque y en tercero y más importante…-toma aire-Todavía nos queda camino por recorrer antes de que caiga la noche, que es cuando los ladrones y otras criaturas feroces salen a asaltar a los viajeros, preferiría que no nos arriesgáramos.

-He viajado cientos de veces por estos rumbos y puedo garantizar que son muy seguros.

" _Lo dice el tipo al que le robaron hasta los zapatos"_ piensa Yuuri, arqueando una ceja para poner de manifiesto su desacuerdo.

En ese mismo instante, algo salió de entre unos arbustos. Se trataba de la madre de la cría, una hembra que los contemplaba como si fueran una gran amenaza, con el pelaje erizado y gruñendo, mostrándoles los colmillos, más que dispuesta a luchar para proteger a su cachorro. Y ahí fue cuando Yuuri cometió un error. Preocupado de que la hembra los atacara, se precipitó sobre Viktor para arrebatarle a la cría, ocasionando que la madre reaccionara saltándole encima, clavándole las garras en el pecho, haciéndole tropezar y casi mordiéndolo en el cuello.

-¡Yuuri!-lo llamó Viktor, preocupado al oírlo gritar, y el pequeño zorro entre sus brazos forcejeó, hincando sus colmillitos en una de sus manos, logrando que lo soltara y alertando a la hembra, quien lo tomó como una nueva amenaza y se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras para darle un fuerte arañazo.

Los lentes de Yuuri salieron volando a raíz del inesperado ataque y no bien los recuperó, vio la mochila con sus cosas abierta en el suelo y lo que era peor…

-¡Deja eso!-ordenó al zorrito, y su madre se interpuso entre él y su cachorro, dirigiéndole un bufido amenazante que lo paralizó.

La hembra pareció considerar que el peligro estaba contenido y de inmediato cargó a su cría por la piel de su cuello, desapareciendo tan rápidamente como llegó por los mismos arbustos de los que había salido. Yuuri permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos, inseguro de cuál debía de ser su prioridad: reacomodar sus cosas, ocuparse de atender las heridas que la hembra le ocasionó… o recriminarle al responsable del desafortunado suceso.

-¡Por eso te dije que lo dejaras ir!-reprendió, decantándose por la última opción para darle rienda suelta a su frustración y enojo- ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? ¡Por tu culpa ahora…!

El alterado joven guardó silencio al notar el estado del otro chico, quien igualmente tenía el cabello desordenado, estaba cubierto de polvo, arañazos, mordidas… y con algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados, los cuales mostraban parte del característico contorno de una carta en su pecho. Yuuri se percató de que Viktor no le quitaba la vista de encima y al seguir la dirección de su mirada, cayó en cuenta que tenía parte de la camisa rasgada, dejando el borde de su carta al descubierto.

Yuuri dejó escapar un gritito y se apresuró a cubrirse, siendo imitado por Viktor, quien torpemente se abrochó la camisa.

-¿La viste?-cuestionó Viktor con una prudencia y seriedad que Yuuri no creía el de cabellos plateados fuera capaz de tener.

-No… ¿y tú?-inquirió a su vez, con la ansiedad y angustia reemplazando a su molestia anterior.

-No, te juro que no vi nada.

Ambos callaron, aguardando un par de segundos para después suspirar aliviados. Medio sobrepuesto por comprobar que su secreto seguía salvo, Yuuri se enfocó en recolectar sus pertenencias, las cuales yacían regadas por el suelo, mientras realizaba un rápido inventario en su mente para asegurarse de tener todo.

-Lo lamento mucho.

Se detuvo a medio camino de estirar la mano para recoger la comida que le quedaba y a cambio observar a Viktor con atención. El sol estaba por ocultarse, pero aún quedaba suficiente luz como para poder apreciar su expresión arrepentida.

-Debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que dejara al zorro.

-¡Ah, no!-intervino Yuuri, negando enérgicamente y aunque tenía derecho a estar enfadado, de pronto se sentía culpable por ver a Viktor tan decaído-Es decir… tenías las mejores intenciones. Bajo otras circunstancias, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-admitió sonrojándose.

Ambos trataron de tomar una manzana del suelo al mismo tiempo y sus manos se rozaron. Yuuri se apartó a toda prisa, seguro de que su rostro, completamente rojo, resplandecía como un faro carmesí en medio de la suave penumbra. Si bien su vergüenza cedió de golpe al notar la mueca de incomodidad de Viktor y la forma en que se sujetaba la mano.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-El pequeño me mordió para que lo soltara-explicó, reponiéndose-Pero, ¿y tú?-Yuuri parpadeó, confundido-Esas se ven muy dolorosas-indicó las marcas de garras en su pecho.

-Se ven peor de cómo se sienten. Tan sólo arden un poco-puntualizó, terminando de guardar sus cosas, experimentando un escalofrío ante una brisa de aire helado que sopló en ese instante-Vamos, el pueblo no está muy lejos. Ppodemos llegar a la posada antes que se haga muy tarde.

-Prometo que te compensaré las molestias-dijo Viktor, dedicándole una sonrisa que provocó que el corazón de Yuuri acelerara sus latidos.

¿Cómo podía alguien, cubierto de polvo y magulladuras y usando ropas tan simples, seguir viéndose tan bien? Y también, ¿cómo podía sonreírle así a alguien que acababa de conocer?

" _Definitivamente tiene que ser un rey"_ se planteó Yuuri desde sus pensamientos, llevándose una mano inconscientemente al lado izquierdo del pecho, donde se encontraba su carta en blanco.

* * *

Y en efecto, ocurrió justo como Yuuri predijo.

Al llegar a la posada, corroboró que su temor se había vuelto realidad. Las habitaciones estaban agotadas.

-Debieron llegar más temprano-lo reprendió la posadera, una mujer robusta que los miraba con desaprobación por lo desaliñados que lucían. A sus espaldas, una chica pecosa se paraba de puntillas para verlos mejor, evidenciando su curiosidad-Así que largo, no acepto a mendigos.

-¡Um! ¡Po… por favor!- pidió Yuuri, armándose de valor y dando un paso al frente, sujetando el saquito con monedas que Minako le hubiera dado-Cualquier habitación está bien, no tiene que ser grande o lujosa. Únicamente para que podamos pasar la noche, nos iremos a primera hora de la mañana y claro que le pagaré.

Ella soltó una carcajada despectiva.

-¿Qué estás sordo?-ladra la mujer y Yuuri se encoge sobre sí mismo, intimidado-¡Dije, largo! Y si no se marchan en éste mismo segundo, los echaré yo misma a patadas.

-Ven, Yuuri-lo llamó Viktor, colocándole una mano en el hombro-Lo más conveniente será obedecer. No queremos problemas-informó a la mujer y en un acto inesperado, hizo una formal reverencia que dejó perplejos a los presentes-Con su permiso, madame…

Y justo se dio la vuelta para retirarse, cuando cayó de rodillas. Yuuri apenas divisó a la jovencita de pecas cubrirse la boca con las manos, alarmada, y a la mujer arqueando las cejas, antes de ayudar a Viktor a levantarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sé, de pronto me sentí muy cansado y…-no pudo terminar de hablar, volviendo a desplomarse, con los ojos cerrados y quedando convenientemente recargado en Yuuri, cuyas mejillas se pintaron de rojo por enésima ocasión.

-¡Madre! Por favor, no podemos dejarlos así…-suplicó la joven, señalándolos-Están heridos y agotados. ¿Y si algo les pasa?

-No es nuestro problema-sentenció la mujer, cruzándose de brazos, ignorándolos a propósito.

-¡Dijeron que pagarían!-argumentó su hija, no dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-¡Chiquilla tonta en insolente! ¿Es esa forma de hablarle a tu madre?-la hija no dijo nada, y aunque su expresión delataba su miedo, se mantuvo firme-¡Está bien!-gritó la mujer, accediendo de mala gana-Pero si llega a haber un problema… ¡Tú tomarás la responsabilidad!

Yuuri abría la boca para interceder a favor de la chica, no queriendo crearle una carga innecesaria, y Viktor reaccionó, jalando de su manga para llamar su atención, haciéndole un discreto guiño y llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

-Síganme, por favor-les dijo la chica pecosa, mientras Viktor retomaba su acto y se levantaba tambaleante, siempre apoyándose en Yuuri.

La joven los condujo al exterior de la posada, específicamente, al establo, que por suerte se encontraba vacío.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero mi madre no mintió cuando dijo que no teníamos habitaciones disponibles-se excusó, apenada.

-Es más que suficiente, muchas gracias-asintió Yuuri y Viktor se dejó caer alegremente en un montón de paja, olvidándose de que debía ser un chico debilitado al borde de la inconsciencia. Por suerte su anfitriona no lo notó- Soy Yuuri, y él es Viktor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah… Katrina, pero pueden llamarme Kitty-respondió, sonrojándose- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, les traje esto-le entregó una canasta a Yuuri con víveres: pan y un poco de sopa, además de unas vendas y un botecito de ungüento-Fue lo único que pude sacar sin que mi madre lo notara.

-¡Descuida!-reiteró Yuuri, sintiendo que se estaba aprovechando de ella, en tanto que Viktor se acercó, atraído por el delicioso aroma de la comida-¿De verdad está bien? No quisiera que tu madre se enoje contigo por nuestra causa.

-Sí, no se preocupen. Mi madre es más amable de lo que parece. A veces es dura y crítica, pero… no es culpa suya-suspiró, lamentándose-Su carta la hizo así.

-¿Asumo que no está muy conforme con su destino?-intuyó Viktor, y Yuuri le propinó un poco discreto codazo.

-No. Ella y mi padre se casaron muy jóvenes, cuando recién obtuvieron sus cartas y mucho antes de que recibieran El Llamado. Yo tenía poco más de un año cuando pasó. Para ella, su destino fue quedarse a trabajar aquí, para mi padre… fue enlistarse en el ejército. Él prometió que regresaría con nosotras, y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, no estaba solo.

Y trazó un símbolo en el aire con sus dedos que Yuuri reconoció al instante.

-Un lazo rojo.

-La carta de mi madre no tenía uno, la de mi padre sí-prosiguió ella-Él encontró a su otra mitad en una compañera del ejército. En cierta forma, aún amaba a mi madre, claro que no de la forma que ella deseaba-esbozó una triste sonrisa-A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no ha logrado superarlo.

Una ola de empatía invadió a Yuuri no sólo por Kitty, sino también por su madre, esa seca y fría mujer. Pudo visualizarla como una joven ilusionada y enamorada, esperando fielmente a su marido, extrañándolo, rezando para que pudieran estar juntos… tan sólo para que el destino se interpusiera. En cierta forma, era lo que le esperaba por su carta en blanco. A pesar del lazo rojo que sus padres eligieron con cariño en su diseño, la realidad era otra, siendo que Yuuri carecía una pareja destinada. Por supuesto que podría entablar alguna relación, pero si la otra persona poseía un alma gemela, tarde o temprano debería abandonarlo para estar con su verdadera otra mitad. Sin mencionar que Yuuri no se veía capaz de compartir su inusual situación con alguien más, y que desconocía los efectos que su carta en blanco pudiera tener en el destino de otros.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Yuuri-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-No odio a mi padre, si es lo que quieres saber-contestó Kitty-Mi madre le prohíbe que me contacte, pero de todas formas nos escribimos con regularidad-confesó en un murmullo, como si temiera que su madre la escuchara-Y su pareja tampoco es una mala persona, de hecho, estoy segura que se siente culpable. Por mi parte, sé que hay cosas imposibles de cambiar. Aún así, espero que todos nosotros, y en especial mi madre, podamos ser felices algún día.

Kitty dio por terminada la plática, deseándoles buenas noches y pidiéndoles una vez más que disculparan la actitud de su madre. Yuuri continuó reflexionando, luchando por dejar de lado el familiar sentimiento de que estaba destinado a no pertenecer a ningún sitio… ni a nadie. La idea le provocó una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Tienes que probar esta sopa!

Se sobresaltó y casi se echa encima el plato que Viktor le colocó en frente.

-Está deliciosa, ¿no lo crees?

-Ah… pues, sí…-balbuceó, tras tomarse el tiempo suficiente para saborearla, percatándose de lo hambriento que estaba.

-El ungüento también es muy eficaz, acabo de aplicarlo y los rasguños y las mordidas dejaron de dolerme-agregó, tomando el botecito- Si quieres, puedo tratar tus heridas cuando termines de comer.

-¡N-no hace falta!-exclamó, casi ahogándose con la sopa y manoteando para darle énfasis a sus palabras-Puedo hacerme cargo yo mismo, de verdad.

Viktor permaneció en silencio por unos instantes y después rompió a reír, sorprendiendolo.

-Honestamente, me estabas preocupando. Durante todo el relato de la chica estuviste muy serio, casi pensé ibas a llorar y eso hubiera sido muy malo porque jamás sé qué hacer cuando alguien llora-confesó, encogiéndose de hombros- Así que decidí evitar que llegáramos a ese punto.

-Espera… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-lo increpó, un tanto perplejo.

-Porque eres muy fácil de leer.

-Pero si recién nos conocemos.

Viktor sonrió con suficiencia.

-Creo que te lo dije. Soy instructor de esgrima, así que tengo que estar pendiente de mis alumnos, si alguno no rinde en el entrenamiento por su estado de ánimo o si otro está lastimado y trata de disimularlo. Y apliqué lo mismo con esa chica, Kitty. Desde que llegamos se mostró muy curiosa y hasta preocupada, así supe que si queríamos hospedaje, tenía que convencerla a ella.

Yuuri lo contempló con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, intentando comprender como ese chico distraído que le hablaba a las flores y a los pajaritos… y que encontró desnudo en un lago, de pronto se mostraba tan maduro y capaz. Sospechaba que había mucho más en Viktor de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

-Y por cierto, quería preguntarte…-le arrojó el ungüento, que Yuuri atrapó al vuelo-¿Qué motivos te llevan a Petersburg?

-Bueno, yo…-se evadió unos instantes, entreteniéndose en abrir el botecito y aplicarlo sobre sus heridas, experimentando un alivio inmediato-Es que, es una larga historia…

Y una que no estaba seguro de compartir, porque irremediablemente el tema se centraría en su carta, que si bien estaba disfrazada bajo la pintura de su madre, no quería arriesgarse. Viktor no pensaba igual.

-Tenemos toda la noche-hizo notar en tono alegre, acomodándose frente a él, apoyando los codos en la paja y el rostro en las manos. Yuuri traga grueso.

-¿Conoces la Academia Hystoria?

-¡Claro! ¿Hay alguien que no?-lo interrumpe- ¿Vas a trabajar ahí?

-Algo así…-balbucea, demasiado nervioso y consciente de sus palabras-Más bien… voy a estudiar ahí.

-¿Qué?-Viktor se incorporó de pronto sin ocultar su asombro y Yuuri dudó si debía ofenderse-¿Eres un estudiante?-Yuuri asintió con timidez- En verdad, te ves un poco mayor para comenzar a estudiar… pero no importa. ¡Esto definitivamente es obra del destino! ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? ¿En qué te destacas? ¿Quién te reclutó?

-¿Reclutarme?

-¡Sí, Sí! Es imposible entrar sin invitación y los reclutadores son los únicos que pueden entregarlas. Debes impresionarlos de alguna forma si acaso esperas recibir una.

La confianza de Yuuri se resquebrajó más, si acaso era posible. Volvió a pensar que no merecía ir a Hystoria, que era un bicho raro y que si lo aceptaron, fue por influencia de Minako.

-¿Podemos seguir hablando por la mañana?-pidió Yuuri, bostezando de forma exagerada-Pasaron demasiadas cosas hoy y yo… estoy muy cansado. ¡Buenas noches!

Tras lo cual se recostó entre la paja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dándole la espalda a Viktor, quien por suerte no indagó más al respecto, aun si su curiosidad por Yuuri se vio magnificada notablemente.

* * *

A la medianoche, un coro de voces ansiosas y otros ruidos provenientes del exterior despertaron a Yuuri. Sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie de un salto, alertando a Viktor con sus movimientos tan bruscos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el de cabellos plateados entre bostezos.

-Creo que hay problemas.

Y eso bastó para que Viktor se espabilara y ambos salieran del establo a toda prisa, percatándose aterrados del caos a su alrededor. Una fila de hombres y mujeres acarreaban baldes con agua, en un vano esfuerzo por apagar la posada en llamas. Más retirados, se encontraban algunos espectadores y otras personas que decidieron ser más útiles y atendían a los heridos, los que afortunadamente no eran muchos ni poseían daños severos.

Un hombre les hizo el favor de ponerlos al tanto: todo fue a raíz de una ráfaga de viento que al filtrarse por la ventana de una de las habitaciones, derrumbó una lámpara de aceite. Quienes se alojaban ahí reaccionaron oportunamente y escaparon, alertando a los demás en el proceso. Gracias al viento y al combustible de la lámpara, el fuego se propagó con rapidez y pronto todo el sitio fue envuelto en un mar de llamas.

-¿Entonces no queda nadie dentro?-preguntó Viktor y antes que nadie pudiera responderles, un alarido de terror los puso bajo aviso.

Yuuri divisó a un grupo de hombres conteniendo a una mujer, a la madre de Kitty, quien gritaba y forcejeaba para abrirse paso, llamando insistentemente a su hija, brindándole la información necesaria para atar los cabos sueltos y llegar a una terrible conclusión.

-¡Kitty!

El grito de dolor de la mujer le hizo reaccionar y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Dónde está su hija? ¿Dónde está Kitty?

-¡Todavía adentro!-explicó, sollozando-Nuestro cuarto está en la planta baja, pero estaba muy enojada con ella por llevarme la contraria y yo… yo… ¡La encerré en el ático!

Instintivamente, Yuuri elevó la vista al punto más alto de la posada. La ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que el aire no podía fluir al interior, haciendo probable que la chica se asfixiara con el humo, además que el fuego debía bloquear su vía de escape. Decidido, tomó un balde de agua y se lo echó encima sin dudar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-lo increpó Viktor, sujetándolo por la muñeca- ¡No puedes! Es demasiado peligroso, déjame que yo…

-¡No hay tiempo!-lo interrumpió, zafándose con brusquedad y arrojándole sus lentes, echando a correr a la posada sin atender a los llamados del otro, con una sola idea fija en su mente.

Al no estar familiarizado con el interior del lugar y debido al humo, Yuuri avanza vacilante pero sin miedo, sin dejarse intimidar por el fuego, la lluvia de brazas, o la madera encendida que cruje, amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier segundo. Yuuri tose y opta por subirse la camisa para taparse la nariz y la boca, mientras sube corriendo por las escaleras, estando a punto de tropezar un par de veces en medio de su carrera.

Por primera vez, Yuuri se siente feliz de tener una carta en blanco, ya que si por ejemplo le hubiera tocado una carta rota, tal vez lo habría pensando dos veces para entrar, temeroso de que su destino trágico tuviera que ver con el fuego. Ahora, por el lado amable, al no tener un destino, aquello podía significar que no necesariamente moriría en el incendio y que tendría éxito en su misión.

La garganta y los pulmones comienzan a arderle cuando al fin llega al ático, abriendo la puerta con un par de patadas. El humo le dificulta ver y a duras penas puede distinguir a la chica inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Kitty!-le grita, a pesar de que ella no puede responderle y se apresura a tomarla entre sus brazos, suspirando aliviado al verificar que sigue respirando y no tiene quemaduras muy severas.

Como puede, maniobra para sostenerla e intentar abrir la ventana, considerando que aunque insegura, es una salida rápida. Sin embargo, se ve obligado a abandonar esa idea cuando una viga del techo cruje y una madera cae, consiguiendo evitarla por unos pocos centímetros.

" _Tendremos que hacer el camino largo"_ se plantea Yuuri sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ya para ese punto, comprende que salir les será muy difícil si no imposible. Yuuri jadea pesadamente y siente un intenso mareo, lo que cree es la respuesta de su cuerpo ante la falta de aire. Peor, ya le es extremadamente complicado ver por donde pisa, y una madera en llamas le roza una pierna, arrancándole un grito de dolor al que sigue un violento ataque de tos. Incapaz de continuar, al límite de sus fuerzas, cae de rodillas.

" _Está bien, pude no haber tenido un destino, pero… morir tratando de salvar a alguien más… es una muerte digna…"_

A su mente vienen imágenes de su familia, de Minako, Yuuko… y de pronto recuerda que dejó olvidado el amuleto de su amiga junto con el resto de sus cosas en el establo. Se arrepiente de no llevarlo consigo.

Otro de los soportes del techo se consume por las llamas y parte de éste se precipita sobre ellos. Yuuri cubre a la chica con su cuerpo y cierra los ojos, resignado…

-¡Yuuri!

Nada pasa.

Lo que lo devuelve a la realidad y le hace abrir los ojos, no es la voz de Viktor, sino el frío. Incluso considera que su cuerpo, demasiado maltrecho y alterado, este equivocado en su percepción, confundiendo el calor con el frío.

-¡Yuuri!-insiste Viktor, visiblemente aliviado en cuanto Yuuri reacciona-Sigues vivo, me alegro.

Yuuri inhala abruptamente, reponiendo el aire perdido, más alerta de sus alrededores. El fuego persiste, pero ya no respira humo ni siente el calor abrazador. Retrocede y choca contra algo firme y helado.

-Viktor… Pero qué…

El aludido le dedica una enigmática sonrisa. Viktor tiene las manos extendidas con las palmas apuntando al frente y Yuuri divisa que de ellas mana una especie de luz azul, la cual los ha envuelto por completo y ha formado un perfecto capullo de hielo.

* * *

Confesión: iba a dejar la parte del incendio para el próximo capítulo, pero como me preocupaba estarme yendo lento con la historia, pues ¡sorpresa! ¿Creo que puede considerarse como un cliffhanger? Sobre todo si aviso que la próxima actualización será hasta la segunda semana de marzo, el motivo porque tengo un pendientillo en la escuela que requiere mi atención, también por eso decidí hacer el capítulo más largo de lo planeado. ¿No les molesta, verdad?

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Yuuri cayó de rodillas no bien abandonó el incendio, todavía sintiéndose sofocado y aturdido, sujetando el cuerpo de una Kitty inconsciente. Vagamente registró los gritos de asombro y aclamaciones por el milagroso rescate, permitiendo dócilmente que un hombre con el rostro repleto de pecas tomara a Kitty, todavía inconsciente, para que puedan revisarla.. No fue sino hasta que Viktor, a quien prácticamente acababa de conocer y que sin embargo igualmente entró a ayudarlo en aquel infierno de fuego y calor con sus poderes de hielo, lo sacudió levemente por el hombro para devolverlo a la realidad.

Yuuri abre la boca y el otro se le anticipa, negando con la cabeza y llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Así, Viktor se las ingenia para evadir las preguntas de Yuuri, quien nota que cuando se acercan a agradecerle o expresar su admiración por su valentía, invariablemente desvía la atención de su persona y jamás comenta sobre sus poderes.

-El verdadero héroe es Yuuri-insiste, rechazando terminantemente el llevarse algún mérito, pese a que sin él tanto Yuuri como Kitty habrían muerto-Fue porque actuó tan rápido que pudimos intervenir de manera oportuna.

A Yuuri le desconcierta que minimice su participación. Tenía la impresión de que Viktor era el tipo de persona que no le temía a llamar la atención. Si ya antes demostró su insistencia a hacer el bien en situaciones tan insignificantes como liberar mariposas de telarañas o arrancar maleza de las flores… ¿por qué ser tan esquivo, ahora que podría obtener crédito por su buena acción? ¿Y por qué ocultar su don? Ver a magos o a personas con habilidades especiales era una situación común, y para eso podía remitirse a Yuuko y su familia, que eran muy queridos y apreciados en Hasetsu.

" _Así que, en realidad era un mago…"_ se plantea, asimilando su descubrimiento " _O tal vez, si es un hada"._

Lo trasladaron a él y a Kitty, los heridos más graves, a la clínica del pueblo. Un sencillo edificio de un solo piso atendido por un único médico. Lo examinaron, determinando que a pesar de todo, su herida no era tan severa y sanaría en un par de días; lo trataron y dejaron reposar en uno de los cuartos destinados para los pacientes. Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro y se removió inquieto en la cama, intentando no mover su pierna lastimada, que seguía molestándole aún con el medicamento. Por el lado amable, pudo irle mucho peor, sin embargo, no cambiaba el que su viaje se vería interrumpido. ¿Debería escribir a su familia para avisarles lo sucedido, o sólo les daría preocupaciones innecesarias? ¿Y qué dirían en Hystoria si se retrasaba? Las invitaciones no tenían una fecha de caducidad… ¿o sí? ¿Y Viktor? Se suponía que viajarían juntos hasta Petersburg, pero en verdad, Yuuri desconocía si éste tenía alguna urgencia por llegar a su destino y si ese era el caso, tan sólo lo retrasaría. Salvo por que iban a la misma ciudad, no los unía nada.

" _Me imagino que querrá seguir por su cuenta, y no dejar que yo lo retenga"_ admitió y por alguna razón, la perspectiva lo entristeció un poco.

-¿No tendrías que estar descansando?

Se volvió para ver a Viktor recargado contra el marco de la puerta en actitud despreocupada.

-Supongo que sigo demasiado impresionado como para dormir-contestó, hundiéndose entre las suaves y mullidas almohadas- ¿Tú estás bien?

El de cabellos plateados asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa y avanzó a paso lento hacia él, ocupando la silla al lado de la cama, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Entrar al fuego así sin más… pudiste haber muerto.

-Bueno, de eso no estoy tan seguro…-repuso, llevándose una mano al pecho, a su carta.

-Sabes que el no tener una carta rota, no te libra de la posibilidad de ser víctima de accidentes. Sí, tal vez no mueras, pero pudiste terminar gravemente lesionado-rebatió en tono serio y Yuuri se mordió la lengua, percatándose de que acababa de revelar algo de su carta sin querer- Apenas habías hablado con esa chica, y sin embargo no vacilaste en arriesgar tu vida por ella.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo.

-No, yo…-se pasó una mano por el cabello y frunció el ceño, incómodo-Tú eres una buena persona, Yuuri, y muy valiente. En realidad, si también entré fue porque sabía que nada me pasaría, por mi…-alzó las manos y se contempló las palmas.

-¿Te refieres a… lo que hiciste con el hielo?-cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, ocasionando que Viktor se sobresaltara y se arrepintió de preguntar-Lo… lo siento mucho. Probablemente no es de mi incumbencia, pero… estoy un poco familiarizado con el tema de la magia, así que no tienes que…

-Tienes razón, no es tu incumbencia.

Yuuri calló de golpe, sorprendido por el tono cortante y la expresión de Viktor. ¿En dónde había quedado el joven amable que quería buscar a la madre de una cría de zorro? ¿Y el chico astuto y perspicaz con quien convivió antes que el incendio estallara? En su lugar, se encontraba una persona seria y fría. En verdad, ¿quién era realmente Viktor Nikiforov?

Mientras tanto, el aludido pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras, saliendo lentamente de su ensimismamiento para precipitarse sobre Yuuri.

-Perdóname, por favor. ¿En qué estaba pensando?-se recriminó, alarmado-Estás herido, recuperándote… no está bien que te trate así.

-¡Ah, no!-exclama Yuuri, recordando que algo similar pasó cuando recién se conocieron, después de que Viktor criticara la ropa que le dio, en ésta ocasión sintiendo que el enojo del de ojos azules estaba justificado- E-es decir… no conozco tus circunstancias. Sólo hablé por hablar. Además, si estoy aquí es por ti. Tú también te arriesgaste, te debo mi vida.

El comentario apaciguó a Viktor, aunque se mantuvo en silencio, como evaluando la situación.

-Esto no es magia-musitó, sin dejar del todo su reticencia- Es una habilidad innata.

Yuuri escarbó en su memoria hasta que dio con la información que requería. A diferencia de la magia, en la que distintos hechizos y conjuros tenían diferentes efectos, las habilidades innatas eran dones que conferían a sus portadores de una única destreza. Extraordinaria fuerza física, controlar el fuego o algún otro elemento, telepatía o hasta el poder convertirse en algún animal en específico… eran talentos con los que una persona nacía y que podría aprender a controlar, pero nunca avanzaría más allá de eso.

Viktor se limitó a mirarlo, expectante y Yuuri le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para demostrar que comprendía sin inquirir al respecto, pese a que seguía lleno de curiosidad. Las habilidades innatas eran tan comunes como la magia. ¿Por qué Viktor se empeñaba en ocultar la suya? Y si se basaba en la manera en que se desenvolvió en medio del fuego, era evidente que podía manejarla la perfección, así que podía descartar que fuera vergüenza por no saber controlarla.

-Me imagino que quieres una explicación. ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? Puedo manejarlo, por lo que puedes adivinar que no es debido a la pena por no utilizarla bien. Y no soy telépata-agregó, con una sonrisita burlona-Si supe lo que pensabas, es por lo que eres muy fácil de leer-se permitió soltar una corta risa, ante el rubor de Yuuri, que dejó en evidencia que estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo, la actitud despreocupada del de ojos azules se transformó en segundos-Mi maestro me dijo, que si le salvas la vida a alguien, te vuelves responsable de su seguridad. Así que, si estás de acuerdo, te acompañaré y me aseguraré de que llegues hasta Petersburg sin problemas.

Yuuri tan sólo atinó a contemplarlo desconcertado y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, por alguna misteriosa razón.

-¡Pero! –agregó, acercándose peligrosamente a Yuuri, quien una vez más, sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro- Alguien también me dijo, que al auxiliar a una persona, entonces él o ella quedan en deuda contigo.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración, incapaz de fijarse en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos azules de Viktor, consiguiendo identificar tres tonos distintos en ellos; y emitió un ruido ahogado que le arrancó otra sonrisa ladina al de cabellos plateados, aprovechando para tomarlo por la barbilla.

-Y ya sé qué quiero de ti…

En teoría, Yuuri tendría que haberse asustado, gritado o haberlo apartado, y sin embargo lo único en su mente, era lo atractivo que le pareció Viktor desde su encuentro en el lago, que su piel se le antojaba tan suave y que si extendía la mano, podría tocarla al fin…

-Quiero que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto. Mantén en secreto mi habilidad innata.

La ensoñación terminó. Viktor lo soltó, pero mantuvo su cercanía. A pesar de su tono y semblante compuestos, Yuuri percibió una clara advertencia y también… ¿miedo? Por un instante, pudo admirar otro lado de Viktor, uno que era frágil, como hecho de cristal y a punto de desmoronarse.

-Tengo mis razones. No es algo con lo que me sienta cómodo. No puedo explicarte, pero…

-Está bien.

Viktor se interrumpe y lo observa boquiabierto, seguramente no se esperaba que accediera tan fácil y mucho menos sin ofrecerle una justificación.

-En serio, lo prometo-asintió Yuuri, mirándolo fijamente-Entiendo que dudes, porque apenas nos conocemos. Aún así… te doy mi palabra. Guardaré tu secreto y no te pediré nada a cambio.

Sería muy hipócrita de su parte no hacerlo, considerando que él tenía uno propio que igualmente deseaba ocultar a toda costa. Eso era algo con lo que se relacionaba perfectamente.

Justo en el instante en que la expresión de Viktor se suavizaba y parecía querer comentar al respecto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a una mujer que Yuuri demoró en reconocer, dado que no los miraba con desprecio ni fruncía el ceño.

-Disculpen… -habló ella, su volumen ligeramente más alto que un susurro-Yo… quería ver cómo estaban. Y… darles las gracias.

Se trataba de la madre de Kitty. Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, para dejarle en claro que no le guardaba ningún rencor. Lástima que Viktor no necesariamente opinaba lo mismo.

-Espero que esté al tanto que la tragedia pudo haberse evitado. Si no se hubiera molestado con su hija al punto de dejarla encerrada…

-¡Viktor!-gritó Yuuri, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. La mujer por otro lado, lucía como si acabaran de darle un fuerte puñetazo.

-Es la verdad-prosigue, cruzándose de brazos- Ella no se merecía que la tratara de una forma tan cruel. Ni siquiera cometió una falta. Únicamente deseaba ayudar a dos viajeros cansados.

-Viktor…-siseó Yuuri.

-Y sabe que tengo razón-retomó, enfocándose en la mujer, que estaba muy pálida- Kitty nos contó su historia familiar. Y lo siento, pero no puedo tenerle lástima. No todos tienen el destino que quisieran o que creen merecer, y no por ello andan por la vida desquitándose con los que los rodean. Si usted no es feliz, es su culpa. No haga que su hija pague por su resentimiento.

-¡Viktor, basta!-insistió Yuuri, tirando de la manga de su camisa para llamar su atención- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No puedes hablarle así! ¡Su hija estuvo a punto de morir!

-Y tú junto con ella. Toda acción tiene una consecuencia, eso lo sé muy bien. No es justo que…

Un sollozo, más bien un berrido, lo interrumpió. Ambos se volvieron para contemplar a la mujer presa de una crisis de llanto. Viktor se tensa y se pega más a Yuuri, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama, como si la mujer fuera una serpiente y buscara que el cabellos obscuros lo defendiera.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Que… "toda acción tiene una consecuencia"?

-¡No creí que fuera a llorar! Pensé que se enojaría y me reclamaría por impertinente, y entonces yo…-otro sonido, mezcla de grito y sollozo lo hace callar- Por favor, haz algo. Nunca sé qué hacer cuando alguien llora.

Yuuri suspira resignado y le indica con un ademán que la ayude a acercarse. Viktor obedece, permaneciendo a una prudente distancia cuando la mujer se sienta al lado de Yuuri.

-En verdad, Viktor puede ser un poco tosco para decir las cosas…-el aludido contempla un punto al azar en la habitación, evadiéndose-Pero le garantizo que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-Él… él tiene razón…-se cubre el rostro con las manos, abrumada- Es cierto, no me agrada mi destino y por eso soy así. Por eso casi pierdo a mi niña, a mi Kitty…-Viktor mira a Yuuri con insistencia, como diciéndole que haga algo y éste niega con la cabeza, decidiendo que es mejor dejarla que se desahogue- No puedo recordar la última vez que le pregunté cómo estaba o que la abracé. Cumplió catorce años hace un mes y ni siquiera le pregunté si obtuvo su carta. En lugar de eso, le reclamé por aceptar el regalo que le dieron su padre y esa maldita mujer. Por eso nunca me cuenta nada. Seguro… seguro que ahora debe odiarme.

Yuuri lo considera por unos instantes, para después armarse de valor y tomar su mano, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a Viktor, quien se limita a observar sin intervenir.

-Tan sólo he hablado con su hija una vez, pero me consta que es una chica noble y compasiva-le dice Yuuri en tono suave-Lo único que Kitty quiere, es que toda su familia sea feliz.

-No sé cómo ser feliz- le confió, comenzando a calmarse-No con un corazón roto, no cuando el amor me ha sido negado por culpa del destino.

-La presencia de un lazo rojo en una carta, no determina la cantidad de amor que recibe una persona-expresó Yuuri, visualizando a su familia- En muchas ocasiones, quizás no sea lo que esperamos, pero no por ello es algo malo…

Aún con la incertidumbre de su propio futuro, o más bien, gracias a eso, era más consciente que nunca del amor a su alrededor. Personas que no lo juzgaron o lo apartaron, sino que lo aceptaron e impulsaron a avanzar. Pudiera ser que en la realidad no tuviera una pareja destinada, o que debiera alejarse definitivamente de sus seres queridos si resultaba que podía afectarlos negativamente, pero para siempre guardaría su cariño y afecto en su corazón.

-Ha estado tan enfocada en lo que piensa le hace falta, que ha olvidado lo que sí tiene. Y eso es el amor de su hija. Hágalo por ella, y también por usted, no deje que su carta le diga si debe ser feliz o no.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Yuuri… y lo abrazó. El joven dejó escapar una corta exclamación ante la inesperada acción, pero pronto se repuso. Viktor dio señales de aproximarse y Yuuri le detuvo, negando con la cabeza; comprendiendo que esa mujer finalmente estaba dando rienda suelta a años de dolor y amargura que había cargado en su interior, de modo que le permitió desahogarse, planteándose la esperanza de que pudiera hacer una diferencia en la historia de Kitty y su familia.

* * *

Yuuri requirió de un reposo de una semana antes que el médico lo autorizara para continuar su viaje. Durante su convalecencia, fue atendido con gran esmero por Kitty, quien tuvo una recuperación más rápida; su madre, quien se esforzaba por sobreponerse a su mal humor acostumbrado; y Viktor, éste último su autodenominado "enfermero personal".

-¡Te traje la cena! Es estofado con verduras, cómelo todo para que tu cuerpo sane más aprisa.

-Sólo… aclárame una cosa, no lo preparaste tú, ¿o sí?-preguntó, ya habiendo comprobado que el de cabellos plateados no tenía ninguna habilidad culinaria.

-¡Qué cruel eres, Yuuri!-reclamó con un puchero, aunque la diversión por la broma pudo más y ambos echaron a reír.

Yuuri estaba entre maravillado y confundido a causa de Viktor. Hacer amigos no le resultaba sencillo y si bien le parecía muy pronto atreverse a considerarlo como tal, ciertamente era muy fácil convivir con él. El de ojos azules bordeaba fácilmente sus defensas y a pesar de su reticencia y timidez naturales, se las arreglaba para arrancarle información sobre su vida y sus conocidos, lo que aterraba a Yuuri, puesto que le preocupaba que averiguara más detalles de su carta.

-Así que, esa chica, Yuuko… ¿es tu novia?

Para bien o para mal, Viktor estaba más interesado en otros detalles, y Yuuri casi se ahoga con el estofado.

-Supongo que eso es un no.

-Yuuko es sólo una amiga-repuso lenta y pausadamente, para que no quedara alguna duda.

-Ajá…-se burló Viktor, permitiéndole a Yuuri tomar unos cuantos bocados.

Fueron interrumpidos por una serie de débiles golpes en la puerta. Yuuri adivinó de quién se trataba y se apresuró a decirle que entrara. Viktor esbozó una sonrisa.

-Venía a ver si necesitaban alguna otra cosa-informó Kitty, siempre manteniendo su atención en Yuuri-Y también… te escuché hablar con el doctor. ¿Es cierto que te marchas mañana?

-Ah… sí. Viktor y yo debemos continuar nuestro viaje juntos… e-es decir, porque vamos hacia donde mismo, así que…-balbuceó, avergonzándose por un motivo que le fue desconocido.

-Descuida, el doctor nos dará medicina para Yuuri. Y yo me encargaré de velar por su bienestar-agregó, prácticamente ronroneando, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-Lo juro por mi honor.

-¿Qué pasó con no atentar contra la virtud de doncellas inocentes?-le recordó Yuuri, sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho por la repentina intromisión a su espacio personal.

-Tú eres quien malinterpreta una noble muestra de afecto-se defendió Viktor, evidentemente divertido- A ella no le parece mal –indicó a Kitty con un movimiento de cabeza, la cual los contemplaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que acentuaba su pecas, y con su boca formando una "o" perfecta- Pero sí, es mejor que partamos lo antes posible. Conozco a un par de sanadores mágicos muy capaces en Petersburg y si hace falta, puedo encargarme de que te ayuden.

Ahí estaba otra vez, pasando de bromear y comportarse de manera despreocupada, a tomar una actitud seria y responsable.

" _Definitivamente tiene que ser un Rey"_ insistió Yuuri, desde sus pensamientos _"Cuando quiere, puede ser tan maduro y formal…"_ no pudo evitar observar a Viktor charlar alegremente con Kitty _"Apuesto a que su carta tiene un lazo rojo…"_

Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al pecho y su semblante se ensombreció. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraído hacia alguien con quien había convivido durante poco más de una semana? No era lógico en lo absoluto.

" _Al final es sólo eso, atracción. Cuando estemos en Petersburg, cada quien seguirá su propio camino y entonces terminará."_

Siendo sincero, esa perspectiva no le resultaba muy alentadora.

A la mañana siguiente, a Yuuri le sorprendió que no sólo Kitty y su madre estuvieran para despedirlo, también el resto de los huéspedes de la posada y otros de los habitantes del pueblo que presenciaron el incendio.

-¿Qué esperabas? Eres un héroe-le hizo notar Viktor, obligándolo a ponerse al frente cuando Yuuri intentó ocultarse tras él.

-Quisiera que pudieran quedarse más tiempo-expresó Kitty, dirigiéndose específicamente a Yuuri- Y si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, de ser posible… ¿nos visitarías de nuevo?-pidió, entregándole una cesta con provisiones para el viaje.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-asintió Yuuri, esbozando una sonrisa-Tengo algo para ti y para tu madre…-extrajo de su bolsillo el saquito de monedas y se lo dio sin dudar- La posada necesitará de reparaciones, espero que esto les sea útil.

-¡Oh! ¡Es demasiado!-exclamó la chica, sosteniendo el saquito-No podemos aceptarlo.

-Kitty…-la previno su madre, aunque se apresuró a carraspear en cuánto se percató de que Viktor la miraba fijamente.

-Ese dinero era para emergencias y creo que luego de lo sucedido, ustedes lo aprovecharán mejor.

Kitty vaciló, contemplando primero a su madre y acto seguido a Yuuri, aceptando con reticencia.

-De verdad, no sé como agradecerte por toda tu ayuda. No sólo salvaste mi vida, no sé que le hayas dicho, pero es como si mi madre fuera otra persona-le dice maravillada-Conversamos cada noche y de verdad se está esforzando por mejorar nuestra relación. Además, me ha prometido que si mi padre y mi madrastra vienen a verme, no les impedirá la entrada y hasta hablará con ellos para que todos podamos convivir en paz.

Que su madre, una mujer tan rígida e inflexible, le hiciera esa sencilla promesa debía significar mucho para Kitty. Yuuri se alegraba de corazón por ella y, porque no, por él mismo. Quería pensar que aún con una carta en blanco, era capaz de generar una diferencia y que podía afectar de manera positiva la historia de una persona. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado, perdido en su propio entusiasmo, habría notado que Viktor estaba inusualmente serio y que presenció toda la escena cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabes que eso fue una mentira, ¿cierto?-le dijo una vez que las despedidas concluyeron y se habían alejado lo suficiente.

-¿A qué te refieres? Kitty no…

-Ella no, pero su madre sí.

Yuuri se detuvo abruptamente, teniendo que echar a correr para alcanzar a Viktor, quien no se percató de lo dejó atrás.

-No comprendo-insistió Yuuri, colocando su mano en su hombro, para pararlo-Cuando fue a verme y hablamos… estoy seguro de que fue sincera. Y tú estabas ahí, también la escuchaste.

-En ese momento, quizás. Pero después… -negó con la cabeza- No te diste cuenta porque tuviste que guardar reposo en cama, yo no tuve esa limitación, así que pude moverme con libertad y analizar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Pude comprobar de primera mano que la madre de Kitty cambió su forma de actuar o al menos intentaba ser más amable… únicamente con ella.

Yuuri arqueó una ceja en señal duda, intuyendo lo que Viktor quería decirle.

-¿No te parece extraño? Kitty mencionó que su madre permitiría que su padre y su pareja la visitaran. Pero si lo consideras, lo más natural habría sido que al enterarse del incendio, él acudiera de inmediato para corroborar que tanto su hija como su antigua pareja se encontraban bien, y que luego estuviera pendiente de ella durante su recuperación.

-Tal vez… estaba fuera del pueblo, por eso no…

-Cuando salimos del fuego, estabas demasiado aturdido y no lo notaste. Un hombre te quitó a Kitty y la llevó con el médico. No lo supe hasta mucho después. Era su padre. Él y su pareja presenciaron todo y quisieron ayudar… ¿y adivina quién no se los permitió?-como Yuuri permaneció callado, Viktor continuó-Estuvieron al pendiente, pasando a la clínica todos los días para indagar sobre la condición de ella… y también porque querían agradecerte. En cada ocasión, la madre de Kitty los echó sin ningún miramiento, eso sí, siempre cuidando que su hija no se diera cuenta.

Viktor finalizó su explicación, probablemente para que Yuuri sacara su propia conclusión. En verdad, si la mujer hubiera tenido intenciones de mostrar un cambio genuino, esa habría sido la oportunidad ideal. Pudo emplear la tragedia para pasar la página y dejar que tanto tu ex-marido como su pareja la apoyaran, demostrarle a Kitty con hechos más que con promesas que deseaba que la familia estuviera reunida de nuevo. Luego de lo que Kitty había pasado, debía querer más que nunca que ambos, su padre y su madre, estuvieran a su lado, pero no. Si se guiaba por las palabras de Viktor, evidentemente aquello no podría ser, y cuando Kitty descubriera que su padre trató de buscarla y su madre se rehusó, los enojos y reclamos estarían más que garantizados. Cabía la posibilidad de que, al enterarse que su madre alejó a su padre, incumpliendo su promesa, Kitty terminara por apartarse definitivamente de ella, reforzando la idea de la mujer de que su destino era permanecer sola e infeliz.

Yuuri se limitó a asentir todavía asimilando la decepción. En verdad, fue muy ingenuo. Si bien alguna fuerza externa podía influir para cambiar a otra persona, la decisión definitiva debía provenir de uno mismo.

" _O tal vez, es porque tengo una carta en blanco y al no tener una historia o destino, soy incapaz de colaborar en las de otros"_ se planteó con pesar " _Tal vez, tampoco debería ir a Hystoria. ¿Qué ganaría con eso?"_

-Otra de las lecciones de mi maestro…-retomó Viktor, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-Fue que en ocasiones lo más complicado no es aceptar el destino que viene con la carta, sino sobreponernos a nuestra naturaleza.

Claro, también se daba el caso de personas que aún con todo a su favor, seguían inconformes y acababan por amargarse. Yuuri recapacitó de pronto, aterrado ante la perspectiva de volverse así. Viktor le sonrió con suficiencia, como adivinando que había dado en el clavo y su comentario fue acertado. Aunque estaba agradecido, Yuuri no pudo sino sospechar.

-¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme?-preguntó sin rodeos- E-es decir…-se retractó, notando lo cortante que fue con su pregunta inicial-Tú y yo no…

-¿Somos nada?-completó Viktor-Lo sé, pero entre más te veo, más interesante me pareces y en teoría no debería, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por tu carta.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración y se tensó instintivamente.

-Voy a basarme en lo poco que has querido contarme y uniré los cabos sueltos…-pausó, para tomar aire- Eres de origen humilde, asumo que recibiste alguna enseñanza o formación de un experto y aunque siempre quisiste viajar y ver el mundo, algo… no sé si tu familia o tu mismo te retenía –Yuuri tragó grueso, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo-Luego, recibiste tu carta y ésta vez tu maestro, tu familia o tú mismo, te convencieron de probar suerte. Y ahora estás aquí, viajando por tu cuenta, rescatando a jovencitas de la muerte y ayudando a desconocidos atrapados en lagos…-le guiñó un ojo en ésta última parte y Yuuri se sonrojó-Así que, todo eso me lleva a pensar, que debes ser un As o como mínimo un Uno. Tu símbolo son los corazones y no posees una carta rota. Sobre si tienes un lazo rojo o no…

En ese punto, Yuuri echó a correr sin molestarse en revisar si Viktor lo seguía o no. Eso había estado demasiado cerca. Por suerte si bien adivinó gran parte de su historia, no pudo intuirla toda. Sobre todo, erró completamente con su carta. Sin embargo, aquello le bastó para reflexionar acerca de lo peligroso que podía ser relacionarse con Viktor. Si se seguía descuidando, quedaría expuesto y por más que éste tuviera sus propios secretos, una habilidad innata no se comparaba con una carta en blanco. Lo mejor sería que se separaran cuanto antes, sin importar lo atraído que Yuuri pudiera sentirse hacia él.

* * *

Resultó que Viktor mantuvo su promesa y se tomó muy en serio que el viaje transcurriera sin otras eventualidades al ingeniárselas para obtener transporte, alimento y alojamiento. Con su hablar elocuente, una sonrisa bien colocada, o dirigiéndose a quien juzgaba era la persona correcta, siempre se salía con la suya. Yuuri estaba asombrado. Quizás Viktor continuara distrayéndose de cuando en cuando al escoltar ancianitas que recorrían el camino a sus hogares o bajar gatitos atrapados en los árboles, pero todas esas acciones reforzaron su idea de que tenía que ser un Rey.

Una vez que arribaron a Petersburg, Yuuri sintió que el corazón se le encogía en un nudo y se paralizó, abrumado por el bullicio y lo imponente de la ciudad. Ya se había mentalizado a que ese lugar sería muy diferente de Hasetsu, pero eso no le ayudó a enfrentarse a su nueva realidad. Edificios altos y casas bien cuidadas, caminos perfectamente bien empedrados, estatuas y otros monumentos en honor a personajes célebres, espléndidos carruajes y sobre todo, personas elegantemente vestidas.

-¿En serio te sorprende tanto? Aquí está la escuela a la que asisten hijos de reyes-señaló Viktor-Naturalmente, la ciudad tendría que estar a la altura.

En respuesta, Yuuri se obligó a avanzar y clavó la mirada al piso, más seguro que nunca que encajar ahí sería imposible.

" _¿Pero en qué rayos me metí?"_ se cuestionó, seguro que todos lo observaban y que se destacaba de una manera no necesariamente buena " _Quizás no sea demasiado tarde y pueda volver a casa…"_

-¡Llegamos!

El grito de Viktor le hizo frenarse abruptamente y casi caer. El de ojos azules lo tomó por el brazo, para ayudarlo a recuperar el balance y apenas pudo reprimir la risa ante la expresión de Yuuri.

-Sí, yo también me sentí un poco azorado cuando vi la academia por primera vez-admite Viktor, permitiendo que Yuuri admirara la imponente construcción, separada del resto de la ciudad por una magnífica reja blanca y que por su extensión bien podía constituir un pueblo en sí misma-Aunque en aquel entonces era un jovencito de sólo quince años, ¡tu reacción es todavía más adorable que la mía!

" _¿Por qué nunca sé si me halaga o se burla de mí?"_ deseó saber Yuuri, rezando para que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho por lo rápido que latía y para que las piernas dejaran de temblarle.

-Bueno, ¿tienes lista tu invitación?

El de lentes volvió en sí y asintió, rebuscando en su mochila… y una nueva ola de pánico lo invadió.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-N-no… no la encuentro-balbuceó, con su voz quebrándose y a punto de girar la mochila para que su contenido cayera y fuera más fácil buscar, recriminándose por ser tan descuidado y comenzando a hiperventilar.

-Espera, Yuuri… por favor, cálmate-pidió Viktor sujetándolo por los hombros-Trata de recordar… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó, al borde de las lágrimas y Viktor lo soltó, sobresaltado por su estado- ¡Si lo supiera no…!

Calló en el instante que una imagen vino a su mente. Ocurrió cuando Viktor y él estaban en el bosque, después del desafortunado incidente con los zorros.

-La hembra me atacó y arrojé la mochila, se abrió y mis cosas se salieron…-recapituló en apenas un hilo de voz-La cría husmeaba entre ellas, y cuando las guardé… no estoy seguro si recuperé la invitación.

Yuuri fue incapaz de seguir hablando. ¿Tal vez pasó porque con su carta en blanco, no se suponía que estuviera en Hystoria en primer lugar? ¿O era un castigo por su pesimismo y haber deseado regresar a Hasetsu? ¿Y si en realidad era una señal divina, la confirmación de que no encajaría ahí? Sea cual fuere el caso, la angustia le generaba una intensa opresión en el pecho.

-¿Tienes el valor de enfrentar incendios y arriesgar tu vida, pero a la menor trivialidad como ésta, te derrumbas?

Bajo otras circunstancias, el comentario de Viktor habría hecho que Yuuri se enfadara, sin embargo, no pudo sino darle la razón.

-¿De verdad quieres entrar a Hystoria?

-Sí…-dijo en un sollozo-Pero perdí mi oportunidad. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es imposible sin invitación. Y aún si me contactara con mi reclutadora, ¿crees que me darían otra?

-Oh, por supuesto que no-negó enérgicamente-Lilia es muy enfática en eso. Sólo una por prospecto. Según ella, si la extravías es porque no merecías estar aquí… ¡Aunque!-se retractó, notando las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Yuuri-En esto definitivamente puedo ayudarte. A fin de cuentas, en parte es culpa mía que perdieras tu invitación.

Viktor lo tomó de la mano sin darle oportunidad de recomponerse siquiera y prácticamente lo jaló hasta la entrada, custodiada por dos jóvenes que portaban magníficos uniformes. Uno le sonreía abiertamente a su compañero, mientras que el otro intentaba ignorarlo sin mucho éxito.

-¡Emil, Mickey!

Yuuri palideció y quiso echar a correr en la dirección contraria, pero el agarre de Viktor se lo impidió. Para aumentar su desconcierto y alarma, el chico sonriente los saludó agitando la mano con alegría. Su compañero en cambio, frunció todavía más el ceño.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te esperábamos hace días! Cuando llegó tu caballo solo, algunos pensaron en organizar un grupo de búsqueda.

-Oh, vaya. Qué gran detalle de su parte.

-Y entonces madame Baranovskaya y el profesor Feltsman decidieron que no era necesario. Y yo estuve de acuerdo con ellos.

-Por qué no me extraña…-suspiró Viktor-Eres tan considerado como siempre, Mickey…

-¡No me digas así!-le ladró- La única persona autorizada para hacerlo, es Sara.

-¿Ah? Pero si yo te digo Mickey todo el tiempo-mencionó el otro joven, Emil, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo te ignoro todo el tiempo?-refunfuñó Mickey. Como la discusión parecía prolongarse, Viktor tosió para llamar la atención y ambos se fijaron en él y en el asustado chico de gafas a su lado- ¿Y ese quién es?

Yuuri tragó grueso y retrocedió, Viktor le pasó un brazo por los hombros, en actitud amistosa para retenerlo.

-Él es Yuuri. Nos conocimos mientras viajaba de regreso aquí y he decidido reclutarlo.

Tanto Yuuri como Mickey soltaron un grito de asombro. Emil simplemente aplaudió, emocionado.

-¡Wow! ¿Te das cuenta, Mickey? -exclamó Emil- Viktor únicamente había reclutado a otra persona antes de él ¡Estamos presenciando algo único! Y su otro reclutado también se llama Yuri, ¿crees que es una casualidad?

-¿Eh? tú… -reaccionó Yuuri, dirigiéndose a Viktor y pasando por alto a los otros dos, que habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo- Viktor, ¿cómo…?

El aludido simplemente le sonrió y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, dejando que Yuuri se contestara a sí mismo, lo que consiguió al cabo de unos minutos.

-Me dijiste que eras maestro, un… instructor de esgrima….-recordó y fue como si cayera encima un balde de agua fría-Entonces, eso significa que…

-Eres valiente, aunque muy distraído-observó divertido, acariciándole la cabeza- Te tardaste mucho en deducirlo. Pero sí, soy profesor en Hystoria.

* * *

Uff, comenzaré diciendo que me tardé más en actualizar de lo previsto (lo que creo que no es novedad) y que a partir de aquí los capítulos serán un poco más largos. Algunos hints importantes a tener en cuenta y aparición especial de Mickey y Emil en éste capítulo. Diría que con esto concluye el arco introductorio de la historia y ahora iremos un poco más rápido.

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

 **Inuriko:** Es una larga historia que será abordada en próximos capítulos. Sigue al pendiente!

 **Dra. Youkai:** Gracias! La verdad si me preocupaba un poco el ritmo de la historia pero como ya dije, se viene lo movidito ahora que terminamos con el arco introductorio. Y no te preocupes que no pienso abandonar la historia. P. D: por lo que veo en tu Nick y lo que comentas… somos colegas!

 **Kiwimache:** te debía la respuesta a tu review del capítulo anterior. Por alguna extraña razón puedo imginarme a Viktor así XD… o bueno no, creo que él sólo se metería a bañar y ya. Espero que sigas al pendiente de la historia.

 **Spoiler** del próximo capítulo: a alguien le gustan los cambia formas?


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Por lo general, Yuuri se distinguía por ser una persona discreta y que no se entrometía en asuntos ajenos, excepto que en esa ocasión se le dificultaba enormemente no pegar su oído a la puerta, o de plano, entreabrirla para averiguar qué demonios sucedía en la oficina de la directora.

Gracias al profesor Viktor Nikiforov (todavía tenía problemas para asimilarlo), consiguió entrar a Hystoria sin que le pusieran ninguna traba o lo cuestionaran. Viktor se encargó de llevarlo personalmente con la directora y cuando llegaron a su oficina, el de ojos azules le pidió que esperara afuera mientras ponía al tanto a Lilia (y otra vez, Yuuri se sorprendió de que se dirigiera a la mujer con tanta familiaridad). Sin contar con argumentos para oponerse, Yuuri obedeció y luego de lo que le parecí una eternidad, se arrepentía de hacerle caso a Viktor.

Gritos de la mujer, la risa de Viktor y una serie de pausas con las que se planteaba si la directora no habría ahorcado o dejado inconsciente al profesor, le provocaban un inmenso nerviosismo. ¿Y si Lilia no creía que había perdido su invitación? ¿O si de hecho le creía, pero lo tomaba como una irresponsabilidad de su parte, como dijo Viktor y lo echaba sin más? ¿Y si tomaba represalias contra Viktor, por ayudar a entrar a quien no dejaba de ser un potencial extraño?

En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió y un muy sonriente Viktor salió de la habitación, trotando alegremente hacia Yuuri.

-Bien, ya hablé con ella y la ablandé un poco para ti-comentó casual, casi esperando una felicitación, y Yuuri se preguntó que entendería Viktor por "ablandar"-Lilia te verá ahora, es tu oportunidad para convencerla que mereces estar aquí. Mírala fijamente cuando te hable, no tartamudees y recuerda responder cada vez que te pregunte con un "sí señora" o "no señora" según sea el caso.

-¿Algo más?-inquirió Yuuri, en el fondo muy seguro de que Viktor no seguía sus propias recomendaciones.

-Sí, algunos dicen que Lilia puede oler el miedo, así que no estés nervioso.

-¡Qué lo menciones me hace sentir más nervioso!

-Sobreviviste a un incendio, rescataste a una chica y viniste hasta aquí por tu cuenta desde tu pueblo natal. Si pudiste sobrellevar eso, esto no será la gran cosa-le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y lo empujó hacia la entrada-¡Suerte!

Yuuri apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y no caer, apoyándose contra la pared, esperando normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón antes de…

-Cierra la puerta, por favor.

La voz le produjo un escalofrío y se apresuró a hacer lo que le decían antes de acomodarse los lentes y centrar su atención en la única persona en el cuarto. Sentada detrás de un escritorio inmaculado, estaba una mujer de cabello negro perfectamente bien recogido en un moño alto, de facciones rígidas y que portaba un sencillo vestido negro con una chaqueta azul obscuro que llevaba bordado el emblema de la Academia.

-B-buen día, señora…- balbuceó, reprendiéndose por hacer justo lo que Viktor le dijo que no hiciera, por suerte a ella no pareció incomodarle-Siento molestarla, mi nombre es…

-Yuuri Katsuki-finalizó ella –Debiste llegar hace días.

-L-lo siento mucho, lo que pasó…

-Viktor me dio los detalles de su encuentro-interrumpió nuevamente, silenciándolo con un ademán-También me insistió en que te reclutó y que aún si extraviaste la invitación original, valía como una segunda oportunidad.

El corazón de Yuuri volvió a agitarse en su pecho debido a algo muy diferente al miedo o ansiedad, y que no logró nombrar. Viktor en efecto intercedió por él. Cumplió su palabra. ¿Sería correcto pensar que quería que asistiera a Hystoria?

-Esta será la única excepción que haré en tu caso.

-¿D-disculpe?-automáticamente se cubrió la boca con las manos, preguntándose por qué no podía dejar de tartamudear.

Lilia se puso de pie y avanzó, hasta quedar justo frente a Yuuri, quien en respuesta se paró más derecho y con los brazos rectos a sus costados, sintiéndose evaluado.

-Minako me informó de tu… inusual situación-dijo, luego de considerarlo-Una carta en blanco es algo nunca antes visto, estoy de acuerdo. Pero no por ello recibirás un trato preferencial. Aquí eres un alumno más y como tal, tendrás que acatar las reglas.

A pesar de la severidad de sus palabras, para Yuuri fue como si se desvaneciera un peso de sus hombros. Con eso podía definitivamente descartar que fueran a estudiarlo o a exhibirlo por ser un bicho raro.

-Sé lo que la gente dice de mi escuela-retomó Lilia, pasando el dedo índice por la superficie del escritorio, asintiendo satisfecha al no divisar ni una mota de polvo-Nos consideran elitistas, poco más que una guardería para príncipes, princesas y nobles. Pero, ¿sabes? En realidad, los hijos de reyes son una minoría aquí, una muy poderosa y ruidosa, lo admito. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría son jóvenes como tú, chicos únicos que vienen motivados por el deseo de aprender y prepararse, que no están dispuestos a conformarse con lo que su carta les señala.

Lo último llamó poderosamente la atención de Yuuri y Lilia lo notó, esbozando algo similar a una sonrisa. Ella se acercó al escritorio y abrió un cajón, sacando un montón de hojas.

-Es la lista de asignaturas impartidas en Hystoria- explicó, pasándoselas al más reciente estudiante de su Academia-Como podrás ver, tratamos de cubrir todos los ámbitos posibles: artes, ciencias, técnicas de combate, y otras menos comunes.

La mujer hizo una pausa para permitirle que echara un rápido vistazo a las listas, y el asombro de Yuuri no hizo sino aumentar. Astronomía, biología, botánica, matemáticas, comercio, economía… música, canto, escultura, pintura y dibujo… esgrima, arquería, combate cuerpo a cuerpo… distintos tipos de disciplinas mágicas como conjuración, uso de runas y adivinación… las materias incluían hasta lecciones de cocina y jardinería, entre muchas otras.

-Tomarás hasta un máximo de ocho cursos y un mínimo de seis. De éstos, tres son obligatorios: etiqueta, historia y cardología*. El resto son a libre elección.

-¿De… de verdad puedo elegir lo que yo quiera?-quiso saber Yuuri, abrumado y emocionado por el número de posibilidades a su alcance.

-Por supuesto. Una vez que completes las lecciones básicas de una materia, puedes seguir las avanzadas o cambiarla por otra diferente-le dijo, y por su tono era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a esa pregunta-La gran mayoría terminan tomando entre quince y veinte asignaturas durante su estadía aquí. Si me permites un consejo… -Yuuri asintió en silencio, deseoso por conocer su opinión-Minako me contó que eres especialmente bueno en dos ámbitos. Te recomendaría que incluyeras esgrima y danza en tu plan de estudios.

Aquello sí que lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Minako no era el tipo de persona que le mentiría a nadie, mucho menos a alguien tan importante como Lilia solamente para ayudarlo a quedar bien, así que debió hablar en serio. En parte, comprendía que quisiera resaltar sus habilidades con la espada, pero… ¿danza? Aunque era algo que siempre le había gustado, no tuvo una preparación propiamente dicha y sus únicas experiencias eran en los festivales de Hasetsu en el verano y patinando en el hielo en el invierno. Minako era una experta en el combate y el manejo de la espada, no en baile. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a hacer una recomendación así?

-Lo tendré en cuenta-respondió, percatándose que llevaba demasiado tiempo callado.

-Otra cosa. No forma parte del reglamento, es tan sólo mi punto de vista personal, pero aquellos que exhiben descaradamente su carta me desagradan tanto como los que intentan ocultarla. Sin embargo, dadas tus circunstancias, quizás…

-Ya me ocupé de eso, ¡e-es decir!-se recriminó mentalmente por interrumpirla- Minako y mi familia pensaron que sería lo más conveniente, al menos hasta saber qué significa, como una medida de protección. De otra manera, jamás la hubiera cubierto, lo juro. Cualquier otra carta, un Seis, un Nueve… hasta una Sota, las habría aceptado.

-¿Puedo saber qué carta elegiste?

-Un uno-respondió, y Lilia arqueó una ceja-Me… pareció lo más apropiado. No creí que fuera muy conveniente sobresalir.

Lilia lo contempló sin decir palabra por unos minutos, mientras que Yuuri contenía la respiración, sintiéndose juzgado. Finalmente, ella asintió, satisfecha.

-Minako también me contó que la modestia es una de tus cualidades. Aunque en exceso podría resultar perjudicial e impedirte notar ciertas cosas sobre ti mismo.

El comentario hizo que Yuuri rememorara a Minako y cómo solía reprenderlo por su falta de confianza. Luego de considerarlo, se decidió a preguntarle a Lilia exactamente a qué se refería y justo en ese instante, una serie de golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Lilia simplemente pronunció un "adelante" y apenas un segundo después, la puerta se abrió. El recién llegado era un joven moreno de cabello obscuro y expresión amable. Vestía el uniforme de la Academia y parecía ser de la misma edad de Yuuri.

-El profesor Nikiforov me dijo que quería verme.

-Llega en buen momento, joven Chulanont. Permítame presentarle a Yuuri Katsuki-indicó al susodicho y ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de curiosidad-Se integrará como uno más de los alumnos de la Academia y ocupará su dormitorio. Ya he cubierto los aspectos básicos de la enseñanza aquí. Confío en que podrá ponerlo al tanto de lo demás.

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir… sí señora-rectificó apresurado, arrancándole una risita a Yuuri que por poco y no pudo disimular.

-Dispondrás de lo que queda del día y mañana para descansar e instalarte-instruyó a Yuuri- Después de tu visita a los dormitorios, Phichit te llevara con el profesor Cialdini. Pasado mañana deberás entregar tu plan de estudios, incorporarte a las clases y atender tus otras tareas. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Sí señora!-exclamó Yuuri, y fue el turno del otro para reír.

* * *

-¡Vaya! De verdad me sorprendí. Justo escuché a Emil comentar que Viktor había reclutado a alguien… ¡Y la directora me llama para que sea su guía!

En los exactamente cinco minutos que tenía de conocer a Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri pudo notar que era un chico entusiasta, alegre, amigable y muy buen conversador.

Phichit lo condujo del edificio principal a otra zona donde se hallaban otra serie de construcciones, los dormitorios y Yuuri no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas personas vivirían ahí.

-Diría que hay unos treinta alumnos por dormitorio, pero claro que es un estimado. La cifra cambia muy seguido, sobre todo cuando alguien recibe El Llamado y se marcha sin avisar, lo que es muy problemático.

Desconcertado, Yuuri se giró para contemplar a su guía, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Descuida, no soy telépata. Casi todos suelen preguntarse cuántos vivimos aquí al llegar. Asumí que estabas pensando eso y me adelanté a responder. Por tu expresión, creo que adiviné.

-Ah, pues… tenías razón-concedió Yuuri, y las palabras de Viktor "Eres muy fácil de leer" resonaron en su mente-Entonces… ¿todos los alumnos se quedan en los dormitorios?

-Oh, no. Algunos, los que tienen más recursos viven en la ciudad. Por lo general son miembros de la realeza, nobles e hijos de familias ricas, ¡pero descuida! No todos son malos o presumidos-agregó, saludando con la mano a un grupo de chicos que se cruzaron en su camino-Y de hecho, hay quienes prefieren quedarse aquí.

Phichit llevó a Yuuri a que recogiera su uniforme mientras continuaba con su explicación, de la cual el joven de lentes luchaba por memorizar hasta el menor detalle:

-Los estudiantes de los dormitorios debemos cumplir con un rol de tareas a cambio de no pagar por la estadía: trabajar en los jardines, la cocina, el huerto… se asigna semanalmente y está prohibido saltárselo. A menos que pagues para que te cubran-susurro disimuladamente-También, en el edificio principal está el muro de peticiones. La gente de la ciudad y los pueblos cercanos dejan avisos solicitando ayuda en distintos trabajos u otras cosas y a cambio de aceptar, obtienes un pago en especie o dinero. Muchos aprovechan para enviar algo a casa y apoyar a sus familias.

Una sensación de alivio invadió a Yuuri, quien temía que su ausencia causara problemas a sus padres y a Mari, de modo que le alegraba saber que aún estando lejos, podría contribuir y demostrarles que no iba a olvidarse de ellos.

Eventualmente se detuvieron frente a una habitación con una puerta blanca decorada con el símbolo de un corazón rojo y un número. Antes que Yuuri pudiera abrirla, Phichit lo detuvo.

-Supongo que tengo que hacerte una advertencia-expresó, no muy convencido-Compartirás cuarto conmigo y otra persona. Su nombre es Seung Gil y él es… especial.

Por alguna razón, desconfió del adjetivo empleado. Phichit hizo una pausa, eligiendo sus palabras.

-Te pido que no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión-prácticamente le rogó, impresionando a Yuuri por lo ferviente de su tono-Seung Gil puede ser un poco difícil de tratar, pero te aseguro que es bueno y muy agradable cuando lo conoces bien.

" _¿Por qué siento que más bien es todo lo contrario?"_ pensó, temeroso.

Su plan a seguir era no meterse en problemas y evitar resaltar demasiado y si se llevaba mal con uno de sus compañeros, podría atraer atención indeseada.

" _Está bien, ya me ha tocado lidiar con clientes difíciles en la posada_ " quiso mentalizarse _"Esto no puede ser tan diferente"_

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido, revelando una habitación amplia con una ventana igualmente ancha. El mobiliario era sencillo: cuatro mesitas de noche, dos escritorios, dos roperos y cuatro camas, en una de las cuales se encontraba dormido un enorme perro. O al menos, semejaba un perro a simple vista. Pelaje blanco con gris y negro, orejas puntiagudas y afilados colmillos que Yuuri pudo apreciar cuando el animal bostezó…

-¡Un lobo!-gritó aterrado, retrocediendo y cayendo de espaldas- ¡Es un lobo!

La bestia movió las orejas y alzó la cabeza, centrando su atención en los dos jóvenes en la entrada. Yuuri quiso gritar nuevamente, pero tan sólo consiguió emitir un gemido ahogado. Aunque su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que debía huir y alejarse a toda prisa, el miedo lo tenía paralizado y las piernas le temblaban tanto que ni siquiera podía levantarse.

El lobo se levantó y Yuuri notó que era incluso más grande que uno normal. El animal bajó de la cama con un ágil salto y gruñó en señal de advertencia, casi como si fuera a echársele encima en cualquier segundo. El temeroso joven únicamente consiguió colocar sus brazos frente a su rostro, como si eso le ayudara a protegerse. Resignado, cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable… y justo en ese instante Phichit se interpuso.

-¿Qué haces?-inquirió en apenas un hilo de voz-¡Corre! ¡Ve y pide ayuda!

Phichit le dedicó una sonrisa cuya finalidad era tranquilizarlo y que acabó por confundirlo más.

-Descuida, yo me encargo- aseguró en tono casual y con guiño- Y tú… -se giró, hablándole al lobo- ¿Ahora qué pasó? Estabas bien antes de que me llamara la directora.

El lobo resopló y movió la cabeza y las orejas, Phichit simplemente asintió, para total desconcierto de Yuuri.

-Bueno, sí. Si JJ apareciera gritando detrás de mí con su séquito, también me sorprendería… ¡De todas formas! ¿Podrías comportarte? Estás asustando a nuestro nuevo compañero de habitación-señaló al aludido, quien aún estaba en el suelo, luchando por dejar de temblar- Él es Yuuri Katsuki y estudiará con nosotros a partir de hoy. Yuuri, te presento a Seung Gil… en su forma animal.

La mirada inundada de temor de Yuuri se cruzó con la severa del lobo. A pesar de ser un animal, la criatura poseía un cierto aire diferente, casi racional y con las palabras de Phichit, pudo comprenderlo.

-Es un cambia formas…

-Seung Gil está feliz porque usaste el termino correcto y no lo llamaste "hombre lobo"-apostilló Phichit, en tanto que el lobo gruñó como protestando, y Yuuri se dio cuenta de algo más.

-Y tú…. Tú puedes entender lo que dice.

-Es parte de la razón por la que me eligieron para estudiar aquí. Ya descubrirás lo demás-expresó alegremente, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Yuuri tuvo que esperar a que el nudo en la garganta se le desbaratara y el corazón dejara de amenazar con salírsele del pecho. El lo… Seung Gil decidió aprovechar ese momento para abandonar la habitación, gruñendo justo cuando pasó al lado de Yuuri, quien instintivamente se acercó a Phichit, ocultándose tras él.

-Creo que lo hice enojar.

-Para nada, en realidad es algo tímido- explicó Phichit-Aún está aprendiendo a controlarlo, así que cambiar sin querer lo avergüenza. Volverá en un rato, cuando se haya calmado lo suficiente y recuperado su forma humana.

Yuuri se limitó a asentir, deseando no haberse enemistado con uno de sus compañeros en su primer día en Hsytoria.

* * *

Después de conocer a Lilia, Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo sería Celestino Cialdini. Cierto, ya había conocido a uno de los profesores, pero intuía que Viktor era la excepción y no la regla en cuanto al comportamiento y manera de ser de los docentes. Por otro lado, se suponía que Cialdini (o Ciao Ciao, como le contó Phichit que lo llamaban) era el titular en el área de ciencias y artes mágicas, por lo que debía de tratarse de una persona muy seria y un hechicero sumamente sabio.

-¡Phichit! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-saludó alegremente-Espero que no hayas tenido otro accidente en el jardín.

-¡Yo sería incapaz!-rebatió Phichit, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, luciendo genuinamente escandalizado, al menos hasta que maestro y alumno echaron a reír-Ésta vez me envía la directora. Él es Yuuri, estudiará con nosotros.

La expresión de Celestino pasó a reflejar una mezcla de reconocimiento y sorpresa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Phichit, y Yuuri se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si eso le ayudara a hacerse notar menos.

-Bueno, no tengo que decirte que nos dejes solos-retomó el profesor-Recuerda que las lecturas…

-Son privadas, lo sé…-completó resignado, rodando los ojos-¿Sabrás llegar a los dormitorios por tu cuenta?

-Creo que sí. Fuiste muy claro con las instrucciones-agregó, tratando de sonar seguro.

En realidad, Yuuri tenía sus dudas, pero prefería extraviarse a correr el riesgo de que alguien descubriera su secreto tan pronto. Phichit tampoco lucía muy convencido, si bien le sonrió y no insistió más. Cuando salió de la oficina de Cialdini, Yuuri suspiró aliviado.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó el hombre, sobresaltando a Yuuri-Me estaba preguntando cuando llegarías. Minako estaba muy preocupada, no ha dejado de escribirme preguntando por ti.

-Lo lamento-se apresuró a disculparse por los inconvenientes.

Originalmente, se suponía que Yuuri debía ver a Celestino nada más llegar, pero dados los múltiples incidentes durante el viaje, dicho encuentro tuvo que postergarse. Ahora, temía haber causado una mala impresión, aunque comprobó que sus temores eran infundados al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada del hombre.

-¡No, no! De hecho, tendría que agradecerte. Es lo más que Minako y yo nos hemos comunicado en años. Pero seguro que sí te ha hablado de nosotros…

El joven de lentes negó con la cabeza. Ya que podía reflexionar al respecto, conocía más bien nada sobre la historia de Minako. ¿Por qué ocultar que entre sus amistades estaba gente tan importante?

-Bueno, da igual. Mejor retomar el asunto que nos concierne-expreso Cialdini, obligándose a dejar de lado la decepción-Se supone que cuando un estudiante ingresa a Hystoria, me corresponde realizar un análisis de su carta. Por supuesto, la información es confidencial y está bien protegida. La única forma de que se haga pública, es si decides contarle a alguien…

-¡No!-soltó Yuuri, arrepintiéndose al instante de la súbita interrupción- Disculpe, es que…

El profesor rió de buena gana y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que casi lo sacan de balance.

-Es comprensible. Así que… ¿una carta en blanco?-se llevó una mano a la barbilla-¿Podrías mostrarme?-pidió, tomando un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y una lupa.

Yuuri obedeció, incómodo aunque sin quejarse, deseando que aquel hombre pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar una solución o cuando menos una explicación. Guardó silencio mientras Celestino lo examinaba, murmurando para sí mismo y alternando entre arquear las cejas y fruncir el ceño, garabateando furiosamente en el pergamino.

-Bueno, esto lo corrobora-dijo, luego de un tiempo considerable.

-¿Sabe qué significa?-cuestionó Yuuri, ilusionado.

-En realidad… no. En efecto, es una carta que carece de símbolo, tipo y color. Una auténtica carta en blanco, sin duda. En todos mis años como hechicero y lector… jamás vi algo así… ¡Pero no te desanimes!-gritó, percatándose de la expresión de Yuuri-Voy a investigar y no descansaré hasta tenerte una respuesta apropiada. Te lo prometo.

Yuuri asintió, no muy convencido y desvió la mirada, fijándose sin querer en el pergamino y lo que el profesor escribió.

-¿Un Uno?-preguntó, percatándose que había anotado su tatuaje, en lugar de su carta verdadera.

-Los únicos al tanto de todo, somos Lilia y yo. Me imagino que ella se lo comentará a su marido, quien también es profesor aquí e igualmente es de confianza y muy discreto-agregó algunas cuantas notas y un breve boceto de la carta de Yuuri-Soy consciente que algunos símbolos tienen una mala reputación, y Minako me dejó bien en claro que si no te protegía, vendría a demostrarme que su espada sigue bien afilada-sonrió como si fuera una broma y no una amenaza-Así que prefiero no correr riesgos, y veo que tu también tomaste tus precauciones con ese espléndido tatuaje.

El primer instinto de Yuuri fue cubrirse, pero Celestino se lo impidió.

-Te prohíbo que te sientas mal por eso. En tu caso, no sólo es justificable, sino que se trata de una magnífica obra de arte-buscó a tientas un espejo que colocó frente a Yuuri, para que pudiera admirarse- He podido ver distintos tipos de cartas y mucho más de tatuajes y éste es de los mejores. No sólo es el acabado, la composición es adecuada-le señaló, entusiasmado-Muchos cometen el error de usar detalles y motivos individuales en exceso, así que queda una imagen demasiado recargada y poco creíble. Y también hay que considerar los trazos. En las falsas, son desiguales y poco uniformes. En la tuya, son muy limpios y parejos. La persona que lo dibujó es muy talentosa.

-Mi madre…-informó, elevando las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, gesto que Celestino imitó de manera más evidente.

-Y la pintura que usaron es de excelente calidad. ¿Tinta mágica, presumo?

-Ah… sí. Tengo una amiga en mi pueblo natal, es una maga joven, ¡pero es muy hábil!-gritó con determinación.

-Apuesto a que también es muy linda, ¿o me equivoco? – Yuuri abrió y cerró la boca varias veces incapaz de articular palabra alguna y un intenso rubor decoró sus mejillas. La risa estruendosa de Celestino resonó en la habitación-Relájate, estaba bromeando. Pero si acaso llegas a verla, me gustaría que le preguntaras como la hizo. El acabado es espectacular.

Yuuri asintió en silencio, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de sus seres queridos en Hasetsu. A pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo lejos de su pueblo natal, en verdad los extrañaba.

" _Debería escribirles para avisarles que todo salió bien"_ se prometió _"Y también, para averiguar sobre otras cosas…"_

-Disculpe, profesor Cialdini…

-Dime Celestino o CiaoCiao, todos mis estudiantes me llaman así.

-De… de acuerdo. Profesor Celestino, me preguntaba si podría contarme un poco de Minako y su historia-se atrevió a pedir, vacilando. El hombre ni se molestó en disimular su desconcierto- Minako es muy reservada y no suele hablar mucho de su vida antes de Hasetsu. Sé que fue una gran guerrera y es muy hábil con la espada, pero exactamente qué hizo para obtener esa reputación…-sacudió la cabeza-Es un misterio.

-Si Minako no te ha contado, no creo tener derecho a hacerlo yo-expresó muy serio, un gran contraste con la actitud despreocupada que había demostrado hasta ese punto-Por otro lado, si estudias aquí vas a enterarte de todas formas.

El profesor le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera a otro punto dentro de la habitación donde colgado de la pared, se encontraba un magnífico cuadro que Yuuri admiró con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. La pintura representaba a un grupo conformado por dos hombres y dos mujeres. De los hombres, reconoció al instante a un Celestino más joven, mientras que el otro sujeto era un muchacho sonriente de mirada determinada y abundante cabellera obscura. Identificar a Lilia le costó más trabajo, dado que en lugar de su semblante severo, fue retratada con una tímida sonrisa. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le asombró y confundió a partes iguales, fue que justo entre Lilia y Celestino, se encontraba su maestra, Minako Okukawa.

* * *

Perdón por la demora en la actualización! Ya tenía este capítulo listo y al final había una escena extra con otro personaje que mejor dejaré en el siguiente porque en éste ya me estaba excediendo un poco con el largo. Entrada oficial de Phichit y Seung Gil… bueno, algo así con Seung Gil XD En el próximo capítulo lo veremos ya en su forma humana. Quisiera conocer sus teorías, ¿con quién se encontrará Yuuri en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué pasara ahora que al fin llegó a Hystoria? ¿Cómo transcurrirá su relación con Viktor?

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Yuuri corría lo más rápido que podía. Su primer día de clases y ya iba tarde.

" _No debí desvelarme"_ se recriminó por haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde escribiendo cartas a su familia en Hasetsu y conversando con Phichit.

Desde que la directora los presentó y lo designó como su guía, Phichit no se le había despegado de encima, tomándose su deber muy en serio, encargándose de mostrarle la Academia entera y dándole valiosos consejos: cuando era recomendable utilizar el comedor de la escuela y cuando era preferible visitar el pueblo, con qué profesores era mejor llevar una relación cordial o de plano evitar, los mejores momentos para revisar el muro en que la gente de la ciudad dejaba sus avisos para obtener los trabajos con las recompensas más grandes y muchas otras cosas más. Además, se ofreció ayudarlo a seleccionar sus materias.

─ Como recién ingresas, te recomendaría empezar con seis o siete, hasta que te adaptes al ritmo de aquí─ le recomendó Phichit.

Al final, Yuuri eligió un total de siete y según su horario, la primera del día era esgrima. Sin embargo, si no se apresuraba llegaría cuando la clase hubiera terminado. Y como solía ocurrir cuando estaba nervioso, su mente contribuyó a empeorar su estado anímico al hacerle ver los peores escenarios posibles, que iban desde un maestro enojado que creía que no se tomaba sus lecciones con la suficiente seriedad y le asignaba una gran cantidad de trabajos extras, hasta ser expulsado de la clase de manera definitiva. ¿Lo peor? no había olvidado que Viktor Nikiforov, quien lo acompañara hasta Hystoria, era instructor en dicha asignatura, así que la perspectiva de volver a encontrarlo como su maestro le emocionaba tanto como le aterraba.

" _Aunque si espero verlo, primero tengo que llegar a clases"_

Lo que resultaría complicado, porque no tenía idea de dónde estaba. La noche anterior, Phichit le explicó cómo llegar al campo de entrenamiento, si bien en medio de su carrera frenética acabó por olvidarlo.

Deseando ubicarse, regresó sobre sus pasos, percatándose de que se encontraba en un magnífico jardín repleto de flores diversas y árboles de distintos tipos, arbustos podados emulando la silueta de animales y bancas y otras esculturas de mármol en torno a las cuales se hallaban reunidos algunos grupos pequeños de estudiantes. La escena maravilló a Yuuri, quien continuó retrocediendo, admirado, sobresaltándose al chocar contra algo. Asustado, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y pegó un salto, tropezando y terminando en el suelo.

" _Vaya forma de iniciar mi día como estudiante aquí"_ se lamentó, tanteando el pasto en busca de sus lentes.

─ ¿Estás bien?

Entrecerró los ojos para divisar a un chico frente a él que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

─ ¡Ah, sí! –gritó, percatándose que de hecho se estrelló contra él y no contra un árbol, como originalmente creyó─ Por favor discúlpame, estaba distraído y no me fije por donde iba.

─ Sí, lo noté ─ repuso el otro en tono serio que sin embargo ocultaba un deje de humor, por lo que Yuuri no supo si se estaba burlando o intentando bromear.

El desconocido le pasó sus lentes y Yuuri musitó un tímido pero sincero "gracias", y finalmente pudo observarlo. Se trataba de un joven de cabello obscuro, ojos cafés y semblante severo. Vestía el característico uniforme de la Academia, por lo que debía tratarse de un alumno más, aunque había algo distinto en él, como si estuviera rodeado por un aura de solemnidad.

─ Eres nuevo aquí─ dijo el otro no preguntando, sino aseverando y Yuuri se encogió sobre sí mismo, avergonzado.

─ ¿Soy tan obvio? ─ inquirió, suspirando resignado, y el otro simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, como evaluándolo.

─ Un poco. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

─ En realidad… sí. No pretendo molestarte, pero… si pudieras decirme cómo llegar al campo de entrenamiento principal…

El joven asintió sin pronunciar palabra y le indicó con un ademán que lo siguiera. Yuuri obedeció dócilmente, inseguro de si debería volver a disculparse por tropezar con su guía, tratar de iniciar alguna conversación con él, o mejor quedarse callado; decantándose por la última opción. Por ir sumido en sus pensamientos y dudas, falló en darse cuenta que otros de los alumnos cuchicheaban señalando a su guía, o hasta evitaban mirarlo. Pronto descubriría la razón.

Eventualmente, se detuvieron tras recorrer un tramo considerable hasta llegar a una zona abierta. Una cerca de madera y una serie de gradas delimitaban el área de prácticas y Yuuri sintió que un enorme peso se retiraba de sus hombros.

─ De verdad, muchas gracias─ expresó con sinceridad, dedicándole una sonrisa al otro, quien tan sólo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y alzando un pulgar─ Por cierto, soy Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

El otro vaciló, pero al fin decidió presentarse luego de una pausa considerable.

─Otabek Altin.

* * *

Yuuri apenas y podía creerlo, ¡acaba de conocer al príncipe de la Tierra de los Viajeros del Fuego!

" _Tengo que escribirle a Yuuko, apuesto a que se emocionará cuando le cuente"._

Cuando Yuuri era pequeño y la visitaba, la madre de su amiga gustaba de contarles historias, siendo una de éstas la de la familia Altin. Ambos niños escuchaban con atención sobre su trágico destino, con su tierra consumida en un mar de llamas imposible de apagar luego de que un antepasado asesinara a sus dos hermanos para no compartir el trono, antes de que consiguieran liberar al reino. Desde entonces, los Altin esperaban a que alguien con la carta necesaria apareciera para finalizar la historia y mientras tanto, estaban condenados a ver a numerosos integrantes de la familia real caer víctimas de El Llamado, que los obligaba a luchar por extinguir el incendio y fallar, muriendo en el proceso.

" _Me pregunto si él tendrá una carta rota…"_ se planteó Yuuri, recordando a Otabek y experimentando una súbita punzada de tristeza " _Quizás por eso se veía tan serio…"_

─ ¡Katsuki!

El aludido se sobresaltó, sujetando con más fuerza el mango de su espada mientras su maestro, un hombre mayor tan o más estricto que la directora, caminaba a su alrededor evaluando su postura.

─ Pasé por alto que llegaras tarde por ser tu primer día, pero no toleraré distracciones. ¿Está claro?

─ ¡Sí, profesor Feltsman! Lo siento, señor. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, señor.

El hombre le echó un último vistazo y partió a corregir a los otros estudiantes. Yuuri lo divisó alejarse por el rabillo del ojo sin atreverse a variar su posición, por si regresaba.

Para bien o para mal, su profesor no fue Viktor, sino un hombre llamado Yakov Feltsman, esposo de la directora. Si debía sentirse aliviado o decepcionado, no estaba seguro. Por un lado, admitía que había esperado encontrarse con Viktor desde que su reunión con la directora concluyó, lo que no pasó. Luego, imaginó que si tomaba esgrima, lo tendría como su instructor y podría verlo de nuevo… lo que no tenía sentido. Únicamente convivieron durante algunos días, lo que no era el tiempo suficiente para convertirse en amigos, mucho menos para forjar otro tipo de relación. En realidad, visto de otra forma, también podía interpretarse como que Viktor sólo requirió de esos pocos días para quedarse bien tatuado en la mente y, porque no, en el corazón de Yuuri.

" _Es mejor así. Después de todo, aquí somos maestro y estudiante_ " quiso mentalizarse, optando por el enfoque lógico de la situación " _Lo que ocurrió antes no importa, y de cualquier forma…"_

Apesadumbrado, se llevó una mano al pecho, a su carta en blanco. En verdad, lo más conveniente era cortar el contacto por completo, antes de que se hiciera ilusiones y se expusiera a resultar herido o peor, lastimara a otros.

El resto de la clase trascurrió sin ninguna eventualidad. Salvo porque Yakov tuvo que regañar a un par de chicos que decidieron iniciar un improvisado duelo y que otro accidentalmente le cortó un mechón de cabello a una chica, no sucedió nada relevante. Yuuri se limitó a acatar las órdenes del profesor Feltsman, seguro de que pasó desapercibido. El hombre apenas se molestó en hacerle alguno que otro comentario, un enorme contraste con el resto de los alumnos, a quienes acribillaba con críticas mordaces.

─ Es todo por hoy─ concluyó Feltsman, y varios de los jóvenes soltaros suspiros de alivio perfectamente audibles, ganándose una mirada severa del profesor─ Dejen sus armas en los estantes, está prohibido sacarlas del campo de entrenamiento, pero espero que vengan a practicar en su tiempo libre. Me tomo mi deber como maestro muy en serio y quiero la misma dedicación de mis alumnos ─ al decir la última frase, centró su atención en Yuuri, quien sintió un escalofrío─ Pueden retirarse. Excepto tú, Katsuki.

El aludido se paralizó a medio camino de acomodar su espada. Un grupo de chicos se precipitaron a huir, temerosos de que el profesor los llamara también, en tanto que otros se detuvieron a dedicarle unas cuantas palabras de aliento y una chica hasta le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Resignado, avanzó con la cabeza gacha hasta donde el maestro aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, claramente inconforme.

─ Lo lamento, si fue por llegar tarde hoy, voy a tener más cuidado─ balbuceó, anticipándose a la causa del posible regaño─ O si fue por mi desempeño en la clase, voy a esforzarme más.

─Eso no lo dudo─ interrumpió Yakov, indicándole con un ademán que guardara silencio─ Si de verdad eres discípulo de Minako, como Lilia me informó, es lo menos que espero de ti.

─ ¿Usted conoce a Minako? ─ inquirió Yuuri sin ocultar su asombro. El profesor simplemente asintió.

─ Mi mujer también me dijo que ella fue muy insistente al recomendarte, así que podrás imaginarte mi sorpresa de verte justamente en ésta clase.

Abrumado, Yuuri clavó la mirada en el suelo. Más que "sorpresa", al pronunciar esa palabra fue como si Yakov de hecho dijera "decepcionado". Seguro que el profesor Feltsman supuso que sería más hábil, y con sus deficiencias hizo quedar mal a Minako.

" _De ninguna manera voy a poder volver a verla a la cara_ " se lamentó Yuuri, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta " _Apuesto a que ellos le avisarán y Minako se arrepentirá de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo entrenándome, y…"_

─ Comprendo que tu intención fue repasar los puntos básicos, pero creo que eso es algo que eres perfectamente capaz de estudiar por tu cuenta. No hacía falta que recurrieras a una clase de principiantes. Pudiste haberme avisado a mí o a Lilia, para que te colocáramos en uno de los niveles superiores.

La corriente de pensamientos negativos de Yuuri se detuvo de golpe. ¿Había escuchado bien?

─ Honestamente, aprovecharías mejor las lecciones avanzadas─ prosiguió Yakov─ A no ser que temas afrontar el reto.

─ ¡N-no! Yo no… es decir… ─ balbuceó Yuuri, capaz de organizar sus ideas─ Me queda mucho por aprender, y recién llegando a Hystoria no me pareció prudente hacer una solicitud así. No quería… quiero verme arrogante.

─ No menosprecies tus habilidades ni dudes de las enseñanzas de tu maestra─ intervino el hombre, alzando la voz, ocasionando que Yuuri se tensara─ Lilia y yo conocemos bien a Minako, y me imagino que tu también. ¿De verdad crees que es el tipo de persona que recomendaría a cualquiera?

Yuuri lo reflexionó y descubrió que Feltsman estaba en lo cierto. La lista de estudiantes de Minako en Hasetsu era muy selecta, con pocos soportando el arduo ritmo de sus entrenamientos, pese a lo cual en el fondo Yuuri asumió que si lo aceptaba, era más por ser amiga de la familia que por que fuera bueno con la espada. Recordó que hacía algunos años, un príncipe visitó su pequeño pueblo esperando convencer a la elusiva mujer de que accediera a ser su maestra, y luego de una corta demostración por parte del joven, Minako rechazó la propuesta tajantemente.

" _Ocurrió durante un invierno_ " rememoró, visualizando la escena en su mente _"Yo estaba ahí, y él era muy hábil. Aún así, Minako lo rechazó porque según ella no tenía nada que enseñarle, aunque nunca supe a qué se refería"_ contempló las palmas de sus manos, todavía incrédulo _"¿En serio soy más digno que el hijo de un rey?"._

Él, originario de un pequeño pueblo, hijo de posaderos… con una carta en blanco, ¿podía sobresalir a pesar de todo?

─ Solicitaré tu cambio a las clases avanzadas─ asintió Yakov, más para sí mismo que para el ─ A partir de mañana, te reportarás con el profesor Nikiforov.

Y nada más oírlo, el corazón de Yuuri aceleró sus latidos y sus mejillas se pintaron de un intenso tono rojo.

* * *

Las siguientes clases de Yuuri fueron historia y etiqueta. En la primera, no tuvo demasiados problemas para acompasarse a los conocimientos del resto de sus compañeros; en tanto que la segunda era impartida ni más ni menos que por Lilia, la directora.

─ No agaches la cabeza, si haces eso los libros se caerán─ ordenó la directora, señalando la pila sobre la cabeza de Yuuri.

─ ¡Sí señora! Digo… ¡no señora! E-es decir…

─ Sólo camina, sigue la línea recta en el piso hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y regresa por donde mismo─ lo instruyó la mujer, inspeccionando la postura del joven─ Brazos a los costados, cabeza en alto y no tenses los hombros. ¡Ahora!

Yuuri obedeció y en las tres ocasiones que lo intentó, tropezó y cayó. Si bien hizo el ridículo, no fue el único. Muchos otros de sus compañeros tuvieron problemas igualmente, y de hecho, notó que eran pocos quienes cumplían exitosamente con los ejercicios de Lilia, conformando un pequeño grupo que se mantenía apartado del resto, conversando entre ellos ignorando por completo al resto. Con toda probabilidad, debían de tratarse de príncipes, princesas y nobles, contrastando con el resto de alumnos, que a juzgar por su torpeza, eran gente normal.

─ Tienden a llamar mucho la atención, ¿verdad?

Una suave voz femenina lo regresó a la realidad y al principio no respondió, asumiendo que no se referían a él, hasta que se fijó en la hermosa chica que estaba a su lado. Cabello largo y obscuro, piel bronceada, y brillantes ojos violetas… Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al notar que el de lentes la observaba, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

─ Muchos de ellos llevan haciendo estos ejercicios prácticamente desde que aprendieron a caminar, pero en verdad es más difícil de lo que parece, ¿no crees? Yo, por ejemplo, sigo equivocándome─ prosiguió ella, enfadada─ Tengo la tendencia a caminar deprisa, y "eso es impropio en una señorita" ─ pronunció, imitando lo que Yuuri pensó era el tono de Lilia, permitiéndose esbozar una pequeña sonrisa─ Si quieres la verdad, Madame Baranosvkaya es más estricta que todas mis institutrices combinadas.

La expresión del de lentes se congeló, percatándose de lo que ella había dicho, comprendiendo que no se trataba de una chica común y corriente.

─ Soy Sara Crispino. ¿Recién empiezas a estudiar aquí?

─Sí, llegué hace un par de días. Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki.

La chica abrió muy grandes los ojos y se cubrió la boca con las manos, en un gesto de genuino asombro.

─ ¿Tú eres a quien reclutó Viktor? ─preguntó ella, y Yuuri miro nervioso a su alrededor, esperando que no hubiera curiosos pendientes de la plática─ Mi hermano me habló de ti. Aunque… no eres para nada como te describió.

Si lo último era bueno o malo, prefirió no pensar en eso. Sara, sin embargo, lucía bastante emocionada.

─ Y eso también quiere decir que eres el compañero de Phichit y Seung Gil.

─Ah… sí, los tres compartimos habitación─ dijo Yuuri, aún apenado─ ¿Los conoces?

─ Todos en Hystoria conocen a Phichit─ repuso ella con una gran sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros─ En cuanto a Seung Gil, pues…─ su expresión dejó entrever algo por unos instantes, si bien no tardó en recomponerse─ Es un poco serio, pero en el fondo es buena persona. Así que dale una oportunidad, ¿por favor? ─juntó las manos en actitud suplicante y batió sus largas pestañas para completar su acto.

Y justo en el instante que Yuuri se disponía a responder, Madame Baranosvkaya intervino, poniendo fin a la conversación al señalarles que si deseaban charlar, podían usar sus horas libres.

─ Supongo que de momento es todo─ expresó la chica, dedicándole al de lentes una sonrisa apologética─ Estaré feliz de que nos veamos de nuevo fuera de clases. Sólo que mi hermano no se entere ─recomendó en voz baja, dedicándole un guiño a manera de despedida.

Yuuri la contempló alejarse trotando graciosamente, embelesado, pensando que a pesar de todo, para ser su primer día no le estaba yendo tan mal.

* * *

Las siguientes materias de Yuuri: comercio y teoría de la magia, transcurrieron con total y absoluta normalidad. Optó por comercio, considerando que podría obtener conocimientos útiles para administrar la posada si resultaba que ese era su destino, en tanto que teoría de la magia era tomada por aquellos sin la habilidad de conjurarla pero que igualmente deseaban aprender del tema. Y en esta última, descubrió que Celestino sería su maestro.

─ Diría que me sorprende verte aquí, excepto que no es el caso─ observó divertido el profesor, al término de la clase.

─ Creí que tal vez podría aprender más de… mi situación─ agregó en un susurro, cuidando de revisar que nadie estuviera presente.

Sin mencionar que Yuuko, su querida amiga de Hasetsu, era una hechicera notable y despertó la curiosidad de Yuuri por la magia.

─Admiro tu dedicación─ halagó con sinceridad─ Y refuerzo mi compromiso a ayudarte a descubrir lo que oculta este misterio. Si quieres un consejo…─ Yuuri asintió con determinación y el profesor soltó una carcajada─ Cardología es otra de mis asignaturas, te recomendaría que igual prestaras atención ahí, podría serte útil.

Cardología era una materia que combinaba el estudio y el análisis de las cartas con la genealogía. Por lo general, la cursaban quienes aspiraban a convertirse en lectores, es decir, a predecir el destino de una persona por medio de la interpretación de su carta, y Yuuri estaba un poco confundido de que formara parte de los cursos obligatorios en Hystoria.

─ Mis alumnos suelen buscarme para conversar si tienen alguna inquietud, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo─ le dijo Celestino, sonriendo ampliamente─ Ya sea que quieras contarme sobre cómo te va aquí, si llegas a tener un problema, o sobre otras cosas…─ trazó una cruz sobre su pecho de manera discreta y Yuuri comprendió el gesto a la perfección─ Siempre estoy disponible.

Yuuri le agradeció y procedió a retirarse. Dispondría de un par de horas libres antes de su siguiente clase, las cuales pensaba utilizar en descansar y comer algo.

─ ¡Yuuri!

Hasta que se topó con Phichit. Su compañero de cuarto se encontraba junto a otros dos chicos. Habían colocado una manta en el césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y disponían de algunos alimentos, improvisando un día de campo.

Aunque vaciló, temeroso de entrometerse entre Phichit y sus otros amigos, la insistencia con la que lo llamaba fue tal, que terminó por acercarse.

─El clima está muy agradable, así que optamos por comer afuera─ le explicó, entusiasmado─ ¿Nos acompañas?

─No quisiera molestarlos─ repuso el de lentes, observando atento el generoso surtido de sándwiches, percatándose de lo hambriento que estaba.

─ ¡No te preocupes! Hay más que suficiente─ lo tranquilizó Phichit, ofreciéndole uno de los sandwiches─ Se lo debemos a nuestro querido Guang─ indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a un chico de cabello castaño y expresión inocente─ Cuando quieras una porción extra, pídeselo a él. Es el consentido de la cocinera y nunca le niega nada.

─ ¡No es cierto! ─se defendió el aludido, con el rostro entero pintado de rojo─ Sólo pasó una vez...

─ Una vez cada día─ corrigió el otro chico, para consternación de Guang─ Hasta te ha dejado que tomes un postre de más. La única vez que lo intenté, casi me da en la mano con su cuchara de madera─ fingió un escalofrío para darle más veracidad, fijándose en el recién llegado al concluir la broma─ Así que tu eres Yuuri. Soy Leo de la Iglesia, y él es Guang Hong─ indicó al jovencito a su lado, quien saludó tímidamente agitando la mano.

Aún si era obvio que los otros tres ya tenían una amistad bien establecida, Yuuri descubrió asombrado que le era fácil relacionarse con ellos y supuso que en gran medida se debía a Phichit. El moreno procuraba incluirlo en la conversación y si acaso Yuuri se mostraba incómodo o nervioso, intervenía para aligerar la tensión. Incluso Guang y Leo se mostraban accesibles y amables. Durante la plática, pese a que no hicieron referencia a sus cartas, Yuuri pudo entrever sus posibles destinos. En el caso de Leo, la música parecía jugar un rol predominante, mientras que basándose en las clases de Guang, todo parecía apuntar a que se convertiría en un héroe.

─Es cierto, Guang, serás compañero de Yuuri─ avisó Phichit, tomando otro sandwich─ Él también eligió danza dentro de sus materias.

─ ¡Oh! Entonces, supongo que tu destino es ser un bailarín o un artista─ expresó suspirando─ No sabes qué envidia me das.

─Si te soy honesto, no es tan así─ lo rebatió apenado─ Simplemente bailar es algo que me gusta hacer y me recomendaron que al venir aquí, aprovechara para aprender.

─Ya que lo mencionas, siempre puedo hacerme idea de la carta de otros viendo sus clases, pero contigo no parece haber un patrón─ reflexionó en voz alta Phichit, y Yuuri casi se ahoga con su comida─ Es un poco de todo. Si me fijo exclusivamente en esgrima, tu símbolo son las espadas, pero la danza me dirige a los corazones. Ahora, los diamantes y comercio suelen ir de la mano. Y respecto a teoría de la magia, sé que muchos aventureros no mágicos la cursan para prepararse, así que podríamos relacionarla con los tréboles.

Yuuri requirió emplear todas sus fuerzas para permanecer en su sitio y no salir corriendo, deduciendo que eso se vería más que sospechoso y no haría sino incrementar la curiosidad de Phichit . El moreno era demasiado observador. Si tan sólo lograra cambiar el tema...

─ ¡Ah!

Por suerte, no tuvo que hacer nada. Inesperadamente, Phichit guardó silencio y esbozó una gran sonrisa, contemplando un punto detrás de Yuuri, quien preso de la curiosidad, se giró para averiguar de qué se trataba.

─ ¡Seung Gil! ─ llamó a su compañero, agitando la mano con entusiasmo, un enorme contraste con Leo y Guang, los cuales intercambiaron una mirada repleta de nerviosismo─ ¿Tienes horas libres? ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros?

Yuuri se limitó a guardar silencio, confundido por la reacción de Guang y Leo. Los comprendía en parte, ya que desde su desafortunado primer encuentro con su otro compañero de habitación en su forma animal, casi no pudo hablar con él y seguía sin saber cómo tratarlo; si bien el miedo de los otros dos le resultaba excesivo.

─No, gracias─ respondió cortante el recién llegado, al tanto de la incomodidad generada por su presencia, por lo que siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás. El ánimo de Phichit decayó evidentemente.

─ Vamos, chicos…─ comenzó a decirles a Leo y Guang─ Ya se los he repetido miles de veces. Seung Gil no es malo, ¿no pueden darle una oportunidad?

─ ¿Y si cambia de pronto y nos ataca? ─ cuestionó Leo, temeroso.

─ Sólo ocurrió una vez, y ninguno de nosotros había entrado a Hystoria aún.

─ Pero otros que sí lo vieron dan la misma versión ─apostilló Guang, su voz apenas más alta que un susurro ─Si el profesor Celestino no hubiera estado para contenerlo, Sara Crispino no…

Al reconocer el nombre de la chica de su clase de etiqueta, Yuuri dejó escapar un grito ahogado, interrumpiéndolos sin querer, recordándoles que seguía ahí.

─ Leo, Guang, muchas gracias por compartir esa información─ reprendió enfadado Phichit, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amigo más reciente, para confortarlo.

─ Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos─ sugirió Leo y a continuación se levantó junto con Guang, ambos claramente arrepentidos de lo sucedido.

Los chicos murmuraron un rápido aunque genuino "lo siento" a manera de despedida, dejando a Yuuri solo con Phichit, aún tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

─ Apuesto a que ahora le pedirás a la directora que te cambie de habitación.

─ ¿Qué?─ reaccionó Yuuri, confundido por que el tono de Phichit pasara de denotar enfado a una profunda tristeza─ ¡No! Yo no… ¿por qué haría eso?

Phichit cuidó de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera presente.

─ No quería que te enteraras así, esperaba que pudieras conocer mejor a Seung Gil y formarte tu propia opinión de él sin que interfirieran los rumores, pero ya no importa ─suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, resignado─ La carta de Seung Gil… es una Sota. Y lo que Leo y Guang dijeron también es cierto. ¡Antes de que me digas nada! ─exclamó apresurado al notar la expresión escandalizada de Yuuri─ Déjame explicarte, ¿sí?

El de lentes asintió, vacilante. Phichit le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud.

─ Seung Gil llegó a Hystoria casi un año antes que yo, así que no estuve presente cuando el incidente ocurrió, pero el profesor Celestino me contó y no es como ellos creen─ aclaró de inmediato, asombrando a Yuuri por su vehemencia al hablar─ A los cambia formas jóvenes se les dificulta controlarlo, por lo que es frecuente que si se ponen nerviosos o se asustan, tomen su apariencia animal sin querer y cuando pasa, su consciencia humana queda relegada.

─Entonces… ¿el ataque no fue a propósito?

─ En lo absoluto. Unos chicos lo sorprendieron y él se transformó─ aclaró Phichit, entreteniéndose en contemplar el sitio por el que Seung Gil había pasado─ Debió sentirse muy asustado y confundido, y sus instintos de lobo le dictaron que escapara. De modo que cuando Sara Crispino se atravesó en su camino, sólo pudo verla como un obstáculo del que tenía que deshacerse.

─ Pude conocer a Sara, estamos juntos en etiqueta─ interrumpió Yuuri, decidiendo que algo dentro de la historia no le cuadraba─ Conversamos un poco de Seung Gil y no me da la impresión de que le guarde algún rencor, más bien todo lo contrario.

─ Sara es siempre tan dulce y amable─ expresó Phichit, complacido─ El problema, es su hermano Michelle. Como Guang hizo el favor de informarte…─ gruñó, frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas y aunque su enfado era genuino su expresión resultaba un tanto cómica─ Celestino logró intervenir a tiempo. Aturdió a Seung Gil y él recuperó su forma humana frente a todos, por lo que lamentablemente su carta quedó en evidencia.

Yuuri sintió un escalofrío y requirió apretar los puños con fuerza para no llevarse las manos al pecho. Por unos instantes, se puso en el lugar de Seung Gil y se imaginó cómo sería si su secreto se revelara; y la perspectiva hizo que su corazón acelerara sus latidos del pánico.

─Aunque fue un accidente, Michelle no lo vio así y se encargó de contarle a la escuela entera que Seung Gil era una Sota y por ende, un villano en potencia que casi mata a su hermana. Hasta intentó hacer que lo expulsaran─ se quejó Phichit, canalizando su enojo en arrancar pequeñas briznas de hierba─ Y me parece muy injusto. Creo que ya es lo bastante difícil preocuparse por el futuro que las cartas señalan, ¿también debemos dejarlas que definan nuestro presente y que releguemos nuestro pasado?

Las palabras de Phichit hicieron eco en Yuuri, admitiendo que estuvo a punto de hacer eso al caer presa de la incertidumbre provocada por su carta en blanco. Por suerte contó con el apoyo de sus seres queridos, que era mucho más de lo que otros disponían.

─ Ya podrás imaginarte el resto. Como suele ocurrir con las Sotas y aquellos con cartas rotas, a Seung Gil lo marginaron, y lo siguen haciendo. Antes de mí, tuvo cinco compañeros de habitación y todos ellos solicitaron mudarse porque aún sí él nunca les hizo nada, igualmente le temían─ sacudió la cabeza, como si le resultara difícil asimilarlo─ ¡Y es muy cruel! La carta de alguien no debería ser pretexto para rechazarlo. A la gente se le olvida muy fácil que un villano puede tener cualquier carta y si alguien tiene una carta rota, esa persona tomará la mayor parte de la tragedia. No es como una enfermedad que pueda contagiarse…

Para ese punto, Yuuri contemplaba a Phichit con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Cuando lo conoció, creyó que se trataba de un joven alegre y entusiasta que carecía de preocupaciones, pero al oírlo hablar, se vio obligado a reconsiderarlo. Pocos se hubieran expresado de aquellos con destinos menos afortunados de una manera tan apasionada. ¿Qué circunstancias habrían motivado a Phichit para desarrollar una opinión así?

El moreno pareció percatarse de su excesivo entusiasmo y torpemente, recompuso una sonrisa, llevándose una mano a la nunca, avergonzado.

─Lo siento. Siempre tiendo a emocionarme con esa historia─ soltó una risita nerviosa─ Es sólo mi forma de ver las cosas, no tienes porque estar de acuerdo. Y si quieres cambiarte a otro dormitorio, lo entenderé.

─ ¡No, No! ─gritó Yuuri, lleno de determinación─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo que ocurrió con Seung Gil fue una injusticia, y sobre las cartas…─negó con la cabeza, aún con miedo de quedar en evidencia─ La verdad, no sé mucho del tema, pero no deberían influir en nuestro trato a otros.

Ya que sería muy hipócrita de su parte discriminar a Seung Gil por ser una Sota, siendo que él carecía de una carta en especial. Aunque claro, no iba a mencionarlo en voz alta, por más comprensivo que Phichit aparentara ser.

─Así que… ¿te quedarás con nosotros?

Más tardó Yuuri en asentir, que Phichit en lanzarse sobre él y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo, sobresaltándolo.

─ ¡No sabes qué gusto me da! ─ exclamó, lleno de júbilo─ Desde que te vi, supe que seríamos grandes amigos y esto lo confirma.

─ ¿Eh? Pero…─ dudó, un tanto confundido─ ¿No es muy pronto para eso? Es decir, recién nos conocemos.

Para Yuuri, que siempre tuvo dificultades para hacer amigos, que alguien le ofreciera abiertamente su amistad y sin ponerle ninguna condición, le resultaba sumamente inusual. Phichit no pensaba igual.

─Yo creo que si dos personas están de acuerdo, el tiempo es lo de menos─ repuso, rompiendo el abrazo, si bien cuidó de no perder el contacto visual, para demostrarle que era sincero─ Yo quiero ser tu amigo, ahora que si tú no…

─ ¡Ah, no! Bueno… sí. Yo… lo que quiero decir es… ─balbuceó, sonrojándose y requiriendo hacer una corta pausa para organizar sus ideas─ Sería un gran honor que fueras mi amigo.

Nuevamente, Phichit se le arrojó encima y volvió a abrazarlo. En ésta ocasión, Yuuri logró corresponderle, si bien su mente le hizo reflexionar acerca la tragedia de Seung Gil, y fue más consciente que nunca de que sólo bastaría un paso en falso para quedar expuesto y ganarse el rechazo de la gente. O quizás, algo peor.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Son esos los ecos del SeungChuchu acercándose en la lejanía? Quizás. En esta historia todo puede pasar.

Disculpa por la demora. No sé porqué me fue tan difícil escribir este capítulo. Literalmente lo terminé hace dos semanas y desde entonces lo estuve leyendo y editando y borrando y reescribiendo sin que me acabara de convencer. Al final lo único que necesité fue que aplazaran mi exposición de avances de fin de semestre para recuperar las ganas por escribir. Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Otabek tomará más importancia conforme pase la historia y Yuri igual aparecerá eventualmente. Por lo pronto, volveremos a ver a Viktor! Y les prometo una épica revelación también.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Como parte de sus labores diarias en Hystoria, algunos alumnos debían encargarse de atender a los caballos, pero Viktor, pese a ser un maestro, prefería ocuparse de Makkachin personalmente. Y es que más que una simple montura, Makkachin era su fiel compañero de aventuras y alguien que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo juzgaria.

Al acercarse, fue recibido por un entusiasta relincho que le arrancó una sonrisa. Un hermoso caballo café sacudió la cabeza y golpeó el suelo con sus cascos al reconocerlo.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Makka? ─le acarició justo detrás de las orejas ─ Yo también te extrañé.

Makkachin no perdió tiempo para frotar su hocico contra la mejilla de su humano, pasando después al bolsillo de la chaqueta de Viktor para robar una zanahoria.

─ Claro, sólo te intereso por la comida ─bromeó, tomando un cepillo para peinar su crin─ ¿Sabes, Makka? Me pasaron muchas cosas cuando nos separamos. Hasta conocí a alguien…

Visualizó a Yuuri y experimentó una punzada de culpa por no estar más al pendiente de él. Quiso buscarlo y preguntarle si logró convencer a Lila, pero el trabajo acumulado consecuencia de su ausencia imprevista se lo impidió. Por un lado, quería pensar que Yuuri le habría pedido ayuda si tuvo problemas; aunque por lo poco que convivieron, se imaginaba que era el tipo de persona que prefería resolver sus asuntos por su cuenta.

─ Tal vez Lilia haga una excepción esta vez ─ deseó Viktor, y Makachin lo escuchó muy atento, aunque no comprendía lo que decía─ Aún si nunca tuvo una invitación, no debería de importar.

En el fondo, Viktor siempre puso en duda la existencia de la invitación de Yuuri, y es que éste se rehusó tajantemente a darle el nombre de su reclutador y como fue que la obtuvo. Lo único que pudo arrancarle, era que se trataba de una amiga de su familia y vieja conocida de la directora, lo que para Viktor carecía de lógica y le llevó a catalogarlo como "uno de esos jóvenes". Dicho término, era empleado por Lilia para referirse a los chicos y chicas que no habían sido reclutados por nadie y por ende carecían de invitación y el derecho a entrar a Hystoria. La excusa más frecuente, era que la habían extraviado. Cuando les pedía que señalaran a la persona que se las dio, la mayoría se derrumbaba y comenzaban a dar miles de justificaciones a por qué deberían ser admitidos. En un par de ocasiones, llegaron a amenazar a la misma Lilia sin que ella cediera ni lo reconsiderara.

─ Aunque no parece ser de los que amenazan ─reconoció Viktor, acercándole otra zanahoria a Makkachin─ Pero supongo que en una situación desesperada, somos capaces de hacer lo inimaginable.

Y eso, a él le constaba de sobra.

No queriendo agobiarse con pensamientos que juzgaba como negativos e innecesarios, prefirió enfocarse en mimar a su caballo consentido, por lo que no se dio cuenta que alguien más había entrado a los establos.

Un hombre mayor de semblante severo lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, aguardando a que lo notaran; lo que no iba a pasar pronto, si se basaba en la forma de ser de su pupilo.

─ Vitya.

El aludido se limitó a servir una buena cantidad de alfalfa en el comedero de Makkachin, ajeno al creciente disgusto del recién llegado, quien sentía su paciencia disminuir peligrosamente. Por suerte, Makkachin sí estaba prestando atención y relinchó para alertar a su dueño que ya no estaban solos.

─ Al menos tu caballo no baja la guardia ─habló el hombre, y Viktor se giró para contemplarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa─ Por eso Makkachin regresó a salvo, mientras tú fuiste asaltado y requeriste que te ayudaran.

─ ¡Hola, Yakov! ─saludó con alegría, pasando por alto la crítica─ ¿Me extrañaste?

─ ¿Qué si te…? ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¡Se suponía que tenías que reportarte conmigo apenas llegaras!

─ Pensé que el equivalente era avisarle a Lilia y que ella te contaría ─repuso sin darle mucha importancia, acariciando a Makkachin─ Y que su regaño valía por el de los dos.

Yakov frunció el ceño y reprimió como pudo las ganas de gritarle. Algo que al parecer nunca cambiaría, sería la habilidad de Viktor para sacarlo de quicio.

─ Como sea ─masculló el hombre, rehusándose a que el imprudente joven supiera lo mucho que lo había enfadado─ ¿Ya escribiste a tus padres para informarles lo que te sucedió? ─Viktor dejó de cepillar a Makkachin y casi deja caer el cepillo─ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que les enviaste una carta?

─ Les escribiré cuando tenga algo que quiera contarles ─dijo en tono serio, luchando para ocultar cómo se sentía en verdad─ Hasta entonces, estoy muy ocupado y seguro ellos también. Apuesto que salieron en otro de sus viajes.

Yakov suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Puesto que conocía a Viktor desde que era un niño, sabía que aquel era un tema que le incomodaba de sobremanera y que era mejor no presionarlo demasiado o de lo contrario terminaría cubierto de hielo, literalmente.

─ También, esperaba tratar otro asunto contigo ─retomó Yakov, ansioso por calmar los ánimos─ Es acerca del chico que te acompañó hasta aquí.

─ ¿Te refieres a Yuuri? ─cuestionó con una mezcla de preocupación y emoción, la comprobación de que la táctica de su maestro funcionó─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lilia lo aceptó?

─ Sí, Lilia tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con él y…

─ Todo lo que le dije fue en serio. Yuuri posee una increíble valentía y aunque es un poco ingenuo, es muy noble y bondadoso.

─ Vitya…

─ Técnicamente, es como si yo lo hubiera reclutado ─prosiguió Viktor, ignorando por completo a Yakov─ Seguro que sobresaldrá en algo. Hystoria tiene suficientes clases, deberá destacarse en una, por lo menos. ¿Qué importa si nunca contó con una invitación?

─ ¡Vitya! ─le gritó Yakov, para hacerlo callar─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que Katsuki tenía una invitación!

Esta vez, Viktor soltó el cepillo sin poder evitarlo. Makkachin golpeó el suelo con uno de sus cascos en señal de protesta y su dueño le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el lomo a manera de disculpa para después observar a Yakov con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

─ ¿Es en serio? ─cuestionó asombrado, y Yakov asintió, solemne.

─ ¿Cuando Lilia ha aceptado a alguien sin una? ─inquirió el hombre, sin esperar realmente una respuesta─ Aunque el que intercediéras a su favor le dio puntos extras. Debió llegar hace días y Lilia estaba muy enfadada por su retraso. Dado que tuviste mucho que ver con eso, decidió pasarlo por alto. Además, corrobora lo dicho por su reclutadora. Curiosamente, tú y ella coinciden en algunos de los puntos fuertes de Katsuki.

Viktor enmudeció de pronto. En verdad, se trataba de un escenario que no creyó fuera realidad. Ciertamente, Yuuri se perfilaba como una persona única.

─ ¿Puedo saber quién fue su reclutadora?

La expresión de Yakov se tornó más severa, si acaso era posible. Viktor no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarlo.

─ La conoces. Su nombre es Minako, Minako Okukawa.

Reconoció el nombre de inmediato. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Okukawa, junto a Yakov, Lilia y el profesor Celestino, formaron un grupo de héroes que lograron grandes hazañas en su juventud. Viktor inclusive llegó a estudiar algunos de esos hechos tan notables. Sin embargo, la mujer representaba para él algo más que una leyenda viviente. Viktor pudo verla en una ocasión, hacía unos años, y Minako Okukawa indirectamente se relacionaba con uno de sus peores recuerdos.

─ Yuuri, él… no me dijo nada ─admitió Viktor con dificultad, escarbando en su memoria sin rememorar que alguna vez hiciera mención de Okukawa, o el nombre de su pueblo natal.

─ No me sorprende. Hace mucho que no teníamos noticias suyas. Según Celestino, Katsuki desconocía los múltiples logros de Minako. Ni siquiera le habló de nosotros ─le contó, con un deje de resentimiento─ Yuuri Katsuki no es sólo uno de los muy selectos alumnos de Minako, es el mejor de entre ellos. Y por esa razón, decidí cambiarlo a las clases avanzadas de esgrima. No tengo nada que enseñarle, así que a partir de mañana, tú serás su maestro.

Viktor asintió en silencio, no muy seguro de cómo sentirse. Comprobaba que Yuuri se trataba de alguien especial, y que para él podía resultar peligroso, dado que sabía de su habilidad innata.

" _Está bien, ésto es lo ideal"_ pensó, cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse " _Así podré vigilarlo de cerca"._

* * *

Yuuri inició su día trabajando en la cocina, siguiendo el rol de labores para los alumnos.

Estar ahí era agradable, como estar en casa. Los olores del desayuno recién preparado le abrían el apetito y el calor irradiado por las estufas y fogones hacían que el ambiente se sintiera más cálido.

─ Si tienes tiempo para soñar despierto, puedes trabajar más deprisa ─le ordenó una mujer mayor, la cocinera, quien era su jefa en ese lugar─ ¡Anda! El pan no se horneará solo.

El joven musitó un rápido "lo siento" antes de acomodar la masa en la bandeja para meterla al horno y sacar las que ya estaban listas. La mujer se cruzó de brazos y asintió, complacida. Yuuri aguardó a que ella se ocupara antes de examinarla discretamente. Apenas había transcurrido poco más de una hora en la cocina, y ya podía hacerse una idea del tipo de persona que era: estricta, organizada y sin temor al trabajo duro.

─ Cómo te decía, muchos me criticaron cuando me casé con mi esposo.

También, era alguien a quien le gustaba mucho hablar y contar su historia.

─ Para ellos era muy extraño que eligiera a un "carta rota". Pero yo siempre dije que me casaba con él y no con su carta, y que aún si no estaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo, lo aprovecharíamos al máximo.

Dada su situación como carta en blanco, Yuuri encontraba fascinante aprender sobre los distintos puntos de vista en relación a las cartas y le sorprendía y maravillaba que existieran individuos como Phichit y esa mujer, que claramente no se dejaban llevar por lo aparente.

─ Falleció diez años después de casarnos. Fue una inundación. Por eso era que había nubes de lluvia en su carta y que era de color azul ─recordó, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

─ Yo… lo lamento ─expresó Yuuri con auténtico pesar. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

─ Ahora que puedo verlo en perspectiva, que tuviera una carta rasgada en cierta forma fue algo bueno.

─ ¿Cómo así? ─ preguntó curioso, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba que se refiririeran a eso de manera positiva.

─ Nos enseñó a disfrutar de cada instante como si fuera el último. Siempre tuve en claro que me amó, y él nunca dudó de mis sentimientos ─explicó sin ocultar la nostalgia en su voz─ Además, me dejó a nuestros niños para recordarlo. Aunque ya hace mucho que dejaron de serlo ─dejó escapar una risita─ Madame Baranovskaya les permitió estudiar en Hystoria y aún si sus destinos no eran tan importantes, ser alumnos de aquí les ayudó mucho.

Yuuri se limitó a cumplir con sus labores en silencio para no interrumpirla. Podía relacionarse con eso a la perfección. La mujer prosiguió con su relato.

─ Mi hija es un cinco, supongo que por el número de citas que tuvo con su pareja antes de casarse con ella. Las dos tienen una florería en la ciudad, muy exitosa gracias a los contactos que hizo en Hystoria ─indicó un jarrón con bellísimas flores de colores─ Adoptaron a mi primer nieto hace unos meses y ya consideran agrandar la familia. Mi hijo, por otro lado, es un ocho. Su destino fue volverse cocinero, como yo. Se hizo amigo de un príncipe que también estudiaba aquí y cuando regresó a su reino, lo contrató como jefe de cocina en su castillo. Me escribe siempre que le es posible para que intercambiemos recetas y le gusta enviarme ingredientes raros para que ideé nuevos platillos.

El consenso general, era que las cartas lo definían todo y según Yuuri, se encargaban tanto de definir como de limitar el destino y nada más remitirse a su propia familia: su madre tuvo todo el talento y la habilidad para convertirse en una pintora de renombre, pero su carta le señaló otro camino que ella aceptó de buen agrado. Mari atravesó por una etapa de rebeldía que él no recordaba bien, puesto que sucedió cuando era pequeño, pero sí tenía presente que en algún punto de su vida, el hacerse cargo de la posada no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a su hermana. Sin embargo, aquello cambió por alguna misteriosa razón y de sentirse inconforme, pasó a mostrarse dispuesta y a trabajar con gusto.

" _En verdad, la felicidad depende de mucho más que sólo una carta_ " reflexionó algo que solía olvidar e instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho.

Tal vez, ya era hora de dejar de autocompadecerse definitivamente y enfocarse en otras cosas. ¿Qué si no tenía un destino fijo? De cualquier forma podía vivir su vida de la mejor manera posible, labrar su propio camino e intentar ser la mejor versión de sí mismo posible, justo como los hijos de aquella mujer.

─ Aquí están las manzanas y la harina.

Yuuri se tensó instintivamente. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó a Seung Gil en la entrada de la cocina. Recién se acordaba que compartían turno en las labores.

─ Muchas gracias, cielo ─pronunció la cocinera en tono dulce─ ¿Puedes dejar la fruta allá? Y el saco de harina junto con los otros.

Seung Gil asintió y cargó con facilidad un pesado barril. Fue entonces que Yuuri se percató que no estaba solo. Un diminuto perrito blanco marchaba con alegría detrás de él, con la lengua de fuera y meneando la cola. Basándose en su pelaje inmaculado y su lujoso collar, con toda probabilidad se trataba de la mascota de un alumno importante.

─ Si ya terminaste, por favor acomoda los platos. No quisiera retrasarme con el desayuno, pero antes… ─la mujer tomó uno de los panes recién hechos y lo envolvió en una servilleta de papel─ ¿Quieres un bocadillo?

Seung Gil volvió a asentir y lo aceptó sin decir nada. El perrito ladró y mientras el joven le lanzaba un trozo de pan, Yuuri salió de su ensimismamiento.

─ ¡Um! ¡Se… Seung Gil! ─lo llamó gritando, y el otro se giró para contemplarlo con el ceño fruncido. Yuuri tragó grueso─ Phi… Phichit y yo tenemos algunas horas libres, y él… había pensado en mostrarme el resto de la escuela. Pensaba que, si tienes tiempo, podrías acompañarnos y aprovechar para que almorcemos jun…

─ No, gracias ─lo rechazó secamente y acto seguido, se marchó sin mirar atrás con el animalito pegado a sus pies.

Yuuri suspiró con desgano. Le prometió a Phichit no juzgar a Seung Gil por su carta, y se hizo el juramento personal de que tendría la mejor disposición y sería tan amistoso como pudiera con él, ¡pero le era tan difícil tratarlo! Nunca sabía cuando estaba enfadado, lo que sumado a que para Yuuri hacer amigos no era sencillo, complicaba todo.

─ Sé lo que intentabas hacer ─habló la cocinera, destapando una olla para revolver su contenido y después apagar el fuego─ Y es muy gentil de tu parte.

─ Pero si yo no… ¿A qué se refiere? ─cuestionó confundido. Ella le sonrió.

─ Llevo muchos años aquí. Muchos alumnos han ido y venido, pero jamás vi que nadie recibiera un trato tan malo como ese pobre chico ─probó un poco de la avena y luego de dudar por unos segundos, agregó una pizca de canela─ No son solamente los estudiantes, algunos de los trabajadores también le tienen miedo.

─ ¿Sabe lo que pasó?

─ Oh, todos nos enteramos. Las noticias circulan muy rápido en Hystoria.

─ Pero… usted no le teme a Seung Gil ─se atrevió a afirmar Yuuri, recordando la actitud de la mujer cuando el otro apareció.

─ ¿Por qué debería? ─inquirió a su vez─ Yo creo que los animales son mejores para juzgar el interior de las personas. Ellos no se dejan influenciar por las cartas o símbolos, a diferencia de nosotros ─sacudió la cabeza─ He visto cómo se portan a su alrededor. Si fuera el villano que todos creen lo más natural sería que le huyeran, y al contrario, lo siguen. Así que, si ellos no le tienen miedo, yo tampoco.

Yuuri dedicó unos minutos a reflexionar y concluyó que ella estaba en lo correcto. Él mismo acababa de presenciarlo, gracias a ese pequeño perrito blanco.

" _Si tan sólo más gente pensara como ella…_ " deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

─ Eres un buen chico ─halagó la mujer con sinceridad, ocasionando que el joven se sonrojara─ Modesto y además, sabes escuchar ─expresó, satisfecha─ Soy Blanca. Búscame si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, o una porción de comida extra.

* * *

Yuuri apenas dispuso del tiempo suficiente para desayunar y limpiar la cocina antes de dirigirse a su primera clase del día.

Iba ligeramente retrasado, por lo que su intención inicial, era realizar una entrada discreta. Si bien alguien más tenía otra idea.

─ ¡Yuuri, ven! ─gritó Phichit nada más divisarlo, agitando la mano─ ¡Te aparté un lugar!

El aludido avanzó encogido sobre sí mismo, luchando en vano por no hacer caso de las miradas del resto. Sin contar con el saludo entusiasta de Phichit, estaba seguro que llamaba la atención por otra razón.

─ Todavía creo que no debí empezar desde el nivel avanzado de Cardología ─murmuró, para que sólo su amigo pudiera escucharlo.

─ ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas? Celestino estuvo de acuerdo, así que deja de preocuparte.

Yuuri abrió la boca para alegar, pero terminó por guardarse sus opiniones. Por ser de nuevo ingreso, lo normal hubiera sido que cursara las clases avanzadas hasta aprobar los exámenes de transición. Sin embargo, Phichit logró convencer al profesor Cialdini de permitirle saltarse los niveles iniciales de Cardología, argumentando que él lo apoyaría hasta que estuviera a la par de los otros estudiantes.

─ Es mejor así ─comentó Phichit, colocándole una mano en el hombro─ De lo contrario te esperaban seis meses de analizar formas y las diferencias entre colores, y luego de un rato es muy aburrido decir por qué el rojo carmín es diferente del persa o del coral. Así que… ¡oh! ¡Seung Gil! ─llamó a quien acababa de entrar, y los demás lo contemplaron entre ruidosos cuchicheos─ También te reservé un…

─ No, gracias ─respondió pasando de largo y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, eligiendo un asiento vacío en un rincón del aula, cerca de alguien al que Yuuri ya conocía.

" _¡Es Altin!"_ pensó emocionado, e inconscientemente se incorporó a medias para verlo mejor _"Es cierto, creo que debería agradecerle apropiadamente por ayudarme la otra vez"._

Otabek debió sentirse observado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Yuuri, quien se apresuró a apartarla, apenado. Y fue así que notó la expresión herida de Phichit. Le constaba que a éste le sobraban los amigos. A donde quiera que iban, siempre alguien se detenía a saludarlo o a charlar con él, lo que demostraba que se trataba de un joven alegre y accesible. Yuuri comprendía que Seung Gil lo rechazara, dada la forma en que se conocieron y puesto que recién empezaron a convivir, pero suponía que estaría feliz porque al menos una persona lo veía como algo más que un villano en potencia. Phichit era sincero, ¿por qué tratarlo de esa manera tan cortante?

─ ¡Muy bien! Si ya todos están listos, comencemos con la clase de hoy.

La voz de Celestino Cialdini cortó de golpe con las pláticas individuales de sus alumnos. Yuuri se apresuró a tomar una hoja y se preparó para escribir. En su situación, intuía que Cardología era una materia de vital importancia y ansiaba aprender cuánto le fuera posible.

─ ¿Algún voluntario que haga un resumen de la lección anterior?

Ante la petición del maestro, los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y otros prefirieron fingir que escribían o revisaban sus notas para pasar desapercibidos.

─ Um… nos estaba contando sobre la importancia de los elementos individuales en las cartas ─habló una chica de largo cabello negro, recogido en una trenza─ Y la manera correcta de interpretarlos.

─ ¡Sí, sí! Excelente, señorita Wu ─felicitó a su alumna, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa─ Como ya les dije ayer, los motivos individuales, junto con el símbolo o número principal y el color, son los aspectos a analizar para hacer una lectura apropiada ─ hizo un ademán y un pergamino se desenrolló sobre el pizarrón─ Quiero que observen la siguiente carta.

El salón entero contempló la imagen y una serie de murmullos y gritos ahogados inundaron el lugar. La carta en cuestión era un dos de corazones que representaba a un hombre con elegantes vestiduras, que en una mano sostenía un cráneo y en la otra una pluma. Estaba rodeado por hojas de papel y manchas de color obscuro.

─ ¿Cuáles son sus impresiones? ─cuestionó el maestro, y nadie le respondió─ Bueno, probemos con un nuevo enfoque. ¿Cuántos de ustedes piensan que se relaciona con un criminal o una persona violenta? ─más de la mitad de las manos de los alumnos se alzaron ─¿Alguien que difiera?

─ Bueno, la carta es de corazones ─habló Phichit, y Celestino le indicó que continuara─ Así que… ¿podría ser un artista?

─ ¿Ves otros elementos que te hagan pensar eso?

─ La pluma y las hojas ─prosiguió Phichit─ Y las manchas… por el color no estoy seguro si son tinta u otra cosa. Aunque honestamente, dudo que sea un asesino que escriba sobre sus crímenes.

Celestino soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, y un chico al fondo que dormitaba, abrió los ojos al instante.

─ ¡Excelente, joven Chulanont! Tiene toda la razón─ asintió, complacido. Phichit intercambió una sonrisa con Yuuri ─ La carta de hecho perteneció a un muy famoso escritor y dramaturgo, nacido hace cien años. Aunque claro, como se centraron exclusivamente en un único elemento individual, nunca lo habrían notado.

─ Para eso están los lectores, ¿o no, profesor?

La voz de un estudiante se hizo escuchar, seguida por un coro de risitas. Celestino frunció el ceño. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Yuuri se giró para averiguar de quién se trataba y descubrió que era un joven de cabello obscuro y ojos grises. Todo él irradiaba confianza y seguridad.

Confundido, Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, optando por quitarse los lentes para limpiarlos, esperando que eso le ayudara a ver mejor.

" _Creo que… ¿lo he visto antes?"_ se planteó, vacilante.

─ ¿Algo que quiera compartir, señor Leroy? ─ preguntó Celestino, aunque en base su expresión y tono, Yuuri adivinó que no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con ese tema.

─ A decir verdad, sí ─ asintió el otro, reclinándose en su silla con actitud arrogante. Al lado de Yuuri, Phichit masculló un "aquí vamos de nuevo", y rodó los ojos─ Sin ánimo de ofender, profesor, no entiendo cómo Cardología nos ayudará a ser buenos gobernantes, guerreros o héroes. ¿No sería mejor reservar ésta materia para quienes desean convertirse en lectores?

Los chicos y chicas en torno a Leroy aplaudieron y exclamaron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo. El salón entero se llenó de ruido, con todos queriendo externar sus opiniones, algunas a favor y otras en contra. Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio. Cardología le interesaba por su situación particular, pero admitía que le resultaba extraño que fuera de carácter obligatorio en la academia.

─ Señor Leroy, ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes, así que ya conoce la respuesta ─ informó el profesor Cialdini, realizando un ademán que acalló a todos como por arte de magia.

─ Para vencer la ignorancia y los prejuicios subyacentes a ciertas cartas y símbolos… ─ recitó de memoria, sin tomárselo en serio─ Para ampliar nuestra visión del mundo y nuestra comprensión y empatía hacia otros…

─ Entonces, si ya conoce el motivo, no me explico porque debe interrumpir a su maestro con una pregunta innecesaria.

Leroy palideció al instante y Yuuri creyó que se desmayaría. Los demás alumnos se apresuraron a ponerse de pie y él los imitó por instinto. La directora, Lilia Baranovskaya se hallaba en la entrada del salón, con la mirada clavada en el impertinente joven y cruzada de brazos.

─ ¿Tiene alguna queja de mi manera de dirigir Hystoria, señor Leroy?

─ N-no… ─ balbuceó, parándose muy recto ─ Ninguna, Madame…

─ Pues no fue esa la impresión que me dio ─ declaró la mujer, avanzando hacia el frente a paso firme y lento. Únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones golpeando contra el suelo─ Y no quiero que piensen que no me interesa la opinión de mis alumnos. Así que, estaré encantada de recibirlo en mi oficina para que discutamos al respecto. Lo espero mañana por la tarde con reportes por escrito acerca de la Cardología: su historia y raíces, y su impacto y relevancia en la sociedad actual. ¿Le parecen bien cinco páginas?

El joven se sobresaltó y fue obvio que deseó reclamarle, sin embargo, Lilia lo frenó simplemente arqueando una ceja.

─ Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo ─ asintió ella ─ Y señor Leroy, voy a asumir que hará su trabajo usted mismo y no pedirá que lo auxilien los miembros de su séquito ─agregó, mirando fugazmente al grupo en torno a él, y los otros jóvenes experimentaron un escalofrío que fue más que visible─ Porque le advierto que si alguien más escribe los ensayos en su lugar, me daré cuenta y habrán consecuencias. ¿Está claro?

─ Sí, señora ─ afirmó con una sonrisa forzada.

Phichit se cubrió la boca con la mano para reprimir una risita y Yuuri dedujo que el tal Leroy no le agradaba mucho, algo inusual en su amigo, que siempre se mostraba amable con todo el mundo.

─ ¿Me estaba buscando? ─ preguntó Celestino a la mujer, finalmente dignándose a intervenir para detener el sufrimiento de su alumno.

─ Hay unos asuntos urgentes que debo discutir con usted, profesor. Mucho me temo que su clase tendrá que acabarse más temprano de lo previsto.

Hubo algunos lamentos fingidos en combinación con suspiros de alivio. Lejos de molestarse, Celestino rió de buena gana, batiendo las palmas.

─ ¿Qué acaso creen que los dejaré marchar así como así? Para la próxima clase, espero que estudien sobre los "arquetipos", sus características distintivas, ventajas, desventajas y ejemplos ─ Yuuri anotó el encargo a toda prisa ─ Voy a cuestionarlos al respecto al inicio de la lección, aquel que no responda correctamente, tendrá una nota negativa. ¡Ahora, fuera!

Los estudiantes se levantaron con desgano ante la perspectiva de la tarea, y el más decaído de todos era definitivamente Leroy. Su "séquito" caminaba a su alrededor, tratando de consolarlo. Phichit chasqueó la lengua.

─ "Su alteza real", el príncipe Jean-Jacques Leroy, mejor conocido por sus amigos, o lo que es lo mismo, su séquito, como JJ ─ le dijo a Yuuri en tono burlón, una vez que se aseguró de que el aludido no podía oírlos─ Aunque si quieres mi opinión, es más que nada una molestia real, y una muy incómoda.

─ Tuvo que hacerte algo terrible para que te refieras a él de esa forma ─ expresó Yuuri, vigilando que el príncipe Leroy no fuera a aparecer.

─ Oh, a mí no me ha hecho nada ─ admitió apenado, sentimiento que no tardó en ser dejado de lado─ Pero a Seung Gil…

Yuuri se detuvo en seco, analizando la información recibida.

─ ¿Quieres decir qué…?

─ JJ fue el responsable de lo que le pasó. Él y su séquito lo descubrieron leyendo en uno de los jardines y pensaron que sería muy divertido jugarle una broma. Claro, no tenían manera de saber cómo terminaría, pero tampoco es que se mostraran muy arrepentidos después ─le contó sin ocultar su creciente enojo─ Reconozco que JJ no es de los que se meten con Seung Gil, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su séquito. Ellos hacen lo que él les dice, así que si de verdad lo lamentara, podría pedirles que lo dejaran en paz.

Yuuri guardó silencio. De pronto se sentía muy nervioso. Hasta el momento, todos en Hystoria habían sido muy agradables y gentiles con él. Recién recordaba que también existían personas prejuiciosas y malentencionadas, y que debía andarse con cuidado.

─ En fin, basta de malos temas ─ se encogió de hombros Phichit ─ ¿A dónde quieres ir? Creo que ambos tenemos algo de tiempo libre antes de la siguiente clase. Podríamos ir a los jardines, o hacer el resto del recorrido por la Academia.

─ En realidad, pensaba pasarme a la cocina para adelantar mi turno de trabajo. Por la tarde tengo danza y esgrima, así que…

─ ¿Ah? Pero si las clases de esgrima son por la mañana. Por la tarde son las lecciones avanza… ¡Oh! ─ se interrumpió, contemplando a su amigo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Yuuri se dio cuenta muy tarde de que olvidó contarle de su cambio─ No me digas que… ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

Yuuri tragó grueso. Se sentía muy nervioso.

─ Sí, algo así. Referente a eso...

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Los comentarios serán agregados al término de la segunda, gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

─ ¡Wow! ¡Eso es realmente increíble!

Yuuri le hizo un rápido resumen a su amigo de lo sucedido en la clase del profesor Feltsman y no bien terminó, requirió jalarlo a un pasillo solitario, porque sus exclamaciones y aspavientos llamaban demasiado la atención.

─ ¡Esa una gran hazaña! Normalmente hay que esperar a los exámenes para ser ascendido al nivel avanzado, ¡Y tú lo lograste en una sola clase!

─ Es que ya había tomado lecciones de esgrima antes ─quiso justificarse, sintiendo que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

─ ¡No, no, no! ─rechazo Phichit, negando enérgicamente─ Yakov Feltsman tiene la reputación de ser, después de su esposa, el maestro más estricto en toda Hystoria. Son muy pocos los que pasan sus pruebas a la primera. La gran mayoría requieren de dos, o hasta de tres intentos para aprobar.

Yuuri escuchó en silencio. Desde el principio tuvo la impresión de que el profesor Feltsman era una persona sumamente crítica y perfeccionista que no toleraba errores, y que si lo ignoraba, era porque lo catalogaba como una causa perdida. Al final, resultó ser todo lo contrario.

" _Mi falta de confianza siempre ha sido mi problema más grande_ " reconoció con cierto pesar, y apretó los puños con fuerza "Si continuo siempre con lo mismo, jamás voy a avanzar".

─ No debería sorprenderme, ya que Viktor fue tu reclutador ─expresó Phichit, con los ojos cerrados y la mano en la barbilla, meditabundo, y Yuuri considero mencionarle quién lo envió a Hystoria en realidad ─ ¡Oh! Es cierto. Alguien más logró lo mismo que tú. Y creo que es demasiada casualidad, a él también lo reclutó Viktor. Y lo más asombroso… comparte tu nombre.

El de lentes escarbó en su memoria, descubriendo que no era la primera vez que le mencionaban algo así. Cuando recién llegó a la academia en compañía de Viktor, uno de los guardias que los recibieron hizo referencia al otro Yuri.

─ ¿Puedes contarme sobre él? ─le pidió a Phichit, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad. Éste esbozó una gran sonrisa, como un narrador que se siente complacido por atrapar el interés de su público.

─ Yuri Plisetsky es toda una personalidad. Apenas tiene quince años y la directora ya le deja misiones para que haga por su cuenta. Eso normalmente se reserva para los alumnos de niveles superiores que ya han recibido su carta, para que vayan calándose en lo que podría ser su futuro destino. Y aún así, es muy raro que los dejen ir solos. Por lo general, se acostumbra que el titular de la misión sea un maestro o un experto y que ellos vayan en calidad de ayudantes o escoltas.

─ ¿Y permiten que él se encargue de algo tan importante? ─ preguntó Yuuri, más que asombrado.

─ Oh, sí. Y por lo que sé, nunca ha fallado ─asintió con solemnidad─ Lo que es muy notable, si consideras que ha sido de los más jóvenes en ingresar. Ha de haber tenido unos doce años.

Yuuri no supo qué comentar. Jamás había visto a ese chico y ya estaba convencido que se trataba de una persona maravillosa y excepcional con una carta única.

─ ¿Cómo fue que Viktor y él se conocieron?

─ Ah. Eso es lo más extraño… ─le hizo un ademán para que se acercara─ Nadie lo sabe. Al parecer, a Viktor le habían encomendado hacer de escolta durante el viaje de otro alumno. Cuando regresó, Plisetsky venía con él. Naturalmente, Viktor les contó a la directora y su marido, porque de lo contrario, Yuri no habría sido aceptado. Pero para el resto, es un completo misterio.

Invariablemente, Yuuri pensó en su encuentro con Viktor. De pronto percibía que el otro Yuri y él tenían mucho en común. ¿Hasta qué punto tendría razón en su corazonada?

─ Y si le sumas que Yuri no suele hablar de su vida antes de Hystoria, el enigma es mucho mayor.

Para ese punto, Yuuri estaba muerto de curiosidad. Phichit pareció intuirlo.

─Hay rumores, por supuesto ─retomó el joven, ansioso por continuar con el relato─ El más popular, dice que Yuri le salvó la vida a Viktor y debido a eso, lo ayudó a entrar a Hystoria.

" _Justo como lo que pasó conmigo"_ pensó Yuuri, recordando su propia experiencia " _En serio, tengo que conocerlo"._

─ El otro, es un poco más… obscuro, por llamarlo de cierta forma ─hizo una pausa para tomar aire─ Los padres de Viktor son personas importantes. Su madre es una muy respetada dama de la corte, y su padre un reconocido caballero. Hay quienes suponen que Plisetsky es el hijo ilegítimo de alguno de ellos y si ingresó aquí, es para tenerlo vigilado y que no deshonre a los Nikiforov.

Yuuri abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Su mente estaba en blanco y requirió sacudir la cabeza para organizar sus ideas. Phichit dejó escapar una risita corta, como si hubiera anticipado su reacción.

─ También hay quienes dicen que Yuri es un hada u otra criatura que hechizó a Viktor, así que no debes de creer todo lo que dicen ─le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros─ Yo sólo sé que cuando lo conozcas, lo amarás o lo odiarás. Con Plisetsky no hay un punto medio.

De pronto, Yuuri ya no se sentía tan seguro de qué opinar respecto al otro protegido de Viktor. De hecho y por alguna razón que no pudo precisar, sintió un escalofrío.

─ ¿Sabes? Lo había olvidado, pero con él me pasó lo mismo que contigo ─mencionó Phichit, dudoso─ Se que Yuri también tomó teoría de la magia, y actualmente cursa esgrima junto con herrería. Ya sabes con qué símbolos se asocian las dos primeras. Sobre la tercera… pues, dependiendo del enfoque, podría quedar tanto para corazones como para diamantes. Así que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuál pueda ser su carta.

Yuuri ahogó un grito. El corazón le latía con fuerza, al punto de generar un intenso zumbido en sus oídos. Simplemente, eran demasiadas coincidencias. ¿Pudiera ser que existiera alguien más cómo él?

* * *

A Yuuri le fue imposible concentrarse durante el resto de la mañana. La conversación con Phichit seguía fresca en su mente. Estuvo a punto de rebanarse los dedos un par de veces en la cocina y lo regañaron por tirar accidentalmente una caja llena de vegetales. En sus siguientes clases, Historia y Comercio, no le fue mucho mejor y de pronto, se encontró escribiendo un resumen con los datos más relevantes de la plática con su amigo en lugar de la lección correspondiente.

" _Por suerte los maestros no se dieron cuenta y hoy no tengo etiqueta"_ pensó, aliviado " _Algo me dice que Madame Baranovskaya si hubiera notado que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza._

Desde que obtuvo su carta, supuso que se trataba de un suceso único, una anomalía que sólo él padecía. ¿Y si se equivocó? ¿Qué tal si existían otros como él? Si su razonamiento era válido, ¿cómo lidiaba el otro Yuri con ser una carta en blanco?

" _Mucho mejor que yo, es obvio"_ se respondió a sí mismo " _Si me baso en lo que Phichit me contó, parece ser una persona muy valiente, madura y responsable, a pesar de ser tan joven"._

De acuerdo a su amigo, el otro Yuri se hallaba cumpliendo un encargo por parte de la directora y nadie sabía cuándo regresaría.

" _¿Y si le pido a Viktor que me lo presente?"_ se planteó seriamente, y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

Ya no tenía caso negar lo que sintió cuando le informaron que se saltaría a las clases avanzadas de esgrima. Le emocionaba ver de nuevo a Viktor tanto como le aterraba. Aunque tendría que pasar un rato más para que sucediera y honestamente, las horas se le estaban haciendo eternas.

En danza, coincidió con Guang. El chico se mostró nervioso, lo que Yuuri dedujo se debía a lo que sucedió el día anterior.

─ ¿Crees que Phichit siga enojado? ─le preguntó el jovencito durante un corto receso de la clase, y fue la confirmación de que las sospechas de Yuuri eran ciertas.

─ A decir verdad, no me ha comentado nada de… lo que pasó ─agregó lo último en voz baja, y Guang agachó la mirada─ Pero lo dudo. No conozco a Phichit tan bien como Leo o tú, aunque me da la impresión que no es de los que guardan rencor por una discusión.

─ Es cierto, no lo es ─corroboró Guang, esbozando una tímida sonrisa─ Leo y yo hablaremos con él. También… queríamos disculparnos contigo. No queremos que nos tomes por personas prejuiciosas y malintencionadas. Es sólo que, cuando has escuchado la misma historia tantas veces y de distintas fuentes, es difícil no dejarte influenciar ─confesó, apenado─ Y además, tampoco es que Seung Gil se esfuerce por limpiar su imagen. Siempre es muy serio y arisco con todos, hasta con Phichit. He intentado hablarle en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca sé cómo tratarlo.

─ Créeme que te comprendo a la perfección ─expresó Yuuri en un suspiro─ Aún así, reconozco que Phichit tiene razón. No es como si podamos elegir qué carta tendremos, ¿es justo que se juzgue a otros por algo que nadie puede controlar?

Dichas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Guang como al propio Yuuri.

─ Suena como algo que diría Phichit ─ hizo notar Guang, ocasionando que Yuuri se sonrojara ─ ¿Sabes? Leo y otro de sus compañeros músicos suelen organizar pequeños conciertos de vez en cuando. ¿Te gustaría ir al siguiente?

Al principio, la oferta inesperada lo desconcertó. Yuuri nunca se percibió como alguien muy sociable, y en Hasetsu era más bien raro que recibiera invitaciones de ese tipo ya que por lo general pasaba su tiempo trabajando en la posada o entrenando con Minako; motivos por los cuales los otros chicos lo consideraban aburrido. Y de hecho, él mismo se catalogaba como poco interesante, así que el que Guang, a quien prácticamente acababa de conocer lo tomara en cuenta, le hacía sentirse muy apreciado.

─ Me encantaría ─respondió, tratando de no lucir demasiado emocionado. Y por alguna extraña razón, Guang parecía feliz de que hubiera aceptado.

Yuuri les dedicó un pensamiento inundado de cariño y gratitud a sus seres queridos en Hasetsu. De pronto, experimentaba una gran confianza, como si su sitio definitivamente fuera Hystoria. Debido a que su familia, Yuuko y Minako lo alentaron, fue que se animó a emprender el vuelo y dejar su pequeño pueblo, su zona de confort. De momento, la Academia estaba demostrando ser un lugar maravilloso en el que por supuesto tenía que adoptar ciertas precauciones, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, se convencía que estudiar ahí fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Lamentablemente, la seguridad no le duró mucho.

Después de despedirse de Leo y partir a las clases avanzadas de esgrima, no bien puso un pie en el campo de entrenamiento se sintió profundamente intimidado. De acuerdo con Phichit, avanzar de nivel era muy complicado, ¿por qué entonces había un grupo tan grande?

Se las arregló para entrar sin que lo notaran. Estimó que se encontraban reunidas entre cuarenta y cincuenta personas e identificó algunas caras familiares. En el centro de la sala, rodeado por su séquito como de costumbre, se encontraba el príncipe JJ Leroy. Un poco más apartada, reconoció a Sara Crispino con una expresión que delataba un inmenso fastidio. Un joven le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en actitud protectora mientras llevaba una discusión unilateral con otro chico que no le hacía mucho caso. Eran los guardias que los recibieron a Viktor y a él a su llegada a Hystoria.

Nervioso y cohibido, la intención de Yuuri fue recluirse en un rincón hasta que Vik… el profesor Nikiforov se presentara. Empleando la mayor discreción posible, quiso escabullirse por detrás de unos jóvenes que jugaban a lanzarse una pelotita de goma. Uno de ellos lo empujó accidentalmente. Hubiera acabado en el suelo de no ser porque logró frenarse gracias a que chocó contra alguien.

─ ¡Lo siento mucho! ─se disculpó instintivamente, acomodándose los lentes que casi se le caen─ Debí tener más cuidado… ─se interrumpió al percatarse contra quien se estrelló.

Frente a él, observándolo con semblante inexpresivo, estaba el príncipe Otabek Altin.

─ Es la segunda vez que ocurre. ¿Qué choques conmigo va a volverse un hábito? ─le preguntó lacónicamente, y a Yuuri le fue imposible dilucidar si bromeaba o era un reclamo─ ¿Necesitas ayuda de nuevo?

─ Ah… no, gracias ─repuso apenado, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza─ A decir verdad, yo…

─ ¡Muy bien, es hora de empezar!

El corazón de Yuuri aceleró sus latidos. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Viktor, rodeado por algunos chicos y chicas ansiosos por llamar su atención. El de lentes trató inútilmente de no sonrojarse. De su inocente, torpe y mal vestido compañero de viaje no quedaba nada. En su lugar estaba un muy elegante hombre joven. Con el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo y ataviado con un traje azul celeste con dorado, bien podría pasar por un príncipe o hasta un rey.

─ ¡Viktor! ¿Dónde estabas? ─cuestionó una chica con voz melosa.

─ ¡Nos preocupamos mucho por ti! ─exclamó otra.

─ Tratamos de convencer a la directora y al profesor Feltsman de enviar una partida de búsqueda, pero no lo aceptaron ─se quejó un chico.

─ Más importante, ¿no te pasó nada malo? ─quiso saber otra jovencita.

─ En absoluto ─contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Yuuri reprimió un bufido─ Simplemente cumplía con un encargo de Yakov. Fue un viaje muy aburrido, no ocurrió nada relevante ni digno de contar.

Yuuri experimentó una punzada de malestar y apretó los puños con fuerza. Otabek, que continuaba a su lado, arqueó una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

─ Necesito pedirles a aquellos que no son mis alumnos que por favor salgan ─un coro de protestas bastante ruidosas se hizo eco─ Reglas son reglas. Los espectadores son admitidos exclusivamente en las sesiones públicas. Si desean que les cuente de mi viaje, prometo hacerlo después.

─ ¡Tú nunca recuerdas tus promesas! ─se quejaron un chico y una chica al unísono. Viktor, lejos de molestarse, echó a reír.

─ Ésta definitivamente la recordaré ─informó, dedicándoles un guiño que los apaciguó, porque abandonaron la sala muy alegres.

Sin los fisgones, el grupo se redujo a apenas unas quince o veinte personas. Yuuri suspiró, aliviado.

─ ¡Oye tú!

Un joven moreno muy enfadado avanzó hasta él. Se trataba del guardia que estuviera junto a Sara Crispino.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas poniendo atención?

─ ¿Eh? ─fue lo único que consiguió pronunciar.

─ La clase es privada, no se admiten los entrometidos ─lo reprendió duramente, cruzándose de brazos y Yuuri se sintió muy intimidado─ Si tanto te interesa, espera a las exhibiciones o prepárate para pasar los exámenes de nivel como hicimos nosotros.

─ No lo regañes, Mickey. Tiene todo el derecho de quedarse ─habló Viktor. Yuuri consideró muy seriamente realizar una retirada estratégica. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de moverse─ Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. El profesor Feltsman acaba de ascenderlo de la clase de principiantes y nos acompañará a partir de hoy. Así que espero que sean amables con su nuevo compañero.

Las miradas de los demás alumnos le calaron a Yuuri como si fueran alfileres. ¿Por qué Viktor tuvo que dejarlo en evidencia?

─ Es día de combates, ya saben cuál es el procedimiento. Yuuri, ¿te gustaría participar?

La voz de Viktor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El aludido notó que los otros estudiantes ya se habían movilizado. Algunos arrastraban pesados baúles de los que sacaban cascos y armaduras, en tanto que otros retiraban armas de los estantes y repisas para colocarlas sobre las mesas. Yuuri vaciló. Dado que fue una pregunta y no una orden, tenía la opción de negarse. Viktor… el profesor Nikiforov se mantenía en silencio, aguardando.

─ Si no es molestia, participaré ─respondió, y se sorprendió por lo determinado de su tono. Viktor asintió, complacido.

─ Ya veo que quieres demostrarnos por qué llamaste la atención de Yakov, ¿no es así?

─ ¡No es eso! En serio, yo…

─ Los combates serán de uno contra uno. El vencedor será aquel que desarme a su oponente o que lo saque de la pista ─informó Viktor, señalando un círculo blanco que delimitaba un área en el suelo. A Yuuri le dio la impresión de los demás estaban más que familiarizados con las reglas sólo las repetía por él─ La restricción de tiempo será de un minuto. Si el combate no ha concluido para entonces, yo decidiré al ganador. ¿Alguien quiere empezar? ─prácticamente las manos de todos los presentes se alzaron─ ¡Vaya! Cuánto entusiasmo. Ojalá fueran así para sus otras clases ─el comentario provocó algunas risas genuinas─ Mickey, Emil, ustedes van primero.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a las mesas con las armas y se colocaron una armadura y un casco cada uno, mientras que el resto se sentó en el piso, en torno al área de combate. Yuuri, sintiéndose todavía demasiado observado, se acomodó encogido sobre sí mismo y abrazando sus rodillas, como si eso le ayudara a pasar desapercibido. Los contrincantes ocuparon sus posiciones y Yuuri se fijó en sus armas. Michelle portaba una espada con una hoja recta y ancha de doble filo y punta alargada, un gladius; Emil, por otro lado, eligió una sencilla espada larga de dos manos.

A la señal de Viktor, Mickey quien hizo el primer movimiento, arrojándose contra Emil sin dudar. Yuuri contuvo la respiración. No era más que una simple práctica, pero ambos eran diestros luchadores. Mickey era veloz, pero también muy impulsivo. No bien acababa de hacer un ataque cuando ya ejecutaba otro. Emil poseía una extraordinaria defensa y mucha fuerza. A simple vista, daba la impresión de que era Mickey quien tenía la ventaja y que Emil no hacía sino resistir, pero años de entrenamiento con Minako, le enseñaron a ver más allá.

Mickey blandía su espada con fuerza y Emil retrocedía sin contraatacar. Simplemente se movía a la izquierda o a la derecha, de cuando en cuando viendo hacia el suelo, como queriendo verificar si…

─ ¡Oh! ─exclamó, y se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con la mano.

─ Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

Sara Crispino se sentó a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa que ocasionó que las mejillas de Yuuri se pintaran de rojo. Ella lo contempló en silencio y Yuuri intuyó que esperaba a que le dijera algo.

─ Se… podría pensar que Emil lleva las de perder porque no ataca, pero es justo lo contrario ─pronunció en voz baja─ Creo que sabe que si se enfrenta directamente a los ataques rápidos y seguidos de su oponente, no tiene oportunidad. Emil es fuerte, resiste mientras lo acerca al límite permitido. Su intención no es desarmarlo, sino arrojarlo fuera del área de combate.

─ ¡Wow! Realmente sabes de esto. Me imagino que por eso el profesor Feltsman te ascendió ─halagó con sinceridad y Yuuri quiso rebatirla, aunque no se atrevió─ Michelle… Mickey es mi hermano, pero si te digo la verdad… ─le hizo un ademán para que se acercara─ Espero que gane Emil. Así se le bajarán un poco los humos.

─ ¡Tiempo! ─llamó Viktor, deteniendo a los combatientes luego de revisar un reloj de bolsillo─ El ganador de esta ronda, es Emil Nekola.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ─reclamó Michelle─ No me desarmó y ninguno abandonó el área marcada.

─ ¿En serio? ─inquirió Viktor, arqueando una ceja─ ¿Ya viste dónde estás pisando?

Obediente, Michelle bajó la vista y su expresión enfada dio paso a la sorpresa. La mitad de su pie derecho se hallaba fuera del círculo blanco, en tanto que Emil continuaba dentro. El vencedor le guiñó un ojo a su compañero de prácticas, quien no sin cierta reticencia, extendió su mano para que la estrechara. Emil aceptó el gesto de buena gana.

─ ¡Bien jugado, Mickey!

─ ¡Ya te dije que sólo Sara puede llamarme así!

─ Pasen a sentarse. Ya saben que para la siguiente clase espero un reporte oral que describa su combate junto con sus errores y los de su rival ─les recordó Viktor, para después recorrer la sala con la vista hasta que encontró a su alumno más nuevo─ ¿Qué te pareció, Yuuri?

El aludido se giró a ambos lados, rogando porque hubiera escuchado mal y se refiriera a otra persona. Sara le dio un discreto codazo.

─ Pues… creo que los dos son muy hábiles ─balbuceó, venciendo el nudo en su garganta. Emil le gritó un "¡muchas gracias!", y Mickey se mantuvo en silencio─ Fue una… pelea muy interesante.

─ En ese caso, ¿quisieras ser el siguiente? ─Yuuri emitió un gemido ahogado, lo que para Viktor representó una respuesta afirmativa, porque le dio la espalda para dirigirse a los demás─ ¿Alguien que se ofrezca a ser su compañero de práctica?

─ Será todo un honor.

" _Ay no. Tu no_ " se lamentó Yuuri desde sus pensamientos.

JJ Leroy se puso de pie en medio de las aclamaciones de su séquito. Luego de que Viktor echara a los mirones, únicamente quedaron cuatro chicos, pero eran demasiado ruidosos, lo que hacía poco por aminorar el creciente nerviosismo del nuevo alumno.

Esforzándose por ignorarlos, se dirigió a las mesas con las armas y al instante, una atrajo poderosamente su atención. Se trataba de un sable curvado de un filo único con el que estaba más que familiarizado.

─ Katana… ─murmuró por lo bajo, transportándose a Hasetsu y visualizando a su maestra, imaginando que Minako lo reprendía por no tenerse más confianza, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa.

Ya más tranquilo, se colocó la armadura y el casco y avanzó hasta el centro del área de combate. JJ se decantó por un estoque. El príncipe jugaba a lanzarlo por el aire y lo atrapaba por la empuñadura sin dejarlo caer, exhibiendo su destreza. Yuuri frunció el ceño. El arma elegida por JJ, le daba ventaja en cuanto a precisión y velocidad, sin embargo, que su katana se manejara con dos manos garantizaba que sus golpes fueran más fuertes y según Minako, también era bastante ágil, por lo que confiaba en ser capaz de esquivarlo.

─ ¿Están listos? ─preguntó Viktor, y ambos asintieron─ Entonces… ¡comiencen!

A su alrededor, y acompañados de otros chicos, los amigos de JJ lo aclamaban con insistencia. Inesperadamente, Yuuri reconoció las voces de Sara Crispino y Emil Nekola que lo animaban a él. Sara gritó su nombre y alzó un pulgar. Al instante, su motivación se incrementó.

─ Como eres nuevo, te dejaré que me ataques primero ─le dijo el príncipe JJ, en un tono condescendiente que irritó profundamente a Yuuri ─ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda!

─ Si insistes…

JJ apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Los vítores y exclamaciones cesaron de golpe. El príncipe claramente no se había esperado un ataque tan veloz ni certero de parte de quien creyó un simple novato. El ambiente cambió por completo y las dudas que albergaban algunos sobre el miembro más reciente de la clase se despejaron totalmente. Pasados unos segundos, JJ se repuso y se dedicó a contraatacar, pero Yuuri se negaba a retroceder. En medio de la zona de combate, con katana en mano, fue capaz de transformarse del chico tímido y retraído en un espadachín eficiente y serio. Aún si no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo, tal y como le señalara el profesor Felstman, sí que confiaba en las enseñanzas de Minako y en que le ayudarían a imponerse y como mínimo, a no quedar en ridículo frente al hijo de un rey.

JJ se arrojó blandiendo su espada y Yuuri lo esquivó. En alguna ocasión, Minako le comentó que era posible descubrir mucho de otra persona durante un enfrentamiento. Basándose en eso, el príncipe Leroy era muy hábil, le encantaba llamar la atención y presumir con justa razón. Era evidente que llevaba practicando con la espada desde hacía mucho tiempo, seguramente bajo la tutela de expertos y maestros que…

" _Siempre que avanza, utiliza su pie derecho para mantener el equilibrio. Si lo golpeas en el momento preciso, lo derribarás sin problemas"_

Yuuri se detuvo en seco, aferrándose a la empuñadura de la espada y resistiendo el impulso de llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Acababa de escuchar la voz de Minako, fuerte y clara, dentro de su mente.

─ ¡Yuuri!

El grito de Sara lo devolvió a la realidad justo a tiempo para moverse y evitar que JJ le acertara un golpe que bien pudo desarmarlo. Yuuri tropezó y divisó que su oponente se impulsaba para efectuar un nuevo ataque y justo antes de caer, se las arregló para blandir la katana y golpear a JJ en el tobillo derecho. Al príncipe le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio y terminó por soltar el estoque, cayendo de espaldas fuera del área de combate.

─ El ganador, es Yuuri Katsuki.

Al sonido de sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos, se sobrepuso el de los aplausos. Aún en el suelo, Yuuri alzó la vista y le sorprendió ver que muchos de los otros alumnos, además de Sara, Emil, y hasta el príncipe Otabek Altin, lo ovacionaban.

─ ¡No es justo! ─exclamó enfadada una chica, a quien Yuuri reconoció como una de los seguidores de Leroy─ Él no merece ganar, JJ lo derribó primero.

─ Las reglas fueron, o sacar a tu oponente fuera del área, o desarmarlo ─le recordó Viktor, dirigiéndose hacia Yuuri y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, tras lo cual le dedicó un guiño─ Y Yuuri consiguió hacer ambas.

La chica y otro joven a su lado pretendían seguir alegando, pero fueron interrumpidos por una estrepitosa carcajada. El príncipe Leroy ya se había puesto de pie y reía divertido, ajeno al desconcierto de su séquito y del mismo Yuuri.

─ ¡Hacía mucho que no libraba una batalla tan interesante! ─expresó feliz ─ Realmente eres un rival digno de mí.

─ Yo… um… gracias, supongo ─balbuceó el vencedor, estrechando la mano del otro, intentando asimilar el resultado. De verdad, que hubiera podido ganarle a un príncipe, se le antojaba increíble. Y eso sin considerar el consejo de Minako que le llegó de la nada.

" _Tal vez estaba soñando despierto y no he reaccionado del todo…"_

─ Cometiste algunos errores, sobre todo tenemos que trabajar en tu concentración, pero Yakov tuvo razón en ascenderte ─ halagó Viktor, examinándolo de arriba abajo, ocasionando que Yuuri se sintiera terriblemente expuesto─ Era de esperarse. Con razón Minako Okukawa te envió aquí.

Al comentario le siguió un incómodo silencio que apenas duró unos minutos y que fue roto por los múltiples murmullos y cuchicheos de los otros chicos.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

─ ¿Minako Okukawa, la legendaria guerrera?

─ Ósea… ¿qué ella lo reclutó?

Yuuri, muy ocupado en sonrojarse y cubrirse el rostro con una mano, estaba demasiado abochornado como para notar que la información proporcionada por Viktor además de convertirlo de nueva cuenta en el centro de atención indeseada, tuvo otro efecto. La actitud despreocupada y relajada de JJ se desvaneció y pasó a contemplar al nuevo alumno con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños con fuerza, visiblemente irritado.

─ ¡Viktor! Yo tengo una duda ─Emil alzó la mano─ ¿Por qué nos dijiste a Mickey y a mí que tú fuiste su reclutador?

Michelle asintió y la sonrisa de Viktor vaciló por unos instantes, si bien logró recomponerla y hasta soltó una risita corta que a Yuuri le resultó muy forzada.

─ Bueno, lo que ocurrió es que los dos nos encontramos por casualidad y yo decidí acompañarlo, algo así como su escolta ─informó en tono casual, y Yuuri se mordió la lengua para no hablar─ Como se trataba del protegido de una de las amigas más cercanas de Lilia, quise asegurarme personalmente que llegara a Hystoria a salvo. Que Okukawa era su reclutadora, debía mantenerse en secreto hasta que Yuuri pudiera entrevistarse con Lilia. ¿Verdad?

Yuuri se percató del brillo suplicante en los ojos azules de Viktor y suspiró.

─ Sí, así fue ─respondió, siguiéndole el juego. Era obvio que Viktor deseaba que los detalles de su viaje quedaran como un secreto.

─ Ya aclarado, prosigamos con la clase ─decretó el maestro, seleccionado rápidamente a otra pareja para el siguiente combate. Sin embargo, luego de asegurarse que nadie lo estaba viendo, Viktor se apresuró a sujetar a Yuuri por la muñeca ─ Cuando la clase termine, espérame ─le susurró lo más quedo posible, y Yuuri sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

* * *

Comparados con los primeros combates, el resto transcurrieron en relativa calma. Los más destacados fueron el de Sara Crispino, que a pesar de las protestas de su hermano Michelle fue emparejada con un chico más alto y considerablemente más fornido que ella al que logró desarmar en apenas treinta segundos; y el del príncipe Otabek Altin, que si bien derrotó a su oponente en tiempo record, no quedó para nada satisfecho. De hecho, fue demasiado fácil,como si su rival perdiera a propósito. Y a juzgar por la crítica que Viktor les dedicó, Yuuri no necesariamente estaba equivocado.

─ Eso es todo por hoy. Para los vencedores, les recuerdo que ganar no lo es todo y que lo peor que pueden hacer es confiarse ─recomendó Viktor, mientras los demás se encargaban de guardar las armas y protecciones─ Para quienes perdieron, no se desanimen. Aprendan de sus errores, no dejen de practicar y prepárense mejor.

Yuuri fingió entretenerse acomodando un casco y experimentó una punzada de culpa por mentirle a Sara. Ella amablemente se ofreció a esperarlo, a lo que Yuuri se negó bajo el argumento de que aún debía terminar de ordenar. Por suerte, Michelle Crispino no requirió de más y se apresuró a llamar a su hermana desde la puerta dirigiéndole una mala mirada a Yuuri por considerar que se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con Sara.

─ En ese caso, nos veremos luego. ¡Cielos! Ya decía yo que eras muy interesante. Ascendido desde la clase de principiantes y enviado por Okukawa… definitivamente quisiera conversar contigo.

─ ¡Sara!

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró con resignación. Yuuri se despidió agitando tímidamente la mano, viéndola alejarse.

─ Así que… ¿Sara Crispino, eh?

La voz de Viktor lo sobresaltó. El de ojos azules se encontraba a su lado con la mano en la barbilla y una sonrisita pícara.

─ Admito que tienes buen gusto. Sara es una de las estudiantes más reconocidas. Además de hermosa, sus especialidades son el canto, la pintura, arquería y como ya habrás notado, esgrima ─enumeró Viktor, ajeno a la incomodidad que provocaba en Yuuri─ Aunque te advierto que si quieres cortejarla, primero debes derrotar tanto a Mickey como a ella en un duelo y muchos lo han intentado sin éxito. Pero basándome en tu desempeño de hoy…

─ ¡Viktor, no tengo ningún deseo de salir con Sara Crispino! ─lo interrumpió Yuuri, con la cara completamente roja.

Viktor lo observó por unos segundos y después rompió a reír. Yuuri se sorprendió suavizando su expresión. Volvía a estar en presencia de su compañero de viaje, aquel joven atolondrado que gustaba de devolver pajaritos a sus nidos, regar las flores al lado del camino, y recoger crías de zorro abandonadas.

─ Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad ─pronunció Viktor, casi como si pudiera leerle la mente.

El de lentes no supo qué decir. Le conmovió y desconcertó a parte iguales la forma tan afectuosa en la que Viktor se refirió a él.

─ Y de haberme contado quién te recomendó en realidad, todo habría sido muchísimo más fácil.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─lo increpó, a la defensiva. Viktor ni se inmutó.

─ A que me hubiera ahorrado el regaño de Lilia y en lugar de tratar de convencerla de aceptar a un desconocido sin invitación, pero excepcionalmente valiente y audaz, con mencionarle que se trataba del alumno reclutado por quien fuera una de sus colaboradoras más cercanas hubiera sido suficiente.

Yuuri demoró en comprender de lo que Viktor hablaba y cuando lo hizo, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

─ No me creíste. Nunca pensaste que en serio venía a estudiar a Hystoria.

─ ¡No, no! Te equivocas, Yuuri ─alegó Viktor, percatándose de su error─ Es que, es algo muy común. Te sorprenderías del número de chicos y chicas que vienen esperando tener la oportunidad de entrar aún cuando nadie los haya reclutado. Yo estaba seguro de que serías el primero de ellos en ser aceptado. ¡Lo digo como un cumplido!

El de lentes sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió un paso, sin que las palabras de Viktor lo confortaran en lo más mínimo.

─ Y además, no me enseñaste tu invitación ni me contaste de tu reclutadora o tu pueblo natal.

─ ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡Apenas te conocía! ─se defendió de lo que consideraba una acusación─ Y no es como si tú fueras honesto conmigo. Tampoco me contaste que eras profesor aquí.

─ Acabas de responderte. Recién nos conocíamos y me habían asaltado ─rememoró Viktor, pasándose una mano por el cabello y frunciendo el ceño─ No puedes culparme por ser prudente.

─ Pues en ese entonces no parecías muy preocupado.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio. Por un lado, Yuuri, notablemente irritado y por otro, Viktor, cada vez más nervioso. Aquella reunión improvisada no estaba saliendo como les gustaría.

─ Lo lamento, ¿está bien? Me equivoqué y lo reconozco ─habló finalmente Viktor, y a Yuuri le irritó su tono condescendiente, considerando que no estaba verdaderamente arrepentido, sino que tan sólo buscaba impedir que hiciera alguna escena.

─ ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara? ─cuestionó, no deseando ahondar más en el tema.

─ Quería ver cómo te iba. Si no estabas teniendo problemas en tus clases, o en adaptarte… ─Yuuri se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo─ Y también, no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero… ¿podemos mantener lo que ocurrió en nuestro viaje en secreto? Si alguien pregunta, apégate a la versión que di, que simplemente coincidimos y decidimos venir a Petersburg juntos.

La petición en sí era razonable y fácil de cumplir, sin embargo no hizo más que aumentar el creciente enfado de Yuuri, con ese lado obscuro en su mente que gustaba de remarcar sus inseguridades señalándole que para Viktor era indigno y una persona en la que no podía confiar aún si desde su punto de vista le había probado lo contrario.

─ De acuerdo.

─ ¡Gracias! En serio, te lo agradezco mucho ─ expresó notoriamente aliviado, si bien su alegría se esfumó en cuanto Yuuri le dedicó una reverencia y le dio la espalda, más que dispuesto a retirarse y adivinado sus intenciones, Viktor se precipitó a cerrarle el paso, confundido ─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te marchas así?

─ Pensé que ya habíamos terminado ─replicó fríamente.

─ Bueno, sí, pero… esperaba que pudiéramos conversar un poco más, cómo te dije ─trató de excusarse─ Me encantaría saber más de tu vida antes de Hystoria y el tipo de entrenamiento que llevaste. JJ puede resultar algo arrogante, pero no quita que sea de los mejores espadachines en la Academia entera. Que lograras vencerlo, a pesar de cometer algunos errores, fue muy impresionante. Si pudieras contarme acerca de Minako Okukawa…

─ ¡No! ─estalló Yuuri, venciendo el nudo que se estuvo formando en su garganta desde que empezaron a discutir─ ¡No puedo contarte de ella, ya que al parecer no la conozco tan bien como creía!

Viktor se mostró desconcertado, hasta que recordó que Yakov le informó que Yuuri no estaba al tanto de la importancia de su maestra. Inicialmente, tomó el comentario de su maestro como una exageración, aunque dada la reacción de Yuuri, se vio obligado a reconsiderarlo.

─ ¿Tenías que exhibirme de esa manera?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ ¿Era realmente necesario que dijeras en frente de todos que Minako fue mi reclutadora? ─lo increpó y Viktor abrió la boca tan sólo para volver a cerrarla, percatándose que cometió otro error.

Yuuri lo esquivó y en ésta ocasión, Viktor lo dejó marchar. Ya cuando se encontraba en la puerta, el joven le dedicó una última frase que dejó a su maestro replanteándose muchas cosas.

─ No eres el único que quiere evitar atención indeseada.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

¿No les ha pasado que terminan de escribir un capítulo donde consideran que todo sale de acuerdo a como lo habían ideado, se disponen a darle el último chequeo para editar antes de publicarlo... y de pronto la computadora se apaga y de pronto recuerdan que no lo guardaron nunca? 8'D... pues bien, justamente eso me pasó, así que entre en negación un par de días y luego de tragarme el coraje me puse a escribirlo otra vez. No estoy segura de si prefiero la primera o ésta versión, a la cual agregué la discusión entre Yuuri y Viktor. De cualquier forma, espero a ustedes les guste.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Yuuri corrió a su habitación sin importarle las miradas de extrañeza que recibió por parte de otros alumnos. Ya sabía que o bien se debían a que casi los arrolla, o a que estaba completamente empapado.

El joven dio un fuerte portazo para encerrarse y se recargó contra la pared, suspirando pesadamente. El incidente ocurrió durante uno de sus periodos libres al terminar Teoría de la magia con Celestino y tenía uniformes de repuesto para cambiarse. El verdadero problema era…

─ ¿Yuuri?

El aludido se quitó los lentes, todavía con gotas de agua y entornó los ojos para ver mejor. Phichit lo contemplaba con una mezcla de desconcierto y preocupación. Para empeorarlo todo, también pudo divisar a Seung Gil leyendo en su cama, aunque éste apenas alzó la vista, probablemente considerando que su libro era más interesante que su empapado compañero de cuarto. Por el contrario, Phichit se le acercó.

─¿Qué te ocurrió?

─No estoy seguro. Salía de clase, pasé junto a una fuente y de pronto algo me empujó y me caí.

─¿Algo, no alguien? ─cuestionó Phichit. Tras ellos, Seung Gil bajó su libro con disimulo.

─No había nadie más. Fue como una corriente de viento. No me explico de dónde vino.

El moreno frunció el ceño con desagrado y adivinó al instante lo sucedido.

─Esto es obra del séquito de JJ. Un par de sus miembros son magos, me consta porque compartimos clase y sé que la magia de uno de ellos se basa en el viento.

─¿Es porque derroté a JJ ayer? ─Yuuri se sacó la chaqueta y se desabotonó la camisa, cuidando de no dejar su carta al descubierto. Phichit se le adelantó y se dirigió al closet para pasarle otro uniforme─Es que, aunque a sus amigos no les hizo mucha gracia, no me dio la impresión de que él se lo tomara "tan" mal.

Rememorando los eventos del día anterior, todo iba relativamente perfecto hasta que Viktor mencionó a Minako. Yuuri gruñó por lo bajo. Acababa de recordar que estaba enfadado con el profesor Nikiforov.

" _Torpe, muy tonto y egoísta"_ lo insultó desde sus pensamientos, si bien su ira menguó al visualizarlo sonriente y elegante usando su traje de maestro, con el cabello largo ondeando y sus hermosos ojos azules.

─ Deberías abrigarte, parece que tienes fiebre─expresó Phichit─ Y el séquito de JJ lo sigue ciegamente. Mucho me temo que te han tomado como nuevo foco para sus "inocentes" bromas.

Yuuri no se mostró impresionado. Lo único que hizo fue dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

─Ya estoy acostumbrado. Esto también me pasaba en casa así que descuida─esbozó una pequeña sonrisa─Estaré bien.

Seung Gil tosió y los otros dos lo miraron. El joven cambió la página de su libro y lo alzó para que le cubriera el rostro. Puesto que se rehusó a participar en la plática, Yuuri y Phichit continuaron.

─En verdad, puedo lidiar con eso─insistió Yuuri, aunque su semblante se ensombreció al sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre mojado con manchas de tinta. Phichit lo contempló sin disimular su curiosidad.

─¿Carta de tu familia?

─El profesor Celestino me la entregó personalmente. Supongo que ahora deberé escribirles para pedir que me envíen otra porque tuve un accidente y esta se arruinó antes de que pudiera leerla.

─¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no!

Phichit le arrebató el sobre y lo sostuvo entre sus manos con cuidado. El mago se concentró y murmuró un conjuro en tono quedo. Un tenue resplandor verdoso envolvió las manos de Phichit y luego de unos instantes, le regresó el sobre completamente seco. Decir que Yuuri estaba asombrado, era poco.

─Es un hechizo de irradiación de calor, ideal para objetos o prendas pequeñas. Todavía no se usarlo a gran escala, por eso no me ofrecí a ayudarte con tu ropa. La última vez que lo intenté fue en mi turno en la lavandería y le prendí fuego a las sábanas por accidente. Pero creo que lo hice bastante bien esta vez.

Yuuri abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, reconociendo la perfecta caligrafía de su madre. La tinta se había corrido en algunos sitios dejando pequeñas manchas y ciertas palabras borrosas, pero en general era bastante legible.

─Phichit, yo… no sé como agradecerte. En serio, lo aprecio muchísimo.

Para enfatizar sus palabras, efectuó una reverencia que hizo reír al otro.

─¡Ni lo menciones! Y sobre JJ no te preocupes. Si él y sus amigos se ponen pesados… que lo harán─agregó en un susurro─No tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos solo.

─Preferiría mantener un bajo perfil e ignorarlos─opinó Yuuri─Y no tener que recurrir a un maestro, a menos que sea muy necesario.

─No me refería a un maestro. Si hay algo que no tolero, es que se metan con mis amigos.

─¡Ay, no! ─exclamó Yuuri─Por favor, no quiero que te involucres. Odiaría que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa.

Seung Gil resopló para camuflar una risa. Por unos breves segundos, el siempre serio y reservado muchacho centró su atención en ellos y su mirada se encontró con la de un muy divertido Phichit. Yuuri alternó entre observar a uno y otro, confundido.

─Agradezco que me tengas tanta consideración, pero no hace falta─expresó Phichit─Ninguno de ellos puede hacerme nada. De lo contrario… bueno. Digamos que tengo ojos y oídos en toda la Academia.

A pesar de la sonrisa inocente de Phichit, Yuuri sintió un escalofrío. Tras ellos, Seung Gil cambió de página nuevamente.

* * *

Yuuri no sabía qué era peor: si lidiar con los enfadados seguidores del príncipe Leroy, o decepcionar a los admiradores de Minako al destrozar sus ilusiones cuando admitía que desconocía las hazañas de su maestra.

Le resultaba imposible explicarse. Minako fue su maestra, convivió con ella desde muy pequeño ¿y nunca se enteró de sus múltiples logros? Por supuesto que era difícil de creer. Algunos jóvenes sólo se marchaban decepcionados, pero otros eran más vocales y lo acusaban abiertamente de ser engreído y egoísta por no querer relatarles nada concerniente a su reclutadora.

─¿Y tú no tenías ni idea?

Yuuri y Phichit realizaban la tarea de Cardología en la biblioteca. El lugar les proporcionaba algo de privacidad y protección tanto del séquito de JJ como de quienes buscaban a Yuuri para averiguar más de Minako.

─Sabía que era importante, sólo no hasta que punto. Ni siquiera me imaginé que fuera amiga de la directora o de los otros maestros.

─Sí, escuché que Madame Baranovskaya trató de convencerla de integrarse al cuerpo académico de Hystoria─le contó Phichit como si no fuera la gran cosa─Ya viste como es. Ella no se rinde fácilmente. Tengo entendido que le insistió por años y obviamente, Okukawa se negó. Jamás creí que existiera alguien más obstinado que la directora. Al parecer me equivoqué.

El de lentes optó por concentrarse en el grueso libro frente a él y garabateó la palabra "Arquetipo", escribiendo debajo "patrón" y "modelo". Si bien su mente se hallaba en otro sitio. Trataba de ponerse en el lugar de su maestra, lo que resultó inútil. No se le ocurría ningún motivo para que ella rechazara un trabajo en una escuela tan prestigiosa y se limitara a enseñar esgrima en un pequeño pueblo como Hasetsu.

─¿Entonces cuál elegirás?

Yuuri contempló a su amigo sin saber qué decir.

─Lo lamento mucho, me distraje un minuto. No fue mi intención… ¿qué me decías?

Lejos de tomárselo a mal, Phichit esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

─Te preguntaba qué arquetipo pensabas usar en la clase. Ciao Ciao nos pidió ejemplos, ¿recuerdas?

De hecho, Yuuri lo olvidó. De modo que procedió a hojear furiosamente el tratado de Cardología, alternando con otro manual más pequeño, un diccionario de símbolos. En medio de su apuro, extendió la mano sin querer, tumbando uno de sus libros de consulta al suelo. Yuuri rodó los ojos y se recriminó mentalmente por ser tan torpe.

─Por suerte nadie te vio y no le derramaste tinta encima─expresó Phichit, muy entretenido─La bibliotecaria se toma muy en serio el cuidado de los libros.

─¿Y me lo dices ahora? ─reclamó Yuuri a la vez que se agachaba para recogerlo.

El volumen se abrió por la mitad al caer y el joven revisó rápidamente que las páginas no se hubieran doblado o maltratado. Pronto, otra cosa acaparó su atención.

El libro contenía ilustraciones preciosas. Se trataba de cuatro siluetas ensombrecidas. La primera figura estaba rodeada de flores, usaba un anillo en forma de rosa, una tiara y sostenía un saquito atado con una cuerda dorada. La segunda llevaba entre sus manos una flauta, hojas verdes flotaban a su alrededor, y tanto su corona como su collar semejaban lianas entrelazadas. En la tercera predominaban espigas de trigo y colores cálidos. Ésta cargaba un cuerno dorado y una banda amarilla decoraba su torso. También usaba una corona y un brazalete. La última figura estaba envuelta en una regia capa azul sujeta con un broche plateado. Además de la corona, portaba un báculo y un espejo.

La inscripción de la imagen decía:

" _ **Las Cuatro Estaciones"**_

Fascinado, pasó la página y leyó con detenimiento, como si pretendiera grabar cada palabra en su mente. Al dar con una línea en particular, dejó escapar un respingo y soltó el libro para cubrirse la boca con las manos. Nada de eso pasó inadvertido para Phichit, quien se puso de pie de un salto, preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

─¿Yuuri? ¿Qué te ocurre?

No le respondió. Estaba seguro acababa de toparse con algo increíblemente importante.

* * *

─¡Muy bien, clase! Quiero que todos guarden silencio, ¡y espero hayan investigado lo que les pedí!

La voz del profesor Cialdini hizo eco en el aula y unos cuantos estudiantes le respondieron a coro, en tanto que el resto sacaron sus libros y notas.

─¿Quién quiere decirme que es un arquetipo, aplicado a Cardología? ¿Qué tal usted, señor Leroy? Me imagino que si cumplió con la tarea de la directora, debió familiarizarse con el término.

─Sí, profesor─contestó el príncipe en un tono educado evidentemente forzado, y se puso de pie en medio de algunas risitas y murmullos─Un arquetipo se define como un modelo o prototipo base. En Cardología, es un tipo de rol específico que comparte unas determinadas características definidas.

─Respuesta correcta, aunque calcada palabra por palabra del volumen tres del Tratado de Cardología. Para la próxima intente comprender lo que lee, no sólo lo memorice─ lo reprendió Celestino, y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara─¿Alguien tiene un ejemplo listo?

Prácticamente las manos de todas las chicas del salón se alzaron. El maestro rió, como si ya se lo esperara y señaló a un par de ellas.

─¡La princesa cubierta de cenizas!

─¡La princesa en harapos!

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada cargada de extrañeza. Celestino chasqueó los dedos y tres largos pergaminos se desenrollaron y quedaron flotando frente al pizarrón. Representaban las cartas de tres mujeres que poseían un lazo rojo, la marca de un alma gemela. La primera era una Reina de corazones que sostenía entre sus manos una zapatilla de cristal, la segunda pertenecía a los diamantes y mostraba el bordado de su kimono, un motivo curioso que evocaba al esqueleto de un pez. La tercera, era la carta que más resaltaba. También era una reina, pero de espadas, y al contrario de las otras dos, se distinguía por portar una armadura y un escudo. Para subrayar las diferencias, era una carta rota.

─Han mencionado dos de los nombres más comunes del mismo arquetipo─explicó Celestino─ La princesa en harapos o cubierta de cenizas, es el rol comúnmente designado a una chica de origen humilde cuya carta invariablemente tiene las siguientes características:… ─una tiza se elevó y comenzó a escribir─Deben ser Reinas, contener un lazo rojo y que uno de los elementos individuales de la carta sea la clave para que supere la prueba con la que serán reconocidas.

─Pero una de ellas tiene una carta rota─observó una de las chicas─Eso quiere decir que… ¿murió?

─A pesar de las semejanzas y que comparten el mismo arquetipo, deben recordar que cada historia es diferente. Las dos primeras imágenes corresponden al… ¿cómo le dicen? Ideal "y vivieron felices para siempre" ─mencionó el maestro, obteniendo algunas risas de sus alumnos y suspiros por parte de las ilusionadas jovencitas─Conocieron el amor tras una vida repleta de penurias, se casaron con él y gobernaron sus tierras con justicia y sabiduría. En el caso de la tercera, su reino se hallaba en guerra con una nación vecina. Ella era una simple granjera que se alzó en armas para defender a su pueblo. El rey se impresionó por su habilidad para el combate y se enamoraron. Ella murió en batalla, dos meses después de dar a luz. Su muerte fue el catalizador necesario para inspirar a la gente y repeler a los invasores, con lo que ganaron la guerra.

Celestino hizo una pausa. Un pesado silencio se instaló en los presentes y el hombre buscó con la mirada a dos de sus estudiantes, un chico y una chica sentados en el centro.

─El nombre de esa princesa, o mejor dicho, guerrera en harapos era Esperanza Crispino.

Michelle sonrió con orgullo y se giró para contemplar a su hermana. Ella asintió con solemnidad.

─No me cabe duda que seguirán sus pasos y harán grandes cosas por su reino. En fin, ¡prosigamos! ─el profesor aplaudió y los pergaminos se enrollaron y se acomodaron ordenadamente en el escritorio─¿Alguien tiene más ejemplos de arquetipos?

Yuuri, que se había mantenido callado desde que la clase comenzó, de pronto reaccionó y alzó la mano tan rápido como una flecha.

─¡Invierno!

Todos, incluyendo al mismo Celestino, se mostraron confundidos por el repentino grito. Por suerte Yuuri estaba demasiado concentrado como para notarlo. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos brillaban con determinación. Al cabo de unos segundos, el profesor soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, y fue lo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

─¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Excelente! ─halagó el profesor─Iba a hablarles de las Cuatro Estaciones hasta mucho después. Ya veo que investigaste por tu cuenta, ¡me agrada ese nivel de dedicación!

Consciente de que su entusiasmo lo dejó en evidencia, se encogió sobre sí mismo. Alcanzó a oír algunos cuchicheos y no requirió voltear para comprobar que provenían del grupo de seguidores de JJ.

─¿Profesor?

Una jovencita de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una trenza alzó la mano con timidez y Yuuri reconoció a la chica que hubiera participado durante su primera clase de Cardología.

─Es que… yo pensé que las estaciones siempre eran criaturas─prosiguió ella─Como hadas, sirenas y… eso.

─Las Cuatro Estaciones son realmente fascinantes. Tiene razón, señorita Wu. Fue así hasta hace unos seiscientos años─asintió Celestino─ Otoño fue la primera estación encarnada en un humano. Desde entonces, los lectores hemos logrado identificar las características propias de las cartas que designan a las estaciones encarnadas.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. Si era como creía, eso significaba que…

─Dichos individuos deben ser capaces de emplear la magia, o poseer una habilidad innata. Si bien pueden ser tanto espadas como tréboles, diamantes o corazones, en el caso de Primavera, Verano y Otoño dada su importancia sus cartas siempre son Reyes o Reinas.

El de lentes asintió como si el maestro se dirigiera exclusivamente a él. El libro decía lo mismo, y también, otro detalle un tanto más problemático.

─Con Invierno es complicado. Si bien posee el mismo nivel de las demás estaciones, o inclusive un rango superior, su carta es una Sota.

El impacto de la revelación fue tal, que algunos alumnos dormidos al fondo del aula despertaron. Otros respingaron, alarmados y unos cuantos más intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron a comentar en voz baja. Yuuri, por el contrario, permaneció imperturbable.

─Naturalmente, hay otros elementos en las cartas que se deben considerar junto con lo que ya mencioné…─Celestino hizo una pausa─Pero eso lo estudiaremos en la lección correspondiente.

Murmullos de decepción recorrieron el salón. El profesor sonrió.

─Si tanto les interesa, la biblioteca está repleta de libros del tema─más murmullos de decepción─¡Bueno! Investigar por su cuenta no los matará. ¿Alguien más quiere participar?

La lección se desvió hacia otros puntos, más no así la mente de Yuuri. Para él todo estaba claro. Si era como sospechaba, y estaba casi seguro que tenía razón, había conocido a la encarnación del inverno.

* * *

─No sabía que te interesaba tanto la Cardología.

La clase eventualmente concluyó. Yuuri y Phichit caminaban juntos y el primero recibió otra felicitación de Celestino por su dedicación al abandonar el aula que le hizo sonrojarse.

─En mi pueblo no es algo muy común. Hasetsu es tan pequeño que ni siquiera contamos con lectores─explicó Yuuri, ocultando exitosamente los motivos por los que dicha materia era tan atrayente─Todo esto me resulta fascinante y quisiera aprender lo más posible.

Phichit asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su atención se desvió cuando alguien pasó junto a ellos.

─Seung Gil. Tienes horas libres, ¿no? ─lo llamó en tono jovial, y el otro apenas y ladeó el rostro para mirarlo─Debo trabajar en el huerto, ¿y si acompañas a Yuuri hasta su siguiente clase?

─Ah… sí─el de lentes se obligó a sonreír para mantener sus nervios a raya─Es Comercio. Me encantaría que fueras conmigo. Podríamos hablar en el camino de… pues… lo que sea.

─No puedo, estoy ocupado─respondió el joven cambia formas en tono cortante, y aceleró la marcha para dejarlos atrás.

Phichit suspiró con desgano y Yuuri le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro para consolarlo. En verdad admiraba su persistencia y su determinación a no dejar solo a Seung Gil.

─Si vas al aula de Comercio, te recomendaría tomar otra ruta─aconsejó Phichit, recomponiendo su actitud alegre de costumbre─La principal pasa por uno de los jardines que a JJ y su grupo les encanta frecuentar y no sería conveniente que fueras por ahí solo. La alternativa es ir por los establos. Es más larga, aunque puedes acortar por el campo de equitación. Eso sí, verifica que no lo estén usando.

Yuuri se agradeció y partió por su cuenta. La lección con Celestino le había dejado demasiadas cosas en las qué pensar, por lo que agradecía contar con un poco de tiempo a solas para ordenar sus ideas: las Cuatro Estaciones, hielo, Sotas…

" _Viktor…"_

Era obvio. Viktor se estaba protegiendo. Cualquiera podría deducir en base a su habilidad innata que su destino era convertirse en Invierno y qué carta poseía, con lo que Viktor terminaría etiquetado como una Sota y un villano, viéndose continuamente marginado y maltratado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría algo así?

" _Pero, ¿por qué la carta de Invierno es diferente a las otras estaciones?"_ se preguntó Yuuri _"En verdad, ¿Viktor será una Sota?"_

Conocer la carta de Viktor le daría la respuesta definitiva, claro que averiguarlo no sería tan fácil. Después de todo, se trataba de información privada y muy personal. La academia debía guardar registros o archivos con dichos datos, sin embargo en su primera conversación el profesor Cialdini le aclaró que estaba bien resguardada, por lo que era imposible sólo pedir que se la proporcionaran. Ni hablar de consultarlo con el mismo Viktor. Durante su viaje, evitó por todos los medios mostrarle su carta y por cómo discutieron en esgrima, claramente éste iba a mantener su secreto a toda costa.

Un pajarillo trinó y descendió hasta posarse con total tranquilidad en el hombro de Yuuri. Se trataba de un pequeño petirrojo.

─Hola. Veo que no te da miedo acercarte a los humanos─saludó al ave, acariciando con cuidado su cabecita.

El petirrojo batió sus alitas y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente, revoloteando en círculos a poca distancia de donde el joven lo observaba cautivado. Al cabo de unos minutos y tan inexplicablemente como llegó, se marchó. Yuuri esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Esa pequeña intromisión le ayudó a despejar su mente. Empezaría por lo más básico: seguir el consejo del profesor Celestino e investigar por su cuenta.

Una campana resonó a lo lejos y lo puso sobreaviso. Ya se le había hecho tarde.

Definitivamente, visitaría la biblioteca después de sus clases.

* * *

Luego de Comercio, Yuuri tuvo una hora de Danza y dos horas de trabajo en la cocina. Esto último implicó un periodo de tiempo muy incómodo al lado de Seung Gil en el que todos sus intentos por socializar o entablar una conversación fueron cortados por el cambia formas. Lo único bueno fue que Blanca, la cocinera, le dio un par de rollos de canela recién horneados. Instintivamente, él dudó en aceptar, pero ella insistió.

─Eres un joven en crecimiento y como tal, debes alimentarte bien.

Con lo cual terminó por convencerlo. Yuuri pensó en pasar a su habitación para descansar un poco antes de recluirse en la biblioteca. Si el profesor Cialdini estaba en lo cierto, tendría mucho material qué revisar.

Una ardilla bajó corriendo por el tronco de un árbol y al igual que el petirrojo que encontrara más temprano, se le acercó, quedando apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de él. El joven se enterneció ante el animalito tan adorable y le arrojó un trocito de pan que la ardilla recibió con gusto. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que los animales en Hystoria eran tan amiga…?

Una serie de gritos lo asustaron al punto de hacerle pegar un brinco. A su lado pasaron corriendo un trío de chicos a quienes reconoció como amigos de JJ, perseguidos por una bandada de aves que los atacaba sin la menor consideración.

─Vaya, parece que me preocupé por nada.

─¿Phichit?

La ardilla corrió hacia el recién llegado, quien se agachó para recibirla, y trepó por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro.

─Ya decía yo que estaban demasiado calmados. Por supuesto, tarde o temprano intentarían algún truco sucio─se indignó el moreno─Por suerte mis amigos estaban al pendiente.

─¿Tus amigos? ─repitió Yuuri, confundido.

Phichit sonrió y se llevó los dedos índice y medio a los labios, emitiendo un agudo silbido. Segundos después, el lugar se llenó de animales. Más ardillas, ratones y hasta un mapache, junto con aves entre las que se distinguía un pequeño petirrojo.

─¡Oh, claro!─recordó de pronto─Entendiste a Seung Gil en su forma de lobo. Tú… puedes hablar con los animales. Por eso me dijiste que tenías ojos en toda la Academia.

─Mi magia se basa en la naturaleza. También aplica con las plantas, pero todavía no logro controlarlo del todo─confesó apenado y dos pajaritos azules se posaron en su cabeza─Ellos son muy eficientes y no piden mucho a cambio. Únicamente que seas amable y un poco de pan.

Unos ratones se pararon frente a Yuuri y él, adivinando lo que querían, le ofreció un rollo de canela a Phichit y después procedió a arrancar trocitos del suyo, para alimentarlos.

─Pues, me parece en verdad extraordinario─expresó Yuuri, permitiendo que el petirrojo volara hasta su mano─Tu magia es maravillosa.

Ciertamente, entre más convivía con Phichit, más se convencía de que era una persona excepcional y agradecía tenerlo como amigo. Sin duda, su carta debía corresponderse con sus dones y ser tan única fascinante como éstos.

" _Un As, seguramente. O tal vez un…"_

─¡Phichit!

La repentina exclamación asustó a los animales, que salieron huyendo despavoridos. El desconcierto del mago era más que evidente.

─¿Ocurre algo malo, Yuuri?

─Necesito un favor. ¿Podrías podrías ayudarme a averiguar una carta?

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Dirán que no tengo vergüenza: ¿tanto tiempo sin actualizar y lo dejo en cliffhanger? Sí, yo sé que soy muy mala persona XDDD

Teorías:

Phichit es:

a)Un hada. Escriban sí o no.  
b)Una princesa Disney. Escriban cual.  
c) Otra posibilidad?

¿Algo que quiera comentar acerca de Viktor?

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


End file.
